La grossesse, c'est long
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: On envie toujours les futurs papa : ce ne sont pas eux qui doivent supporter tout les inconvénients d'une grossesse. Mais si vous dites cela à Drago Malefoy, il pourra vous certifier que cette affirmation est tout...sauf vraie. BONUS 4
1. 1er mois

Hey, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, ce n'est pas une traduction cette fois ci, c'est une histoire qui provient directement de ma petite tête. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos critiques ^^

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à Mrs Rowling

* * *

La grossesse, c'est long.

1er mois.

.

Ce genre de chose, ça vous tombe dessus quand on ne s'y attend pas. Mais vraiment pas. Ma vie se déroulait normalement : une petite routine s'était installée dans notre couple mais ce n'était pas le genre de routine ennuyante dont on à envie de se débarrasser. Non, on était juste bien dans notre petit cocon d'amour. Tranquilles. Amoureux.

Bon d'accord, j'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était un peu plus fatiguée que d'habitude depuis une semaine mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte du travail. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une semaine sans, une semaine où le patron s'acharne sur nous sans aucune raison. Hermione n'était pas du genre à se plaindre et je ne lui avais pas non plus posé de questions, elle risquait de mal réagir si j'osais insinuer qu'elle avait des problèmes au bureau.

Bref, mis à part cette petite fatigue tout allait parfaitement bien. Mais depuis trois jours, le comportement d'Hermione avait changé. Elle paraissait anxieuse, stressée et elle passait son temps dans la salle de bain.

J'avais bien essayé de la questionner, de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais à chaque fois que je tentais une approche, je me faisais remettre sèchement à ma place ! Finalement, j'ai décidé d'abandonner. Je connais quand même bien celle qui partage ma vie: elle parlera quand elle aura envie de parler.

Je n'eus cependant pas à attendre longtemps. Le soir même, alors que je lisais tranquillement dans mon lit, Hermione étendue à mes côtés, je l'entendis renifler. Alarmé, je me tournai vers elle et constatai que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

« _Ma chérie ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as des problèmes au travail c'est ça ? »

« _Non ce…c'est… »

« _Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »

« _J'ai trois jours de retard. » Lâcha t-elle d'un ton dramatique.

Quand elle m'a annoncé ça, il était onze heures du soir et arrivé à une certaine heure, mon cerveau est un peu ralenti. Voila pourquoi je n'ai rien compris au début.

« _Un retard ? Mais un retard de quoi Mia ? »

« _Mais t'es bête ou quoi Drago ? JE DEVAIS AVOIR MES REGLES IL Y A TROIS JOURS ET ELLES NE SONT TOUJOURS PAS LA. »

Hé mais pourquoi elle me hurle dessus comme ça ? C'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude de discuter de ses menstruations. Je sais qu'on partage tout mais il y a quand même des limites !! Et puis ce n'est pas grave d'avoir du retard non ? Enfin je dis ça…je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ce domaine mais je suppose que ça peut arriver.

Euh…au lieu de discuter avec ma conscience, je devrais peut-être m'occuper d'Hermione qui s'est transformée en fontaine ambulante. Elle va transformer le lit en piscine si elle continue à pleurer comme ça…ces draps sont super chers en plus !!!

« _Mais Mia c'est pas grave…elle vont surement arriver demain… »

« _NON ! J'ai toujours été parfaitement réglée. Je n'ai jamais eu un jour d'avance ou de retard. Et la elles ne sont pas là. Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte maintenant. »

Enceinte ? ENCEINTE ! Quand je vous disais que mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti après une certaine heure. Ma chère et tendre me signale qu'elle a trois jours de retard et je ne capte même pas que l'un des symptômes d'une grossesse est l'absence des règles. Il y a des fois ou je devrais me taper la tête contre les murs. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Ça fait bizarre. Ce n'est pas encore sur mais quand même… enceinte…bébé.

Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres alors que je la serre dans mes bras.

« _Mais c'est formidable ma chérie. On a toujours voulu des enfants. »

« _Oui mais pas comme ça ! Je…je ne suis pas préparée…je suis prise au dépourvu. »

« _On s'en fiche. Là tout de suite tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. »

« _C'est vrai ? » Demande t-elle d'une petite voix.

« _Bien sur que oui. Je t'aime Mia. »

Elle sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle a l'air soulagée… comme si elle craignait ma réaction. Il n'y a pas de raison…je suis tellement heureux…

.

OoO

.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé sans délicatesse par un affreux courant d'air froid. En ouvrant les yeux, je constate qu'Hermione s'est extirpée violemment du lit, en emmenant toutes les couvertures avec elle. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain au pas de course, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle y reste quelque minutes et reviens l'air dépité.

« _Elles sont toujours pas là. 4 jours, c'est sur je suis enceinte. »

« _Mais c'est super. » Marmonné-je toujours à moitié endormis.

« _Ne restes pas au lit comme ça. » S'exclame t-elle en me donnant une claque sur la tête.

« _Héé, ça fait mal ! »

« _Il faut que tu ailles à la pharmacie ! » M'ordonne t-elle.

« _Quoi ? A la pharmacie ? Chez les moldus ? Mais pour quoi faire ? »

« _Pour m'acheter un test de grossesse espèce de crétin ! Même deux en fin de compte. »

Je vais passer l'éponge sur l'insulte. Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte, je peux comprendre qu'elle soit un peu perturbée. Mais aller lui acheter un test de grossesse. Elle se met la baguette dans l'œil ! Comme si j'allais me ridiculiser de la sorte.

« _Mais Mia chérie, tu n'as pas besoin de ce truc moldu. Un simple sort et… »

« _Je veux en être sure. Je ne suis pas médicomage, peut-être que je ne saurais pas bien le lancer. JE VEUX UN TEST DE GROSSESSE MOLDU ! Et tu vas aller me le chercher ! »

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve ! Comme si elle ne savait pas lancer ce sortilège. Qui est-ce qui est sorti major de promo à Poudlard ?

« _Pourquoi tu n'y va pas toi-même à la pharmacie ? Tu t'y connais mieux que moi. »

« _Parce que la patronne est amie avec ma mère et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle aille lui répéter. Toi elle ne te connait pas alors tu-y-vas. »

« _Non. »

« _Pardon ? »

« _Je n'irai pas me ridiculiser dans ce stupide apothicaire moldu. »

Quand même ! C'est moi l'Homme ici, il faut quand même que je me fasse respecter…mais…oh non…elle ne peut pas me faire ça…pas le coup de la lèvre tremblotante…c'est injuste…et ce regard de chien battu…résiste Drago, résiste.

« _Très bien, j'y vais. »

« _Oh merci mon amour, je t'adore. » Dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

Cette fille est une garce ! Vraiment. Et moi je tombe dans le panneau à chaque fois.

Elle se dégage rapidement de notre étreinte et me balance le premier jean et le premier tee-shirt qui lui tombe sous la main. Si je comprends bien, le petit-déjeuner ça va attendre.

.

Je sors de l'appartement, dévale les escaliers et me dirige vers la pharmacie, qui n'est pas très loin dans la rue. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je me sens ridicule. A peine rentré je vois toutes les têtes se tourner vers moi… je suis peut-être paranoïaque mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Maintenant, il faut que je trouve des tests de grossesse. Elle ne m'a même pas dit à quoi ça ressemble. Comment je vais trouver moi ?

Je me dirige vers les étagères et regarde un peu au hasard : crèmes antirides ; crèmes pour le corps ; crèmes pour les mains. Par Salazar, il n'y a que des crèmes ici !! Pitié !

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je trouve enfin un écriteau « test de grossesse » parfait…euh, en fait non. Pourquoi il y en a plusieurs ? Marques je veux dire. Ils font tous la même chose non ? Je devrais peut-être lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur les boites ? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai un égo quand même !

Oh et puis merde, Hermione en voulait deux, elle en aura 3 : j'en prends un de chaque et essaye de ne pas faire attention au rictus moqueur de la pharmacienne au moment de payer. Plus jamais je ne remettrai les pieds ici !

.

« _Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! »

« _Mais je ne suis parti que 10 minutes !! »

« _Tu aurai pu faire plus vite. Tu les as ? »

« _Tiens, j'en ai pris trois. »

Hermione s'empare du sachet, ou devrais-je dire qu'elle m'a arraché le sachet des mains avant de se ruer dans les toilettes. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé en l'attendant. Elle ressort quelques minutes plus tard et me colle cet espèce de thermomètre sous le nez. J'arrive en louchant, à distinguer un +

« _Ils sont positifs ! Les trois. Je suis bien enceinte. »

Elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser mais je lui en veux encore de m'avoir envoyée chercher ses fichus test.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ? » Demande t-elle d'une voix inquiète. « _Tu n'est pas content c'est ça ? Mais hier tu disais que tu étais heureux ? Je savais…je savais que tu mentais. » Dit-elle alors que les larmes commencent à envahir ses yeux.

« _Mais non, ma chérie ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bien sur que je suis content. »

Je caresse le visage d'Hermione tout en effaçant les larmes mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette fille va m'achever.

* * *

Alors ? Votre verdict après ce premier chapitre ? Bien/Bof/Mauvais ? J'attends vos impressions.

Biz


	2. 2ème mois

Hello, hello !! Comment ça va ? Moi je suis contente d'être enfin en week-end. Et pour bien le commencer, voici un nouveau chapitre ^^

Et je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier pour vos reviews : j'en ai eu pas mal pour un premier chapitre et j'ai été heureuse de voir votre enthousiasme. J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir par la suite !!!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lady Hope** : Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens que Drago va en baver ? Mais parce qu'on aime le voir souffrir sans rien dire, il ne peut quand même pas s'en prendre à sa femme _enceinte_ ^^

* * *

2ème mois

.

« _Drago ? »

« _Mmmmm. »

« _Dragoooo ? »

« _Mmmm quoi ? »

« _J'ai envie de vomir. »

Sans blague ?

Comment ça je semble un peu irrité ? Vous ne le seriez pas vous si votre chère et tendre vous réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit à cause d'une envie de vomir. Surtout que c'est une envie très récurrente ces temps-ci et que j'ai eu la gentillesse de lui installer une bassine au pied du lit.

.

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »

« _C'est ta faute. »

« _Qu…quoi ? »

« _C'est ta faute si j'ai envie de vomir. »

Non mais je rêve ! Dites-moi que rêve ! Elle est pas en train de m'accuser d'être responsable de ses nausées ? Si ?

« _Mais Mia je n'y suis pour rien moi. »

« _Si. Tu t'es mis cet espèce de soin immonde dans les cheveux. »

Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'y tiens moi à mes cheveux. Et ce super soin les rends encore plus doux et plus brillants. J'aime mes cheveux.

« _Et alors ? Je vois pas le rapport entre mon soin et tes nausées. »

« _Il est à la noix de coco. Je ne supporte plus cette odeur et…

Elle se lève en vitesse et cours aux toilettes. Je peux l'entendre rendre ses tripes. Charmant ! Entre deux vomissement, elle me hurle « Je te déteste ».

.

Je me lève et vais la voir : elle a le teint tout pâle. Je me penche vers elle et lui demande si ça va.

« _Plus maintenant ! Tes cheveux puent ! »

Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Elle se baisse pour faire ami-ami avec la cuvette des toilettes et moi, qu'est ce que je fais ? Au lieu de repartir et de la maudire pour avoir insulté ma fibre capillaire, je lui tiens ses cheveux à elle ! Je n'y crois pas. Je suis entrain de tenir les cheveux de la femme que j'aime pendant qu'elle vomit dans les toilettes. Si mon père voyait ça... Je ne parle même pas de mon grand-père, de mon arrière grand-père, de mon arrière-arrière grand-père et de tous mes ancêtres masculins qui doivent être en train de se retourner dans leur caveau.

Une fois qu'Hermione s'est vidé l'estomac. Je continue de lui tenir les cheveux pendant qu'elle va se rincer la bouche. Si c'est pas gentil ça !

Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi, les mains sur les hanches : c'est pas bon signe.

« _A la douche ! Tout de suite ! »

« _Euh Mia, tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre une douche là, j'ai plutôt envie de me recoucher. »

« _Et moi j'ai envie de ne pas revomir. Alors tu vas dans la douche et tu te laves les cheveux ! Si la moindre odeur de noix de coco parvient à mes narines tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera Malefoy ? »

« _... »

« _Tu iras dormir sur le canapé. »

C'est bizarre, personne ne m'avait dit que la grossesse rendait tyrannique… si j'avais su, je crois que j'aurais réfléchi avant de mettre Hermione enceinte.

C'est la mort dans l'âme (non, je n'exagère pas) que je me rends dans la salle de bain pour me laver les cheveux. Ça va être horrible maintenant, ils vont être ternes, raplapla…je vais être obligé de sortir avec un bonnet.

.

Une fois l'épisode shampooing terminé, je retourne dans notre chambre. En jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà 3h30 ! Elle m'a bousillé la moitié de ma nuit. Je me glisse sous les draps et ma _charmante _femme vient se coller à moi…comme c'est facile.

« _Je t'aime Drago. »

Oui c'est ça, tu m'aimes maintenant que mes cheveux sont « propres », que j'ai fais tout ce que tu voulais et que tu m'as emmerdé avec tes nausées insupportables.

« _Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. »

Pardon ? Qui a OSE dire que j'étais soumis ? Je suis un Malefoy. Les Malefoy ne se soumettent pas.

.

Le lendemain, j'arrive au ministère complètement épuisé. Je ne dois pas être beau à voir si je me fie à la tête de Potter et Weasley lorsque je rentre dans notre bureau commun avec une tasse de café à la main.

« _T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ? » Demande Potter

« _Demande à ta meilleure amie. J'ai du aller me laver les cheveux à 3h du mat parce que l'odeur de mon soin à 55 gallions lui donnait envie de vomir. »

Leur réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Ils explosent littéralement de rire. Une fois remis de leur émotions, Weasley se lève et viens me mettre une claque amicale dans le dos avant de me déclarer :

« _Je crois que tu as fais la plus belle erreur de ta vie en mettant Mione enceinte. »

« _Oui, je crois aussi » Répondit-je en réprimant un bâillement.

.

Pffiou, j'ai cru que la fin de la journée n'arriverait jamais. Je suis tellement fatigué. Je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi et me mettre les pieds sous la table. Parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'Hermione est tellement acharnée au travail qu'elle n'avait quasiment jamais pris de vacances. Ce qui fait que Madame est déjà en congé et qu'elle peut me vomir dessus…euh, préparer le repas pour le pauvre petit Drago qui rentre d'une dure journée de labeur.

**Désillusion **

Elle est tranquillement assise à la table de la cuisine, en train de faire des mots croisés, mais il n'y a pas la moindre trace de nourriture. Bon, maintenant comment lui dire sans la vexer ? Déjà l'embrasser et lui demander comment s'est passée sa journée.

« _Alors ma chérie ? Ca va aujourd'hui ? »

« _Bof. Je suis un peu fatiguée. »

Bienvenue au club.

« _Mais dit moi, tu ne comptes pas manger ce soir ? Parce que je ne vois rien de préparé. »

« _Si tu essayes de me demander de manière détournée si j'ai préparé quelque chose pour ce soir la réponse est NON. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais donnée la peine de préparer quelque chose quand on sait qu'a chaque fois que je mange quelque chose je VOMIS. »

Oula oula, ne t'énerve pas. Drago, trouve quelque chose pour désamorcer la bombe !!

« _Je sais ma chérie, je sais. Je vais me préparer un petit truc et je te sers un grand verre de coca d'accord. »

« _Oui. » Acquiesces-t-elle en me faisant un regard enjôleur.

Elle excelle dans l'art de la saute d'humeur !! Oui je sais, c'est la grossesse qui fait ça mais je commence à en avoir marre moi !

.

Trois verres de coca plus tard, je peux enfin me préparer à manger. Rien de tel qu'un bon steak de dragon pour me remonter le moral. Enfin, ça c'était avant que le tyran vienne tout gâcher.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais Drago ? »

« _A manger. »

« _Et tu crois que tu vas manger un steak ? »

« _Euh…oui. »

« _Non, non, non, je ne crois pas. Tu sais très bien que les odeurs de cuissons comme celle la me donnent la gerbe ! Ça te plait que je vomisse c'est ça ? »

« _Bien sur que non Mia, mais tu pourrais tout simplement aller dans le salon pendant que je mange… je lancerais un sort pour que les odeurs de viande ne viennent pas te gêner. »

« _Je n'ai pas envie de bouger de la cuisine. »

« _Mais… »

« _Si tu ne veux pas de moi dis-le. J'ai passé la journée toute seule, à m'ennuyer et à attendre que tu rentres. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, rester près de toi. Mais apparemment tu ne veux pas de moi… tu préfère ton immonde steak plutôt que ma présence c'est ça ?!? Il fallait le dire tout de suite que je te dérangeais ! »

Et la voila qui se lève et qui fait mine de partir. Mais merde quoi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Je voulais juste manger…

« _Mia non attends. » Je suis en train de lui courir après ! Je suis pitoyable.

« _Mia, bien sur que je veux que tu restes avec moi. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Allez viens, je vais manger une salade…ça n'a pas d'odeur ça non ? »

« _Non. » Dit-elle en se rasseyant.

« _Alors va pour une salade. »

Hermione se penche vers moi et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue, non sans esquisser un petit sourire triomphant.

Honnêtement, elle va me rendre fou. Je suis sur que mon ventre va crier famine toute la nuit. Vivement que ses nausées se terminent…vivement que cette grossesse se termine…dire que nous n'en sommes qu'au deuxième mois…

* * *

Et voilà. J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il en aura été de même pour vous ^^ Donnez moi vos impressions.

Bisous


	3. 3ème mois

Hellow, hellow !! Comment ça va ? Moi je suis malade, je voulais vous poster le chapitre hier soir mais j'étais tellement pas bien que je suis allée me coucher dès que je suis rentrée des cours.

Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 3 et il est un peu plus, calme on va dire que le précédent...il faut ménager un peu Drago si on ne veux pas qu'il abandonne femme et enfant sur un coup de tête xD

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Lady Hope** : Oh que oui tu peux le plaindre. Ce n'est que le début et il en a déja marre...mais il n'a pas fini d'en baver xD

* * *

3ème mois

Je nage dans le bonheur depuis une semaine : la période « vomito » est enfin terminée. Je respire, mes cheveux ont enfin retrouvé leur éclat grâce au merveilleux soin à la noix de coco dont j'avais été injustement privé. Mon estomac est lui aussi heureux de pouvoir renouer avec de la vraie cuisine. Finie les salades, carottes et autres aliments sans odeur que j'étais forcé de manger pour ne pas contrarier Hermione.

Je suis d'ailleurs en train de savourer un excellent petit-déjeuner : toast, bacon et jus de citrouille.

.

« _DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOO. »

« _Huummphhh. » Mais elle est dingue, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon jus de fruit !

« _DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. »

« _Oui ma chérie, j'arrive. »

Et me voila qui rapplique comme un gentil petit chien (elle est enceinte, j'ai pas le choix), dans notre chambre où je trouve une Hermione plus qu'énervée devant la penderie. Dois-je signaler qu'il y a une multitude de vêtements répandus au sol ?

« _Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Mia ? »

« _T'es aveugle ? Je ne rentre plus dans mon jean préféré. »

« _Tu es enceinte mon amour c'est normal. Et ce jean là est un peu moulant, met en un autre. »

« _Mais c'est CELUI LA que je voulais mettre… et mes autres pantalons ne me vont plus non plus !!!! Je suis GROSSE. »

« _Tu n'es pas grosse Mia, tu es enceinte, et ravissante. »

Vous avez-vu ça ? Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir flatter les femmes de cette manière. C'est la classe naturelle des Malefoy qui me permet ça.

.

« _Tu mens ! Je suis grosse, je le sais, je le vois. Même mes soutiens- gorges ne me vont plus. »

OH PUTAIN ! Je viens d'apercevoir sa poitrine, qui déborde du soutien-gorge visiblement trop petit, Merlin comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas vu ça plus tôt ? Hermione avait déjà une belle poitrine, mais alors là…c'est…waouh…c'est moi où il fait chaud tout d'un coup ? Il faut que j'arrête de regarder ses seins…il faut que je les caresse…

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt exécuté : je m'approche d'elle d'une démarche prédatrice et pose une main sensuelle sur sa belle et généreuse poitrine…elle adore ça.

« _Aïe !! NON MAIS CA VA PAS !! »

« _Mais...Mia… »

« _Tu sais très bien que mes seins sont douloureux ! Alors ne t'avise même pas de les toucher. On est pas là pour s'amuser !!! On est là pour s'occuper de mes vêtements qui ne me vont PLUS ! »

« _D'accord ma chérie. Que dirais tu de mettre une robe aujourd'hui, la bleue. Et ensuite, pourquoi tu n'appellerais pas Ginny. Vous pourriez aller faire du shopping toute les deux. Je te passerais ma carte bleue si tu veux. »

Vous avez vu ? Encore un effort de bonté et de gentillesse. Par Salazar mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle me regarde méchamment ? Elle n'a pas les yeux humides ? Si ?.

« _Tu veux encore te débarrasser de moi c'est ça ? » Demande t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

« _Mais bien sur que non mon amour pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« _Tu viens de me proposer d'aller faire du shopping avec GINNY. »

« _Mais…c'est ce que tu fais d'habitude. »

« _D'habitude ne je suis pas ENCEINTE ! En tant que futur père, tu devrais t'impliquer beaucoup plus. »

« _Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« _Oui s'il te plait mon cœur. »

Et voila, le regard enjôleur en option. Il faudrait que je demande à Severus si il a pas une potion pour les sautes d'humeur…parce que là, elle est limite schizophrène ! Je vous jure. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je me suis encore fais embobiner : je vais devoir aller faire une séance de torture…euh…de shopping avec Mlle la reine du dédoublement de personnalité.

.

Trois fermetures éclairs et deux boutons cassés plus tard (oui Hermione est obstinée : elle voulait à tout prix mettre un jean), ma chère et tendre a enfin accepté de mettre une robe et nous voila partis à l'assaut des rues de Londres. Hermione est toute joyeuse : elle se pend à mon bras et ne cesse de me sourire. Elle me traîne dans un magasin qui porte un nom équivoque « future maman ». A l'intérieur, il n'y a que des femmes : des femmes enceintes bien évident mais aussi des mères de femmes enceintes et des meilleures amies ou des sœurs de femmes enceintes. Pas la moindre trace d'hommes par contre. Quand je vous disais que je me faisais embobiner !! Hermione doit avoir remarqué mon regard puisqu'elle me lance :

« _J'en ai de la chance d'avoir un homme merveilleux qui m'accompagne. »

Je n'appellerais pas ça de la chance si on considère qu'elle m'a forcé (de manière subtile, je l'avoue) à venir ici.

Et la voila qui me traine dans les rayonnages remplis de vêtements et qui me transforme en portemanteau ambulant : elle me dépose une tonne de pantalons, de jupes, et autres vêtements dans les bras avant de m'entrainer vers les cabines d'essayage. Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle séance de torture. Je vous jure qu'elle a essayé au moins trois fois chaque vêtement, elle n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer chercher d'autres tailles, d'autres couleurs. On dit que la grossesse ça fatigue, mais laissez moi vous dire que quand il s'agit de faire du shopping, les femmes sont tout sauf fatiguées. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue : quand on est rentrés, j'avais le bruit du rideau de la cabine d'essayage dans la tête !!! Il faut vraiment que j'aille demander des potions à Severus… mais pour l'instant il faut que je dorme…je suis é-pui-sé.

.

OoO

.

« _Drago. »

« _Oui ma chérie ? »

« _J'ai mal aux jambes. »

Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Les charmantes nausées de mademoiselle ont été remplacées par le mal de jambes. Après avoir été consulter le médicomage, celui-ci nous à affirmé qu'il était normal que les femmes enceintes aient des problèmes de circulation sanguine. Et évidemment, Hermione trouve normal de me signaler chaque fois qu'elle où elle a mal.

« _Tu me fais un massage ? » Demande t-elle d'une petite voix faussement timide.

Il n'y a pas a dire, elle sait y faire avec moi ! Je la regarde : elle est allongée sur notre lit et dès qu'elle voit mon regard posé sur elle, elle s'empresse de faire sa tête de martyr. La garce !

Bon allez, je peux bien faire un effort, après tout c'est la femme qui porte mon enfant, il faut bien que je sois aux petits soins pour elle… même si j'ai l'impression d'être un peu trop à ses soins…

Bref, me voilà armé de mon huile spéciale « jambes douloureuses » et c'est parti pour le massage de gambettes de Miss Granger-Malefoy (même si on est pas marié, ça fait plus joli de rajouter Malefoy. Comment ça je me vante ? C'est pas ma faute si mon nom de famille à une noble consonance).

Je commence donc à la masser et là, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'elle à osé faire : au lieu de profiter pleinement des bienfaits de mes mains, Mademoiselle s'est emparé d'un livre qui trônait sur la table de nuit et s'est mit à lire. Comme ça. Comme si elle n'avait strictement rien à faire de mon massage alors que c'est ELLE qui me l'a demandé. Elle va me donner des boutons.

.

Je continue quand même ma besogne, dans l'indifférence totale, mais une fois terminé, une idée géniale germe dans mon esprit si intelligent. On va voir si elle résiste à ça.

Je me baisse donc et commence à déposer un baiser sur sa jambe, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Je relève la tête : Hermione est toujours plongée dans son livre, imperturbable. Elle va finir par me vexer.

Je continue à l'embrasser, je remonte doucement jusqu'à atteindre le bas de sa nuisette que je soulève afin de découvrir son ventre très légèrement rebondi. Ah ! Elle lève enfin le nez de son livre alors que je parcours son ventre de baisers.

« _Il n'y a pas que ta maman qui doit avoir des bisous. Toi aussi tu en mérite, ma petite princesse. » Dis-je tout en continuant à embrasser le ventre d'Hermione.

« _Princesse ? »

« _Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de lui donner un surnom. »

« _Oui mais pourquoi _princesse_, on ne connait pas encore le sexe je te rappelle. Ca peut très bien être un prince. »

« _Non. »

« _Comment ça non ? »

« _C'est une fille. » Répliqué-je, catégorique.

« _Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que tu avec un lien de parenté avec Trelawney. » Rétorque Hermione sarcastique.

« _Si je te dis que c'est une fille, c'est que c'est une fille. »

Quand même. C'est forcément une fille. Ma princesse. Ca ne peut pas en être autrement ! Merlin sait ce que j'endure avec Hermione… il va forcément me donner une fille…

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que la dernière phrase n'est pas ironique. Drago a vraiment envie d'avoir une fille...pourquoi ? Parce que l'auteur avait envie de changer un peu de toutes les fics où Mr Malefoy veut absolument un héritier masculin ! Na ! xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré qu'il soit moi drôle que les précédent ^^ Mais je vais me rattraper avec le prochain.

Bisous


	4. 4ème mois

Holà mes chères lectrices (je ne crois pas avoir de lecteurs ^^) Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud ^^

Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour toutes vos review et/ou les ajouts en alerts et en favoris. Par contre j'aimerais bien avoir au moins **une fois** votre avis parce que si vous pensez que ma fic mérite d'être en favoris ou d'être dans vos alerts, c'est qu'elle vous plait pour une raison ou une autre et c'est important pour moi de savoir pourquoi vous l'aimez ^^

**Disclaimer **: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas...par contre ce n'est pas JKR mais bien moi qui suis l'auteur de cette histoire.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Malfoy Funambule **: Voici la suite, contente que ça te plaise toujours ^^ Bisous

* * *

4ème mois

« _Drago. »

« _Huuuum…oui ? »

« _J'ai envie de faire l'amour. »

Pourquoi lui ai-je répondu ? Je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse semblant de dormir. Quoi qu'elle m'aurait surement réveillé. Elle est tellement… excitée en ce moment. Et moi je suis épuisé...

.

« _Mia, il est 4 heures du matin. On a déjà passé toute la nuit à faire ça. »

« _Mais j'ai encore enviiiiiiiiiie. »

« _Mia… »Soupirais-je.

« _C'est ta faute aussi. Tu es trop sexy…je suis obligée d'avoir envie de toi, moi. »

C'est ça oui. Tu crois que je n'y vois pas clair dans ton jeu : essayer de me flatter pour que je cède. Mais je suis tellement fatigué…je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça mais trop de sexe tue le sexe.

Comment ça je suis ingrat ? Oui, je sais que je me suis toujours vanté d'être un dieu du sexe et nombre d'entre vous savent que j'adore(ais) faire l'amour mais franchement… ce n'est pas vous qui vivez avec une Hermione Granger enceinte.

En ce moment elle ne pense qu'a ça !! Si si, elle a une montée d'hormone ou je ne sais quoi mais elle m'épuise. Elle veut en permanence faire l'amour. Tout le temps. Elle me saute dessus dès que je franchi le seuil de la maison, en rentrant du travail. C'est limite si je n'ai pas le temps de manger. Tenez, rien qu'hier entre 18h30 et 5h du matin, on l'a fait 9 fois. Je n'en peux plus. Ça fatigue de faire de l'exercice, surtout avec Hermione.

.

« _Je travaille demain Mia. Il faut que je dorme un peu. »

« _Mais tu dormiras plus tard !!! Je suis enceinte, tu dois satisfaire les envies de la mère de ton futur enfant. »

« _De ma future fille » Corrigeais-je Hermione.

« _Si tu veux… » répond distraitement Hermione tout en se hissant sur mes cuisses.

« _Mia… » réprimandais-je.

« _Laisses-toi faire mon amour ». Dit-elle en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Ses seins sont encore plus gros mais si j'étais très enthousiaste au début, je suis maintenant presque blasé…je les vois trop.

Hermione se penche ensuite vers moi et commence m'embrasser. C'est facile pour elle. Elle a toute journée pour dormir. Moi je bosse ! De toute façon, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne la ferais changer d'avis. Elle serait capable de me violer.

.

.

Le lendemain, j'arrive au ministère complètement épuisé. Après avoir eu son petit plaisir, Hermione m'a laissé dormir environ deux heures avant de me réveiller parce qu'elle avait _une nouvelle fois_ envie. Puis elle m'a laissé petit-déjeuner avant de me rejoindre sous la douche pour une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air ! Elle est i-né-pui-sable… une machine !!

Aussitôt rentré dans mon bureau, Potter et Weasley explosent synchroniquement de rire.

« _Merlin, c'est plus des valises que tu as sous les yeux, c'est tout le compartiment à bagages du poudlard express » Articule Weasley entre deux éclats de rire.

Sa petite phrase à le don de m'énerver et d'augmenter l'hilarité de Potter.

« _Ah ah ah, vous m'excuserez de ne pas partager votre joie mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Sur-ce, je m'assois à mon bureau et laisse les deux autres énergumènes se remettre de leurs émotions. Ce qui leur prend quand même beaucoup de temps. Potter fini quand même par me demander calmement.

« _Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? On dirait que ça fait quinze jour que tu n'as pas dormi. »

« _Demande à l'adorable femme qui partage mon lit. Elle à un _léger_, excès de libido en ce moment. »

Weasley me regarde avec incrédulité avant de me demander :

« _Tu…tu veux dire que tu as passé ta nuit à…à… »

« _A faire l'amour oui…Hermione est très…tenace quand elle veut quelque chose et…elle n'est pas très fatiguée en ce moment. »

De dépit, je me prends la tête avec les mains. J'en suis réduit à parler de ma vie sexuelle avec Potter et Weasley. Je touche le fond…

« _Euh… » Intervient soudain Potter « _Tu…tu pourrais peut-être te procurer une potion pour réguler ce…ses hormones. Je sais que tu es toujours en contact avec Rogue. »

Je réprime un cri de frustration avant de lui répondre.

« _J'y ai déjà pensé figure toi. Mais figure toi que monsieur est en vacances je ne sais où et qu'il n'est donc pas en mesure de me donner une putain de potion…je voudrais tellement dormir tranquillement. »

.

« _Je sais ! » S'exclame soudain Potter «_ Tu n'as qu'a rester ici disons jusqu'à 22/23h, ça te permettra de pouvoir dormir trois bonnes heures. Tu lui diras qu'on a des dossiers important à traiter. Je veux bien te couvrir sur ce coup là. »

« _Bonne idée Potter… »

C'est ainsi qu'à 18h30, alors que Potter et Weasley quittent le bureau, je me rends à la cafétéria afin de manger un sandwich. Puis je retourne dans la pièce que je ferme à clé derrière moi. D'un mouvement de baguette, je transforme mon bureau en un grand lit confortable avant de métamorphoser un stylo en réveil que je mets à sonner à 22h. Je me glisse ensuite avec délectation sous la couette. Morphée…me voila.

.

.

« _T'étais ou ? » Demande Hermione tout en m'enlevant avec empressement mon manteau.

« _Au travail ma chérie ! Où voulais tu que je sois ? »

« _Mais pourquoi tu rentre si tard ? Tu arrives plus tôt d'habitude, il est presque onze heure. » Continue-t-elle alors que ma cravate rejoint le sol.

« _Je sais Mia mais on est sur une grosse affaire en ce moment, plein de dossiers, plein de travail en plus. Potter est encore au bureau. »

« _J'ai toujours pensé que le ministère vous exploitais. »

Et hop, la chemise en moins.

« _N'exagère pas. Ça n'arrive pas souvent. »

« _Oui mais quand même...tu m'as manqué . »

Elle se met à m'embrasser tandis que ses mains défont la boucle de ma ceinture.

« _Hum...Mia...tu sais, tout ce travail m'a fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

« _Drago...tu rêves. » Dit-elle en m'entrainant vers le canapé.

Raté !!

.

.

Une semaine plus tard, je récupérais peu à peu mon manque de sommeil tandis que je retrouvais le soir une Hermione de plus en plus irritée. C'est vrai que la demoiselle perdait entre deux et trois parties de jambes en l'air dans tout ça. Mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

J'étais donc tranquillement installé à mon bureau, avec Potter et Weasley et nous travaillions tranquillement. J'étais beaucoup plus productif depuis que je passais le début de mes soirées à dormir au bureau : mes yeux ne me piquaient plus, mes paupières n'étaient plus lourdes et je n'était plus obligé de me lever toutes les deux minutes pour aller chercher un café.

Soudainement, un bruissement d'aile nous fit lever la tête. Une chouette lapone voletait devant moi, un parchemin accroché à sa patte. Étonné, je le détachais et découvrait ce qui était écrit.

_Je voulais juste savoir si tes fameux dossiers sont finis où si tu va encore rentrer tard ? _

_Dans ce cas, j'irai passer la soirée chez Luna pour oublier à quel point_

_ je M'ENNUIE et à quel point je me sens DELAISSEE._

_.  
_

Elle n'a même pas signé. Histoire de me montrer son énervement qui me passe largement au dessus de la tête. Tant que je peux dormir…

Je partage la lecture de la missive avec Potter et Weasley, ce qui les fait bien sourire, avant de lui répondre qu'effectivement je rentrerais une nouvelle fois tard.

Mais une heure plus tard, je n'ai plus mais alors plus du tout envie de sourire, alors que mes deux collègues peinent à contenir leur hilarité.

J'ai cru que mes yeux allaient me sortir des orbites lorsque j'ai vu Hermione rentrer dans notre bureau. Elle se tourne directement vers ses meilleurs amis avant de leur demander :

« _Qui a déjà pris sa pause ? » demande-t-elle.

« _Euh, moi. » Répond Weasley.

« _Parfait ! » S'exclame-t-elle avant de me saisir le poignet pour que je me lève. « _Drago prend sa pause ! » Ajoute-t-elle à l'intention de Potter et Weasley.

.

Elle me traîne littéralement hors du bureau et se dirige à grand pas dans le couloir. Elle a l'air de savoir précisément où elle va. Elle me fait soudain rentrer dans les toilettes avant d'agiter sa baguette pour bloquer la porte. Puis, avant que j'ai eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se jette sur moi et commence à m'embrasser tout en arrachant sauvagement ma chemise.

« _Huum…Mia…huumph…arrête…qu'est ce que tu fais…huum…pas ici. »

« _T'es marrant toi. Tu rentres tout le temps tard. Puisqu'on ne fait plus assez l'amour j'ai décidé de venir te rejoindre…j'ai des envies à satisfaire moi ! »

« _Mais Mia chérie…on ne peut pas faire ça dans les _toilettes._ »

« _Et pourquoi pas ? » Demande-t-elle tout en me retirant mon pantalon.

« _Tu es _enceinte_…ce n'est pas hygiénique…tu pourrais attraper des maladies qui pourraient contaminer ma fille et en plus… »

« _Silencio. »

Je n'y crois pas. Vraiment _je n'y crois pas. _Elle m'a jeté un sort de silence. Avant de me plaquer contre le mur, c'est qu'elle a de la force quand elle s'y met. Je vais me faire violer par ma propre femme…je touche le fond…je hais la grossesse.

* * *

Mouhahahahahahah... les FEMMES AU POUVOIR, il n'y a que ça de vrai xD xD J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu parce que personnelement, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je me marrais toute seule en l'écrivant. Bon week-end.

Bisous


	5. 5ème mois

Coucou mes chers lectrices. Un nouveau chapitre qui égayera -je l'espère du moins- votre week-end. Je pensais poster demain mais en fait il pleut chez moi donc je n'avais pas envie de sortir et j'ai préféré vous le mettre maintenant.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, les perso d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :(

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Mia : **C'est le but de vous faire rire alors je suis contente que ça ai marché avec toi ^^ Voici la suite

**Cams** : Que veux-tu. Hermione a les hormones en vrac xD. Surtout que Drago est loin d'être moche ^^ La suite est en dessous.

* * *

5ème mois

.

Enfin le calme. J'ai retrouvé mon sommeil, mon lit, ma couette. Et le plus important : ma femme. Je peux à présent me blottir à ses côtés et l'enlacer sans avoir peur que l'espèce de nymphomane qui avait prit possession de son corps ne m'agresse.

« _Mia...Mia, réveilles-toi ma chérie. »

« _Humm, oui j'arrive. »

«_ Lèves-toi, il ne faut pas qu'on arrive en retard. »

.

Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit ?!? Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour !!! Mais non pas l'accouchement bande de débiles, depuis quand est-ce qu'une femme accouche à 5 mois !?! Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'aujourd'hui Hermione passe sa deuxième échographie. Et qui dit deuxième échographie, dit...révélation du sexe. Bien qu'il n'y ai aucun suspens de ce côté là.

Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. Je vous dis que c'est une fille. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

« _Drago ! On a rendez-vous à 11h ! Laisses-moi dormir encore un peu. Tiens, si tu as envie de te rendre utile, va me préparer mon petit-déjeuner. »

Il y a écrit « elfe de maison » sur mon front ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ça commence à devenir vraiment agaçant... mais plus vite Hermione aura mangé, plus vite nous pourrons partir alors...

.

10h55 : nous arrivons enfin au service gynécomagie de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. La salle d'attente est remplie de baleines...hum, de femmes enceintes qui parlent couches, biberons et autre layette. Su-per. Je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne pas venir à la première échographie.

Trois numéros de sorcière hebdo datant d'il y a sept ans, plus tard, la gynécomage nous invite à entrer dans son cabinet. Elle fait allonger Hermione avant de lui appliquer un espèce de gel gluant bleu sur le ventre. Elle place ensuite sa baguette au dessus du ventre d'Hermione et nous invite à nous tourner vers un écran.

Ma femme se transforme illico en fontaine. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Sur cet écran il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un fond noir avec des taches blanches dispersées ça et là. Rien qui fasse pleurer. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle nous montre ça. Elle veut vérifier notre vue peut-être ? Je veux voir ma fille moi !

« _Il est tellement beau » sanglote Hermione, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« _Sa tête se trouve ici...les yeux et le nez sont bien développés maintenant...ici ses bras...le corps...les jambes...et ses pieds. Regardez ! Il suce son pouce. »

Hermione se remet à pleurer de plus belle et moi je suis stupéfait. La gynécomage est en train de nous dire que ces tâches blanches sont en réalité notre enfant !!!!??? Vous m'excuserez mais je ne vois rien d'autre que des tâches moi : pas de pieds, ni de tête, ni de suçage de pouce...c'est ridicule. Ils pourraient quand même faire une image plus nette : on est sorciers oui ou non !?!

.

« _Je suppose que vous êtes impatients de découvrir le sexe...eh bien c'est...un garçon. »

QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin. Et puis d'abord, comment elle arrive à voir que c'est un garçon alors que tout ce qu'il y a en tout et pour tout sur cet écran ce sont des _taches._

« _Oh Drago, tu ne vas pas bouder quand même » S'exclame Hermione. « Je sais que tu aurais préféré une fille mais c'est bien aussi un garçon...tu pourras lui apprendre à jouer au quidditch »

« _J'aurais pu apprendre a jouer au quidditch à ma fille_ aussi, _il me semble que c'est un sport mixte. »

« _Mais arrête d'être grincheux comme ça ! Soit un peu content, on viens de voir notre bébé. On aura une fille la prochaine fois, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Elle plaisante là ? Elle ose évoquer la possibilité d'avoir un deuxième enfant et elle ne veux pas que je m'inquiète ?!?

Mais il est hors de question que je lui refasse un enfant... Comment ça je changerais bientôt d'avis ? Vous ne voyez pas tout ce que j'endure ?

Non, vous ne voyez pas. Ben Hermione non plus apparemment vu la manière dont elle sourit niaisement. On dirait une petite fille devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Elle me tient fermement la main tandis que l'on quitte l'hôpital. Une fois arrivés dans la rue elle lance mine de rien :

« _Maintenant qu'on connait le sexe, on va pouvoir s'amuser »

« _S'amuser ? »

« _On va pouvoir faire sa chambre...j'avais tellement hâte de faire la chambre Drago. Il faut qu'on aille dans ce magasin tu sais...ils vendent tout un tas de choses... »

.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé une nouvelle fois à faire du « shopping », Hermione ne cessait de me remplir les bras de pots de peintures, de pinceaux, d'animations éternelles (plus efficaces qu'un sortilège, on n'a pas besoin de les renouveler), de stickers et j'en passe.

Porter tout ça m'avais déjà relativement énervé mais j'ai compris que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines quand on est rentrés à la maison et qu'Hermione m'a tendu un vieux tee shirt à moitié troué.

« _Euh...Mia...pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »

« _Tu ne veux pas salir ton polo tout neuf n'est ce pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me cries dessus parce qu'il y aura de la peinture partout. »

Lui crier dessus ? Comme si c'était mon genre. En ce moment c'est plutôt elle qui me cries dessus pour un oui où pour un non.

« _Peindre ? Est ce que j'ai une tête à faire de la _peinture_ Hermione ? C'est toi qui voulait faire la chambre non ?. »

« _Drago ! C'est _notre_ enfant, à tout les _deux._ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire la peinture moi-même, tu veux que je m'intoxique. Franchement tu m'énerves quand tu réagis comme ça... tout ça...tout ça parce que c'est un garçon. »

« _C'est pas vrai » Répliqué-je comme un enfant.

« _Bien sur que si c'est vrai. Tu ne faisais que répéter c'était une fille ... » sa voix devient tremblante et je vois qu'elle retient ses larmes « _Et je suis désolée, de ne pas t'avoir fait une fille. Mais s'il te plait...n'en veux pas à notre fils d'être un garçon. Je sais que c'est ma faute, je suis désolée Drago. »

Et voilà qu'elle pleure. Mais pourquoi est-ce que chacune de nos discussions finissent mal ? Jamais ne n'ai pensé que c'était sa faute. Je suis content d'avoir un fils. Je n'ai juste _pas_ _envie de peindre._ Et maintenant elle se croit responsable du hasard.

« _Mia... »

« _Désolée... »Pleurniche-t-elle.

« _Mia ! Arrête ça tout de suite. Ce n'est pas ta faute si c'est un garçon. Cesse de t'excuser pour quelque chose dont tu n'est pas responsable. Je me fiche que ce ne soit pas une fille. Je te le jure. »

« _C'est vrai ? »

« _Mais bien sur que c'est vrai. »

« _Tu va m'aider à faire la chambre alors ? »

« _Bien sur mon amour. »

Ouais je sais. Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je ne vais pas la laisser pleurer comme ça. Elle a gagné, encore une fois. Maintenant, Madame est tranquillement installée sur un pouf, un sortilège de têtenbulle sur la tête pendant que moi, je PEINS. Et je DETESTE ça. Oui, vous avez remarqué vous aussi le coup du têtenbulle : elle aurait très bien pu peindre elle même sans risque. La garce. J'ai de la peinture plein les cheveux et ça me rend malade. Mes pauvres cheveux adorés.

.

« _Tu te dépêche Drago. Il faut mettre les décorations après. »

« _Tu vois bien que j'ai presque fini Mia. Sois patiente un peu. »

Il ne me reste qu'une moitié de mur à faire mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout. J'en ai marre, marre, plus que marre quand je pose enfin le rouleau de peinture.

« _Génial » S'exclame Hermione. « _Maintenant on installe les stickers et les animations. »

Heureusement qu'elle m'as aidé à le faire parce que je crois que j'aurais implosé. Quoi qu'on aurait été plus vite si elle ne m'interrompais pas toutes les dix secondes pour me demander si c'était joli. J'estime que quand je dis que c'est joli a 17h00, ça l'est toujours à 17h01.

Bref, après moult décollages, collages et sortilèges pour tout ranger je peux ENFIN aller prendre une douche et me re-po-ser.

.

« _Mais Drago attends, il manque le plus important. »

« _Quoi encore ? »

« Le cadre !!! » S'exclame t-elle en me tendant le fameux objet, ainsi qu'un clou et un marteau.

C'est une photo de nous deux. Hermione rit aux éclats tandis que je lui embrasse son ventre légèrement arrondi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut que je l'accroche à la moldue alors que ça irait dix fois plus vite avec la baguette ? Je n'en ai aucune idée tout comme je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai du peindre également à la moldue. Mais je ne préfère pas demander, on ne sait jamais. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se remette à pleurer ou à me crier dessus. Cette grossesse m'a fait apprendre qu'il faut parfois mieux se taire.

« _Allez, accroche là. » Dit-elle en me désignant un mur.

« _Ici. ? »

«_ Oui. »

« _NON » S'exclame-t-elle alors que je m'apprête à donner un coup de marteau. « Plus à gauche »

« _Comme ça ? »

« _Oui mais un peu plus haut. »

« _Ok. »

« _Plus à droite maintenant. »

« _Tu te fiches de moi Hermione !? »

« _Non, c'est toi qui n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis. »

« _Mais bien sur si je t'écoutes. »

« _Non, il est trop à droite alors que je viens de te dire « plus à gauche » ».

« _MIA ! Tu m'as dit à droite. »

« _C'est pas vrai, je t'ai dit à gauche...STOP là c'est bon. »

« _Sure. »

« _Oui. »

« _Je plante le clou alors. »

« _Oui...non, Drago ARRETE. »

« _AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!!!!! »

J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal !!!!!! je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais le marteau m'est tombé sur le pied. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu deux orteils. Merlin pitié : achevez-moi.

* * *

Et voilà...on va laisser Drago se remettre tranquillement de son coup de marteau sur le pied...le pauvre quand même. Hermione (et moi par extension, quoi que c'est plutôt le contraire) lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs ^^

En espérant que ça vous plait toujours !!!

Bisous


	6. 6ème mois

Coucou, comment ça va ? Enfin les vacances ça fait du bien ^^ Petit racontage de vie : je reviens d'un petit week-end a Amsterdam, c'était fun !!! Mais maintenant, place aux choses sérieuse : le sixième mois de la grossesse d'Hermione ^^

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à Dame Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Els** : Merci beaucoup. Oui voir Drago soumis prête a rire...surtout que ça ne doit pas arriver souvent.

**Lady Hope **: je suis contente de te faire rire à chaque fois...c'est le but. Pour le 6ème mois, c'est juste en dessous ^^

**Malfoy Funambule** : Voila le sixième mois !!!

* * *

6ème mois

.

« _Drago. »

« _... »

« _Drago. »

« _... »

« _Dragooooo...réveille-toi. »

Non, non et non. Cette fois je ne céderais pas. Je dors. Un point c'est tout.

.

« _Allez Drago, c'est pas drôle. Je sais que tu dors plus. »

«_ ... »

« _M'en fous. Je vais aller jeter ton soin pour les cheveux dans les toilettes. »

La garce. Elle a pas le droit de faire ça !!

.

« _Qu'est' spasse ? » Demandé-je d'une voix faussement ensommeillée.

« _J'ai faim. »

« _Et ? »

« _J'ai envie de pâtes à la carbonara. »

« _Et bien va te faire cuire tes pâtes et laisse moi dormir. »

« _Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui me les fasse...c'est meilleur quand c'est toi. »

« _Mia...elles auront le même goût, que ce soit toi où moi qui les prépare. »

« _Mais je veux que ce soit TOI !! Tu veux me laisser mourir de faim c'est ça ? »

« _Madame sort les grands mots. Tu es bien loin de mourir de faim » Ricané-je.

« _Et ton fils ? Tu veux que ton fils ai faim hein ? Ton fils à envie de pâtes à la carbonara !!! »

« _Non ! Sa mère à envie de pâtes à la carbonara. »

« _Ah ouais ? Alors regarde ça. »

Sur ce, elle s'empare de ma main qu'elle pose sur son ventre proéminent.

« _Hein que tu as faim mon loulou. Dis-le à ton papa que tu veux qu'il te fasse à manger. »

Et le bébé qui donne un coup de pied, comme pour approuver les paroles de sa mère. Non mais OU VA LE MONDE ? Mon propre fils qui n'est même pas encore né complote avec sa mère contre moi. Et Hermione qui me regarde avec ce sourire suffisant. Et un autre coup de pied du bébé. Il y a erreur sur la marchandise, cet enfant est censé être un mini Malefoy, pas un mini Granger.

.

« _C'est bon, je capitule. Je vais les faire tes foutues pâtes. »

« _Merci mon amour. Et tu me les apporte au lit, j'ai pas envie de me lever. »

Elle est enceinte. Elle est enceinte. Elle est enceinte sinon son plat de pâtes elle pourrait se le mettre la où je pense. Merlin, je meurs d'envie de lui renverser sur la tête. Elle m'énerve. Mais elle est enceinte, elle est enceinte et je l'aime. Je dois tout faire pour son confort. Mais il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus. Elle est enceinte. Elle m'énerve. Plus que trois mois, trois long mois avant que tout se termine. Merlin, fait avancer le temps.

Et pourquoi faut-il toujours que ses envies de femme enceinte se déclarent au beau milieu de la nuit ? Je viens de regarder l'horloge de la cuisine : 2h30 de matin. Un être humain normalement constitué n'as PAS envie de pâtes à cette heure ci...mais Hermione Granger n'est PAS un être humain normal.

Et me voilà à faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole et à faire revenir des lardons dans une poêle. J'ai l'impression d'être un elfe de maison, où même pire : un _esclave._

Une fois les pâtes cuites, je les dispose dans une assiette avec les lardons et la crème, sans oublier le gruyère râpé, et je retourne dans notre chambre. Mais, une fois arrivé prêt de ma chère et tendre, je manque de faire tomber l'assiette. Elle n'a pas osé me faire ça ? Elle s'est rendormie la...la...

Calme-toi Drago. Calme-toi.

Je retourne donc sur mes pas quand :

«_Drago, où tu vas ?»

«_Oh, tu es reveillée ? Je croyais que tu t'étais rendormie.

«_Ce n'est pas parce que je ferme les yeux que je dors ! Donne-moi mes pâtes maintenant.

.

.

.

«_Je crois qu'il va bientôt me falloir de nouveaux vêtements de grossesse...j'ai tellement grossi.

Ma femme est debout, de profil devant le miroir et elle me jette un regard pour voir si j'ai bien entendu sa dernière phrase. Et effectivement je l'ai bien entendu. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas pour elle que je rebondisse sur ce qu'elle vient de dire car ça risquerai de la vexer fortement. Oui elle est grosse, elle ressemble à une baleine...mais si elle arrêtait un peu de manger comme une vache, elle serait peut-être moins grosse. Elle ne fait que ça en ce moment : manger, manger et manger.

«_Je suis grosse, ça me déprime...je mangerais bien de la pizza pour me consoler.

«_Mia...

«_Quoi ?

«_Il est onze heures du matin.

«_Je sais.

«_Tu ne vas pas manger de la pizza en plein milieu de la matinée.

«_Si. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

.

OoO

«_Mon amour.

«_Oui.

«_Tu m'apporte une tartine de pain avec de la confiture d'abricot.

«_Tout de suite Mia.

Je me lève du canapé, vais lui faire sa tartine et lui rapporte gentillement avant de me rassoir. Hermione engloutit littéralement sa tartine avant de me demander :

«_Je peux en avoir une autre ?

«_Étant donné que tu ne supporterais pas la réponse « non », je vais dire oui.

«_Merci.

.

«_Tu me rapporte une barre de chocolat.

.

«_J'ai envie de céréales avec du lait.

.

«_Je veux le reste de gratin de pomme de terre d'hier.

.

«_Ramènes-moi du pop corn et des bonbons.

.

«_Drago : tant que tu es dans la cuisine, prends moi un yaourt à la pêche.

«_Y'en a plus.

«_QUOI ?

«_Y'en a plus. Tu les as fini hier.

«_MAIS JE VEUX PAS D'UN AUTRE PARFUM.

«_Hum...en réalité, il n'y a plus de yaourts du tout dans le frigo...il n'y a plus grand chose en fait...et dans les placards non plus.

«_QUOI ? MAIS COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE MOI, SI J'AI FAIM, SI...SI J'AI ENVIE DE YAOURTS.

.

Oula, je sens venir la crise de larmes. Et je sens que ça va me retomber dessus. Alors que c'est elle qui mange tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage.

«_Ma chérie, tu sais que si tu mangeais un peu moins...

«_JE MANGE NORMALEMENT. Il faut qu'on aille faire les courses.

«_Qui ça ? Toi et moi ?

«_Non, moi et Voldemort, réplique-t-elle sarcastique.

«_Mais tu sais très bien que je déteste ça.

«_Et TU sais très bien que JE suis enceinte. Je ne peux pas aller au supermarché toute seule. C'est MOI qui suis grosse, MOI qui ai mal au dos, MOI qui porte TON enfant.

Et bla bla bla bla... en tout cas c'est MOI qui supporte tes jérémiades incessantes et MOI qui suis réveillé tout les deux jours en plein milieu de la nuit.

«_(...) MOI qui ne rentre plus dans mes vêtements, MOI qui...

«_C'est bon. Allons faire les courses.

Et me voilà en pleine jungle (comprenez, au supermarché) en train de pousser un caddie pendant qu'Hermione marche à mes côtés. On a à peine fait trois pas que deux grands-mères se mettent à parler à Hermione.

«_Oh, que c'est beau une femme enceinte...c'est pour quand ?

«_Pour dans trois mois, répond fièrement Hermione.

«_C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

«_Un garçon.

«_Ohhhhhhhhh, c'est formidable. Mais vous savez, il ne faut pas trop vous fatiguer, faire les courses je ne sais pas si c'est bon.

«_Vous êtes gentilles mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis bien accompagnée. Fait Hermione en me désignant d'un geste de la main.

«_Ah oui. Vous en avez de la chance, d'avoir un homme qui vous aide.

Ha ! J'espère qu'elle a bien entendu. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend.

.

Après avoir salué les mamies. Hermione m'entraine au rayon laitage. Elle commence a remplir le caddie de yaourts, petits suisses et autre mousses au chocolat. Puis, elle s'empare d'un yaourt à la pêche et commence à l'ouvrir.

«_Mais Mia, qu'est ce que tu fait ?

«_Je mange mon yaourt à la pêche.

«_Mais tu ne peux pas le manger ici !

«_Bien sur que si, j'ai pris une cuiller exprès.

Elle me rend dingue. Maintenant qu'elle a son yaourt, elle m'emmène au rayon des biscuits ou elle entasse dans le caddie tout les paquets qui sont à sa portée.

.

«_Excusez-moi ?

«_Oui Monsieur.

«_Il est interdit de manger des produits du magasin tant qu'ils n'ont pas été payés.

Il manquait plus que ça. Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi.

«_Mais nous allons les payer. Le reste du paquet est dans le caddie.

«_Peu importe Madame. Je vais vous demander de me donner ce yaourt.

«_Alors là, vous rêvez !!

Elle devient insolente. Ce n'est pas bon.

«_Madame. Donnez-moi ce yaourt.

«_COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ME FAIRE CA. JE SUIS ENCEINTE, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT. Dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer. «J'AI BESOIN DE MON YAOURT. VOUS N'ETES QU'UN SANS COEUR. ET TOI DRAGO TU POURRAIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE, TU LE LAISSE ME PERSECUTER SANS RIEN DIRE.

Le pauvre employé du magasin ne sait plus où se mettre...et moi non plus. Nous avons servi de spectacle pour tout les clients. J'ai honte...Merlin j'ai honte. Quand je vous disais que je n'aime pas aller faire les courses ! Il n'y a qu'a moi que ça arrive des choses comme ça !

.

OoO

Quelle journée épuisante ! Je viens à peine de sortir de la salle de réunion. C'était d'un ennui. Encore pire que les cours d'histoire de la magie.

Je me dirige accompagné de Weasley vers mon bureau, afin de récupérer mes affaires. Potter n'est pas avec nous. Monsieur se prend une semaine de vacances. Arrivé au bureau, je remarque un petit papier posé sur ma table. Je le prend, le regarde, et la, je me demande une énième fois pourquoi j'ai mis Hermione enceinte.

« _Euh Weasley...regardes ça. Tu y comprend quelque chose ? »

« _Rien du tout. Ca doit être moldu parce que croit moi, je m'y connais en nourriture. »

« _Mais comment je fais moi ?!? Hermione va me trucider si je ne lui ramène pas ce qu'elle a envie de manger... »

« _Désolé mon pote mais je ne peux rien faire »

Et le voilà qui s'en va en ricanant. L'enfoiré. MERLIN JE T'EN SUPPLIE. AIDE-MOI !!!!!

.

Maintenant je suis dans la rue. Il est huit heure du soir et je ne sais pas ou je dois trouver cette putain de nourriture. Elle sait pourtant bien que je ne connait rien aux moldus.

Potter !!!!!!! C'est ça la solution. Il faut que j'aille le voir et il pourra m'expliquer.

Un transplanage plus tard, me voilà devant la maison de notre cher survivant, qui va M'aider à survivre ce coup ci.

« _Malefoy. Si j'ai prit des vacances ce n'est pas pour que tu vienne me parler du bureau. Je me fiche de ce qu'il ont dit à la réunion. »

« _Non Potter ! On s'en fiche du bureau. J'ai un problème beaucoup plus GRAVE. Il faut que tu me dise ce qu'est un moc dou. »

« _Un moc dou ? »

« _Oui, un moc dou, ou moc doo...tiens regarde plutôt. »

Je lui tends le parchemin d'Hermione et je vois qu'il réprime un éclat de rire.

.

_Mon Drago chéri que j'aime à la folie,_

_J'ai envie de manger Mac Do, c'est horrible, je ne pense qu'a ça depuis tout à l'heure. Il me faut un mac Do, tu DOIS me ramener ça. Dès que tu sors du travail vas-y parce que j'ai déjà faim. J'ai mangé du chocolat blanc pour patienter mais les tablettes sont presque finies. Je te fais la liste de ce que je veux. _

_A ce soir. Je t'aime._

.

Tu comprends mon problème maintenant Potter ? Déjà Hermione a marqué 2 fois « je t'aime » dans son mot, ce qui prouve a quel point elle a envie de ce mac truc. Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée ce que c'est, d'où je peux en trouver, et je ne connais aucune de ces choses qu'elle a écrite sur sa liste. Il FAUT que tu m'aides.

« _Mon pauvre Malefoy ! Si tu méprisais moins le monde moldu... »

« _Je ne méprise pas le monde moldu. Je _vis_ avec une née-moldue je te signale. »

« _...tu saurais que le Mac do est un fast food très connu chez les moldu et qu'ils y font des tas de choses... »

« _Abrège Potter. Dis-moi où ce trouve ce putain de fast food dans cette putain de ville. »

« _Malefoy ! On habite à _Londres, _des Mac do, il y en a à tout les coins de rues. »

Je me sens ridicule quand je rentre à l'intérieur du fameux fast food. Presque autant que le jour où j'ai du aller à la pharmacie. En tout cas c'est bruyant, ça pue la friture et il y a plein de monde. Je commence a faire la queue en ayant l'impression d'avoir «_ c'est la première fois que je viens ici et je me sens con »_ tatoué sur le front.

Bref, il arrive un moment où c'est à mon tour.

« _Monsieur ? » Me demande une employée d'un air mal-aimable

« _Euh... » je sors le parchemin d'Hermione tout en ressentant une forte envie de me faire engloutir par le sol. La serveuse lève un sourcil moqueur en me voyant hésiter, puis je finis par lui tendre la liste. Je suis incapable de prononcer correctement ce qui est écrit.

La serveuse s'en va et revient avec un immense gobelet en carton, des boites en carton et des frites dans un...sachet en carton. Elle me range toutes ses choses dans un sac et me demande de payer (heureusement que j'ai toujours un peu d'argent moldu sur moi).

.

« _Drago ! Tu en a mis du temps. C'est tout de même pas compliqué de me rapporter un peu de nourriture. »

Mets la en veilleuse un peu. Je viens de faire un effort surhumain elle trouve un moyen de me critiquer.

Elle se rue sur le sac et en déballe les frites, le gobelet rempli d'un liquide orange qui pétille, un milk shake, des morceaux de poulets et plusieurs morceaux de pain avec de la viande et de la salade au milieu.

Elle commence a manger en fermant les yeux, comme si elle était en train de savourer un repas digne d'un grand chef. Alors que ce qu'elle ingurgite me paraît plus que gras. Mais j'ai quand même envie de gouter...c'est vrai quoi, après tout c'est moi qui suis allé chercher tout ça.

Je tends alors la main pour attraper ce qu'Hermione appelle des « nuggets de poulet »... Grave erreur.

« _DRAGOOOOOOO, POSE CA TOUT DE SUITE !!!!! »

« _Mais Mia... »

« _POSE CA »

« _Pourquoi ? »

« _C'est MA nuggets, RENDS LA MOI. »

« _Mia, ne soit pas ridicule, tu peux bien m'en passer une pour que je goûte. »

« _NON. »

Et la voilà qui se jete sur moi comme une furie afin de m'arracher la nuggets des mains. Je vis avec une folle...et j'ai une énorme griffure sur le bras.

.

_Moralité : ne JAMAIS s'interposer entre une femme enceinte et de la nourriture._

_

* * *

_Et voila pour le 6ème mois. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Surtout le passage du fast food ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu aussi.

Bisous


	7. 7ème mois

Coucou. Un nouveau chapitre pour terminer le week-end (ou commençer les vacances pour certaines *Jess ne te sens surtout pas visée lol*).

En tout cas, le septième mois risque d'être un peu...agité.

**Disclaime****r** : Les persos sont a J., seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Draymione333** : Merci pour tes reviews, oui il risque de s'en prendre encore plein la figure. Plus la fin de la grossesse approche et plus c'est dur lol.

**Lady Hope** : Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra d'autres enfants après ça...mais comme c'est Hermione la chef... ^^

**Malfoy Funambule** : Voici la suite, et il va encore en baver.

* * *

7ème mois 

.

« _Enzo? »

« _Non. »

« _Arthus ? »

« _Non, je t'ai déjà dit : pas de nom en « us », ça me fait trop penser à ton père. »

« _Bon, Matthew ? »

« _Non. »

« _Pourquoi ? »

« _C'est moche. »

« _Pas du tout. C'est un prénom tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

« _Non, c'est moche. Trouve autre chose. »

« _Euh, Léo »

« _Non, trop court. »

« _Maximillien »

« _Trop long. »

« _Je sais ! Drago junior ! »

« _Non mais tu rêves ou quoi ? Hors de question que j'appelle mon fils Drago junior. Déjà qu'un seul Drago ça me tape sur les nerfs, ce n'est pas pour en avoir deux. »

« _Merci ! Il faut le dire si je t'embête. Je peux m'en aller. »

« _Oui tu m'embêtes ! Et NON tu ne peux PAS t'en aller. C'est toi qui as critiqué tout mes prénoms alors trouve-en un bien. »

« _Mes prénoms sont bien. »

« _Ah oui ? Comme Drago junior ? Laisses-moi rire. MES prénoms étaient beaucoup mieux. »

« _Henri ? Louis ? William ? Charles ? J'ai oublié Édouard et Richard. Ces prénoms sont cent fois plus nul que les miens. »

« _N'importe quoi. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Les plus grands rois de France et d'Angleterre ont porté ces prénoms. Ces prénoms ont bercés mes cours d'histoire quand j'étais à l'école primaire moldue. J'avais du faire un exposé sur Louis XIV et... »

.

Elle continue de monologuer sur ses exposés mais je ne l'écoute plus. De toute façon, je n'ai même pas besoin de l'écouter pour savoir qu'elle a eu A+ à ce fameux exposé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de la plus grande Je-Sais-Tout du Royaume-Uni (et d'Europe même) ? Des cours d'histoire de l'école _moldue : _Potter aussi est allé à l'école moldue et je suis sure qu'il est incapable de se souvenir de ses cours. Chose tout à fait normale.

Mais pas pour Hermione...même enceinte il faut qu'elle ramène tout au savoir, à l'école. Mais il est hors de question de mon fils porte un nom de roi de France. Ridicule. Henri Malefoy, Louis Malefoy... ça ne sonne pas bien du tout.

« _... et le professeur était enthousiaste parce que j'avais dessiné une frise avec les dates des règnes de... »

« _Mia chérie. »

« _Quoi ? »

« _Mon fils ne portera pas le nom d'un roi. »

.

.

J'ai froid et j'ai un mal de dos effroyable. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi. Eh bien parce que je suis allongé sur le canapé, en train d'essayer vainement de trouver le sommeil. Après que j'ai refusé encore une fois que mon fils porte un prénom stupide, Hermione est partie s'enfermer dans la chambre. Je l'ai laissé bouder puis j'ai voulu aller me coucher...mais la porte était verrouillée et j'ai eu beau essayer toute sorte de sortilèges, elle n'a jamais voulu s'ouvrir.

Voilà pourquoi je suis sur le canapé du salon, avec une couverture si fine qu'elle ne m'apporte aucune chaleur.

A 5h du matin je rends les armes. J'ai vraiment trop froid. Je vais faire un truc qu'Hermione déteste mais je n'ai pas le choix : je vais transplaner dans notre chambre. Je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas mis de sortilège anti-transplanage.

Gagné. Je vais pouvoir dormir au chaud.

.

Je suis réveillé par une sensation désagréable au niveau de la jambe. Une fois sorti de ma brume de sommeil, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit tout simplement d'Hermione qui me donne des coups de pieds.

« _Va t'en ! T'a pas le droit de dormir là. Va t'en »

« _Mia, c'est ma chambre à moi aussi. »

« _M'en fiche. »

« _Mia...tu ne vas pas bouder pour une stupide histoire de prénom. »

« _Laisse-moi. Et ce n'est pas une _stupide _histoire de prénom. Un prénom on l'a pour toute la vie. Il faut le choisir avec attention. »

« _Bon, puisqu'on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord. On a qu'a choisir les autres prénoms d'accord ? »

Je pensais avoir eu une bonne idée...mais quelle erreur j'avais fait là. Les autres prénoms c'est secondaire n'est ce pas. Tout le monde s'en fiche. Et pourtant...

« _NON,NON et NON, on mettra Robert en PREMIER. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton père passerai avant le mien. »

« _Mia, ça ne change rien que notre fils s'appelle X Lucius Robert ou X Robert Lucius. »

« _SI, ça change. Et si pour toi ça ne change rien, pourquoi ne mets pas Robert en premier. »

« _Très bien, mettons Robert en premier. Donc se sera X Robert Lucius Blaise Harry. »

« _Tu recommences. Pourquoi Blaise en premier ? »

« _Parce que Robert est en premier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais tout les privilèges ? »

« _Tu ne vois pas ? Tu te fiches de moi Drago ? Qui est-ce qui porte 11kg en plus dans le ventre ? Qui a mal au dos ? Qui ne peut plus s'allonger comme elle veut ? »

.

Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de voisins parce que je pense qu'ils nous prendraient pour des fous. Et la folie, laissez-moi vous dire que je n'en suis pas loin. Non mais vraiment. On est en train de se disputer pour une vulgaire histoire de prénoms. Complètement puéril.

« _Tu ne penses qu'a toi comme d'habitude. »

Inspire, expire, inspire expire. Il faut vraiment que je reste calme. Je me demande si elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Je ne pense qu'a moi, non mais elle se fiche de qui ? Je fais TOUT pour elle depuis 7 mois et elle ose me dire que je ne pense qu'a moi. Vous croyez que je pourrais avoir des problèmes si je la stupéfixe pendant les deux mois restant ?

Oui, moi aussi je pensais la même chose. Je vais plutôt m'habiller et aller prendre l'air.

.

« _Ou tu vas ? »

« _Me promener cinq minutes. »

« _Non, non, non. Tu iras te promener quand on aura réglé cette histoire de prénom. »

Et c'est reparti, nous revoilà assis au même endroit qu'hier, à réfléchir à la même question.

« _On pourrait l'appeler Théo. C'est bien non ? »

« _Oui Théo c'est mignon...le seul problème c'est que ça me rappelle ton espèce d'abruti d'ami Théodore. »

« _Mais Hermione... »

« _Non, ce sera pas Théo. »

« _Purée mais on va jamais y arriver. »

« _T'a qu'a en donner des bien. »

« _Toi aussi. »

« _Les miens étaient bien. »

Stop. Je ne réponds pas sinon on va repartir en dispute et je vais repasser une nuit sur le canapé, chose totalement impensable.

C'est au moment ou je m'apprêtais à m'arracher une touffe de mes précieux cheveux que le miracle s'est produit. Merlin, que je prie et que j'appelle à l'aide depuis des mois -et qui ne s'était encore jamais manifesté- c'est enfin décidé à venir me donner un coup de pouce. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment mais Hermione et moi avons ouvert la bouche en même temps et c'est le même prénom qui en est sorti.

« _Déméter. »

« _Oh oui Drago, c'est celui là qu'il lui faut. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la mythologie grecque. J'avais fait un exposé sur les différentes étymologies des ... »

Je crois que je vais omettre de lui dire que j'avais un oncle qui s'appelait Déméter et que le troisième prénom de mon père est Dimitri, elle risquerait de changer d'avis n'est ce pas !?!

« _Alors c'est réglé, il s'appellera Déméter, Robert Lucius, Harry, Blaise. »

Oui elle a gagné. Elle a réussi a placer son père et son meilleur ami en premier mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas en état pour une nouvelle dispute.

.

OoO

.

« _Drago. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps qu'on aille faire les magasins. On à la chambrée, la poussette et le porte bébé mais on a rien niveau vêtements. Et un bébé ça a besoin de beaucoup de vêtement. »

« _Tu parles ! Il ne les mettra qu'une seule fois parce qu'il aura trop grandi. »

« _N'importe quoi. »

Quand on parle de shopping, Hermione sait visiblement se montrer de mauvaise foi. Tout comme quand elle revient du centre commercial avec un nouveau jean et qu'elle me jure que tout les autres -au moins une vingtaine- ne lui vont plus.

« _Et tu ne veux pas y aller avec ta mère ? Ou avec Narcissa ? Vous vous entendez bien toutes les deux. »

« _Et comme ça tu pourras aller au pub, et t'enfiler des bieraubeurres devant un match de quidditch. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. »

« _Quoi ? »

« _Rien. Tu viens avec moi. »

.

Et nous voilà partis pour le chemin de traverse. Le chaudron baveur, on ne fait qu'y passer. Adieu quidditch, bieaubeurre, whisky pur feu et rigolades entre amis. Bonjour, _la féerie du bébé. _Non mais quel nom stupide. Quelle idée d'appeler un magasin la féerie du bébé.

L'intérieur est immense. Des allées et des allées remplies de vêtements. Je suis découragé d'avance mais alors qu'Hermione commence à farfouiller dans les rayonnages, je repère quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser.

« _Mia regarde. » Dis-je en extirpant un petit body. Ce dernier est trop craquant. Il est gris et vert, et l'écusson de serpentard et brodé sur le devant.

« _Non mais tu rigoles Drago. Tu crois vraiment que j'habillerais mon fils avec un vêtement aux couleurs de serpentard ? »

« _Ben, oui. »

« _Laisses-moi rire. » Elle me rejoins et commence a farfouiller au même endroit que moi.

« _Celui la est beaucoup mieux. »

« _Gryffondor ? Et pourquoi pas poufsouffle ? »

« _Autant l'habituer dès à présent aux couleurs de sa future maison. »

« _Parce que tu crois qu'il ira a gryffondor ? Certainement pas. On va acheter ce body de serpentard parce qu'il ira a serpentard. Jamais un Malefoy ne sera envoyé à gryffondor. »

« _Et pourquoi ça ? »

« _Parce que...parce que... »

« _Oui ? »

Bon d'accord, je ne peux pas répondre à sa question. Que pourrais-je lui répondre. Que j'aurais honte que mon fils soit envoyé à gryffondor ? Alors qu'elle même a passé sa scolarité dans cette maison. C'est juste que je serai fier qu'il aille dans la même maison que moi.

Hermione me regarde avec ce petit regard satisfait avant de prendre deux body gryffondor : un trois mois et un six mois.

Quant-a moi, je m'empare d'un body serpentard 1 an que je cache discrètement. Il va falloir que je paye sans qu'elle sans aperçoive...

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, me voilà devant des étagères remplies de petits pyjamas, de grenouillères, de petits pantalons. Je m'apprête a choisir les différentes tailles quand Hermione m'arrête...encore une fois.

« _Ah non. Tu ne vas tomber dans ces clichés complètement ridicule et vieux jeu. Hors de question que notre bébé soit habillé tout en bleu. »

« _Mais, c'est un garçon Mia, il faut qu'on l'habille en bleu. »

« _Il faut, il faut. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un garçon qu'_il faut _qu'il porte du bleu. Toutes les autres couleurs sont adéquates. »

« _Ah ouais. Alors habille le en rose pendant que tu y es. Transforme-le en tapette. »

« _QUOI ! Mais c'est quoi ce raisonnement totalement arriéré. Je pourrais l'habiller en rose qu'il ne serait pas une « tapette ». Et la question n'est même pas là. Qu'est ce que ça changerai si ton fils était une « tapette » comme tu le dit si bien. »

« _Tu plaisantes ? Je le renierai bien sur. Tu imagine le déshonneur. Mon père en mourrait. »

Je crois que j'aurai du me taire. Hermione fait peur là. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me tuer d'un instant à l'autre.

« _Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels Mia. Mais mon fils. »

« _Ah oui ? Alors chez les autres ça ne te déranges pas. Les autres sont des « homosexuels » mais ton fils est une « tapette ». Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. C'est ton fils !!! Tu dois l'aimer peu importe ses préférences en tout genre. »

« _Mia arrête de crier. Pourquoi tu fais comme si il était homo alors qu'il n'est même pas né. »

« _Parce qu'il pourrait très bien l'être quand il sera grand et que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre parce que son père est un con énorme. »

« _Je viens d'une famille de sang-pur. La tradition... »

« _La tradition. Tu parles toujours de la tradition. On est au XXI ème siècle Drago. L'homosexualité n'est plus quelque chose de réprimé. »

.

Rappelez-moi comment ça a commencé ? Ah oui : les pyjamas bleus. Et maintenant on est en train de faire un débat sur l'homosexualité en plein milieu d'un magasin. Ça fait deux fois en deux mois que je me sens ridiculisé en public : parce que notre discussion animée n'est pas passé inaperçue et qu'il y a des tas de gens regroupés autour.

« _Je sais Mia, je sais. N'empêche que j'ai envie d'être grand-père un jour. »

Et hop, voilà comment faire redescendre le soufflet. Hermione me regarde d'un air suspicieux mais au moins, elle arrête de crier et les gens se dispersent peu à peu.

« _On peut quand même prend UN pyjama bleu. »

« _Un seul alors. Je préfère du jaune, du blanc, du rouge. »

Oui, en fait toutes les couleurs sauf le bleu et le vert. C'est bien parce qu'elle est enceinte mais laissez moi vous dire que dès qu'elle aura accouché, je referais toute la garde-robe de Déméter moi-même.

.

OoO

.

« _Drago. »

« _Oui mon amour. »

« _Tu es au courant que tu es en week-end ? »

« _Oui, il me semble que mon salon ne ressemble pas à un bureau du ministère et que tu ne ressemble ni à Potter ni à Weasley. »

« _Tes sarcasmes ne me font pas rire. Qu'est ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire le week-end. »

Euh !! Elle en fait des choses le week-end. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je lui réponde ?!

« _Le ménage Drago. Parce que si l'espace dans lequel on vit est propre, ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi. »

« _Eh bien va le faire ton ménage si tu en as tellement envie. »

« _Drago je suis ENCEINTE au cas ou tu ne t'en rappellerais plus. Tu as envie que j'accouche prématurément. Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne peux plus faire et le ménage en fait partie. Hors, je ne supporterais pas de vivre dans une porcherie et... »

D'accord, d'accord, j'ai comprit. Je lève ma baguette d'un air nonchalant et :

« _Récurv... »

« _Drago si tu tiens à dormir dans ton lit ce soir tu poses cette baguette_ immédiatement. »_

_« __Mais Mia chérie, tu viens de me demander de faire le ménage. »

« _Je ne fais pas le ménage en un coup de baguette MOI. »

« _Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je...Mais Hermione, c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu qu'on engage des elfes de maison. »

« _Parce que c'est inutile quand on a des bras et des jambes qui fonctionnent normalement. »

« _Je ne sais pas faire le ménage Mia. »

« _Et bien tu vas apprendre comme ça...ce n'est pas bien compliqué. »

.

Je devrais penser à changer de nom n'est ce pas. Parce que je n'ai plus rien d'un Malefoy à passer la seri...spre...serpillère. Je sais que le médicomage lui a interdit des tas de choses, dont faire le ménage mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'humilier.

Après la serpillère, c'est le tour de l'apirateur. Et ma baleine est tranquillement en train de me regarder avec ce petit air satisfait.

Quoi ? Il n'y a que dans ma tête que je l'appelle ma baleine. Ça me soulage.

« _Drago. »

« _J'ai presque fini .»

-Oui, j'ai vu. Je voulais juste te dire qu'après il faudra que tu change les draps, que tu mette la machine a laver en route et que tu repasses.

Par pitié, donnez moi une corde. Ou un tonneau de whisky-pur-feu. J'ai besoin de me prendre une cuite pour OUBLIER.

* * *

Voila, le pauvre Drago en a vu de toutes les couleurs ce mois ci...mais on approche de la fin, encore deux mois et ce sera la délivrance...où pas.

A la semaine prochaine ^^


	8. 8ème mois

Hey !! Comment ça va ? Je suis désolée de poster si tard mais j'ai eu un week-end assez agité et quelques petits problèmes d'internet. Bref, en tout cas je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour toutes ces reviews et les ajouts en alert/favoris. Je ne pensais pas que mon délire sur la grossesse plairait autant alors encore une fois Merci.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Mayelle :** Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule qui aurait dit à Hermione qu'elle exagère. Mais il faut croire qu'elle a une certaine emprise sur Drago...qui lui empêche de lui dire le fond de sa pensée xD

**Typex : **Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite ^^

**Criquette** : Quelle longue review !! J'étais toute contente quand je l'ai lue. Je suis honorée que tu ai fait une entorse à ta règle de ne lire que les fics terminées et tout aussi contente que tu n'ai pas regretté ton choix ^^ Mais le délai d'une semaine pour avoir la suite est quand même assez raisonnable non ? (J'espère que tu as survécu à l'attente insupportable ;)

Tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchées et j'ai été vraiment ravie parce que rester encore et encore devant une fic alors qu'on a qu'une envie, celle d'aller se coucher, je l'ai déjà fait et les fics pour lesquelles je restais étaient vraiment super alors que tu fasses ça pour la mienne, ça m'a fait quelque chose ^^

J'espère quand même que tu as réussi a dormir après (peut-être as-tu rêvé de Drago qui allait au Mac do ^^)

En tout cas tu as mit le doigt sur ce que je voulais faire passer dans cette fic « une situation plus légère où l'on retrouve certaines caractéristiques de son caractère passé », c'est tout a fait ça, je voulais écrire quelque chose de léger, qui les montre dans la vie de tout les jours. Montrer qu'une fois ensemble et bien ensemble, ils sont un couple « presque » comme les autres. Et je m'amuse à faire une Hermione exaspérante pour autre chose que pour les études. Une vraie tête à claque mais Drago n'ose rien faire hihi.

J'espère que la suite te plaira. D'ailleurs tu as eu une bonne idée pour l'accouchement, mais non, ils ne se sont pas trompés, ce sera bien un garçon. Imagines si ils s'étaient trompés. Hermione aurait trouvé un moyen de rejeter la faute sur Drago. Et ils auraient du tout recommencer en catastrophe : la chambre, les vêtements, le prénom...les nerfs du pauvre Drago ne pourraient pas le supporter...

Bon, je te laisse à ta lecture^^

**Lolita : **Merci beaucoup. Drago a encore deux mois à tenir...il ne doit pas encore lâcher prise.

**Lady Hope** : Drago ne dit rien, ou du moins, il n'exprime pas à voix haute ce qu'il pense d'une part, comme tu l'as dit parce qu'il l'aime malgré tout mais surtout car il appréhende un peu de l'offenser au vu de son état. Comme elle est enceinte, il n'ose pas trop la vexer ou l'énerver (même si il n'énerve quand même en ne faisant rien ^^). C'est sur qu'il ne ressemble plus trop au Drago de Rowling mais je pense que c'est le cas depuis le tout début de l'histoire...jamais le Drago des livres se serait laissé « embobiner » si je peux dire ça comme ça, par Hermione.

Et je sais qu'Hermione est exaspérante mais elle a l'impression qu'elle est dans son droit (elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'elle a tendance à exagérer ^^)

J'espère que la suite te plaira malgré tout.

* * *

.

8ème mois.

.

Aaahhh, que je suis bien. J'avais oublié à quel point c'est bon de savourer les plaisirs de la vie. Des gens autour de moi qui parlent de tout et de rien. Qui ne prononcent pas les mots « bébé » « fais ce que je te dis » ou encore « DRAGOOOOOOO » toutes les deux minutes. Et le « DRAGOOOOOOO » il faut l'imaginer avec l'intonation quasi-hystérique d'Hermione ainsi que le regard qui tue qui va avec.

Mais pourquoi je parle de ça ? Pourquoi je pense à ça. Je devrais plutôt profiter de ce rare instant de liberté.

.

« _Un autre whisky-pur-feu s'il vous plait. »

« _Ça va Malefoy ? »

« _On ne peut mieux Potter, on ne peut mieux. Du quidditch et du whisky. L'équation gagnante en « i ». »

« __L'équation gagnante en « i »_ ? » Répète Potter en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

« _Mais oui. Parce que dans quiiiiiiiiiidditch et dans whiiiiiiisky il y a le son « iiii » qui se répète. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« _Je vois très bien. » Réponds Potter qui n'a pourtant l'air de ne rien voir du tout. « _Tu en es à ton combientième verre ? »

« _Moi ? Oh, seulement le quatrième. Mais je ne suis pas bourré Potter si c'est ce que tu crois. C'est juste que mes réflexions sont trop intellectuelles pour toi. »

« _Si tu le dit. »

.

Oui je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous pensez comme Potter. Mais je ne suis pas bourré, loin de là. Je suis juste un peu « pompette » comme dirait Hermione.

Mais pourquoi je repense à elle. Je suis tranquille ici, il ne faut pas qu'elle vienne s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. J'ai enfin réussi à lui échapper aujourd'hui, c'était un cas de force majeure : elle a invité SA mère et MA mère à la maison. Les supporter toutes les trois...en période de grossesse...c'est au dessus de mes forces...alors j'ai élevé ma voix d'Homme et je suis parti.

Bon j'avoue : je leur ai dit que j'allais au toilettes et j'ai transplané comme un voleur...

Hermione va me tuer quand je vais rentrer. ARRETE DE PENSER A ELLE. AMUSES-TOI. Elle est en bonne compagnie, je ne vais quand même pas culpabiliser. Je suis un Malefoy enfin !

Quoi qu'à l'heure qu'il est Narcissa et Jane on du s'en aller...Hermione est toute seule à la maison...cerveau tais-toi.

« _Eh ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Malefoy ? L'Angleterre marque et tu ne réagis même pas. »

« _Excuse Weasley mais je pensais à Her...je pensais à mon prochain verre. A ton avis : whisky ou bière ? »

Ouais, parce que dans bière aussi il y a le son « ii ». Ahahah...je crois que je deviens de plus en plus pompette. Et c'est hi-la-rant.

« _IL Y AVAIT UN CHAUDRON; IL Y AVAIT UN CHAUDRON; QUI PARLAIT A SON PLAFOND; QUI PARLAIT A SON PLAFOND; ET LE PLAFOND LUI DISAIT; ET LE PLAFOND LUI DISAIT; MON CHAUDRON TU ES TROUÉ; MON CHAUDRON TU ES TROUÉ; LALALALALALALALA. »

.

« _Hermione va nous tuer. »

« _Non, Hermione va tuer Drago. Elle n'est pas censée savoir qu'on se trouvait avec lui. »

« _On a fait une bêtise Harry. On aurait du l'empêcher de se souler. »

« _Ouais...mais je crois qu'il en avait besoin. »

« _Drago...le bar va fermer. Il faut qu'on rentre. »

« _Ahhhhhhh non, jsui bien a'vec vous...Harry...Ronald...jvous aime vous savez. »

« _Oui, oui...on sait aussi que tu aimes Hermione. Hermione qui t'attends à la maison. »

« _Nan...qu'une baleine...m'énerve. »

« _Malefoy ! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT. »

OoO

.

Ahahahah. Pourquoi je rigole ? Je sais pas. J'ai envie. Et puis j'arrive pas à rentrer la clé dans la serrure. Hihi. Vous trouvez pas ça drôle vous ? Ah bon...tant pis.

Ah, j'ai enfin réussi. Oula, je viens de me prendre un coin de...quelque chose. Je crois que je suis bourré, mais c'est pas sur. C'est vrai que j'ai bu pas mal de verres...m'enfin...

Une fois que j'ai retrouvé le chemin qui mène a ma chambre, je me rends compte qu'il y a de la lumière.

« _Ou t'étais passé ? »

« _Tu dors pas ? »

« _Réponds moi espèce de double crétin ? CA T'AMUSE DE DIRE QUE TU VA AU TOILETTES ET DE PARTIR EN DOUCE. TA MERE ETAIT SCANDALISEE. JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE TOUTE LA SOIREE.

« _Mais ne t'énerve pas Hermione. » Dis-je en m'installant à ses côtés sur le lit. »

« _J'AI EU PEUR ESPECE DE... »

Je me blotti contre elle et la regarde d'un air que j'aurais qualifié de niais si j'étais encore capable de penser correctement.

« _J'aime quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ma grosse baleine adorée. »

« _Co...comment tu m'a appelée ? »

« _Ben...ma grosse baleine adorée. Je t'appelle tout le temps comme ça. »

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou

« _Ma baleine...t'es mon cachalot Mia...mon petit bibendum, mon pachyderme que j'aime à la folie...mon mammouth rien qu'a moi...mozzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz »

.

.

J'ai un léger mal de tête ce matin. A Peine réveillé je n'ai qu'une seule envie : me rendormir. Motive toi Drago ! Il faut que je lève. En plus Hermione est déjà levée.

C'est en me levant moi même que je me rends compte que je suis habillé. Euh, il y a un problème non ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dormi tout habillé ??? Allez Drago, essaye de te rappeler ce que tu as fait hier soir ?

Oh Merde ! Hermione, Jane et Narcissa. Les toilettes. Le bar. Potter et Weasley. Si je suis habillé, je ne vois qu'une seule et unique raison : hier soir, je devais être dans un sale état. Hermione-va-me-tuer.

J'arrive dans la cuisine mine de rien, me préparant psychologiquement à la crise monumentale qu'Hermione va me faire. Elle est attablée devant son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude et ô miracle, elle ne dit rien...pour l'instant.

Le temps que je prépare mon café, grille mon pain et beurre mes toast, toujours rien.

C'est en m'asseyant à table en face que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Hermione a très bon appétit depuis plusieurs mois, pour être gentil, je dirais qu'elle mange pour deux. Or, son bol de chocolat était rempli, ses tartines étaient beurrée pour l'une, recouvertes de confitures pour les autres mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir y toucher. Son verre d'habitude rempli de jus de citrouille était rempli d'eau. _D'eau _vous vous rendez compte ?!?

.

Bon, je commence à manger tout en jetant des coup d'oeil furtifs à Hermione. Elle reste assise sans bouger. _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me hurle pas dessus pour hier ? _Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

« _Huum...Mia tu ne manges pas ? »

« _Non. »

« _Tu n'as pas faim aujourd'hui ? »

« _Si. »

« _Alors pourquoi tu ne manges pas. »

« _Parce que je suis GROSSE. »

Mais qu'est ce qui lui es encore passé par la tête ?

« _Mais Mia tu es enceinte ? Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que ton ventre soit tout plat. »

« _C'est ça. Retourne ta veste. Tu ne disais pas la même chose hier. »

Hier ? Oh putain. Qu'est que j'ai bien pu raconter hier ? Je crains le pire.

« _Mia... »

« _Puisque je suis une BALEINE, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à manger. »

Elle à crié cette dernière phrase mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Sa voix s'en va dans les aiguë.

« _Mais mon amour, c'est un surnom affectif « ma baleine », je le trouve à croquer ton ventre tout rond. »

« _Te moques pas de moi Drago. Et le cachalot ? Le pachyderme ? Le bibendum ? Le mammouth ? Je vois bien que tu me trouves grosse et moche. Tu n'osais pas me le dire mais le whisky à fait le travail à ta place ! » Dit-elle la voix maintenant tremblante.

Ne me dites pas que je lui ai dit tout ça ?!? Si ? Oh Merlin Merlin Merlin. Je vais tuer Potter et Weasley !!!

Comment ça ce n'est pas leur faute ? Ils avaient qu'à m'empêcher de boire.

Oui, je sais. Je n'avais qu'à pas m'enfuir en douce au pub, mais merde quoi, je voulais juste un peu de répit.

Mammouth...Pachyderme...en temps normal j'aurais ricané mais là...l'heure est grave et Hermione va me...mais où est-elle ?

.

Je la retrouve dans la chambre, assise sur le lit, en pleurs.

« _Mon amour. Ne te mets pas dans tout tes état pour un petit surnom. »

« _Non...tu as raison, je suis grosse. Je ne...sais même pas pourquoi tu restes avec moi... »

« _Qu'est ce que tu racontes Mia ? »

« _Mais si...toi tu aimes les belles filles, grandes et fines...moi je suis moche et grosse...en plus je suis obligée de marcher avec les jambes écartée et je ressemble à une otarie. »

Je m'assois à ses côtés et la prend dans mes bras pour essayer d'apaiser son gros chagrin. Elle tente de se dégager mais je le tiens serrée contre moi.

« _Tu es belle Hermione. Toi et Déméter. »

« _C'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de partir. Mais tu ne le fais pas parce que je porte ton fils. »

« _MIA ! Arrête de dire des bêtises !! »

« _C'EST LA VERITE. Je suis horrible : j'ai des vergetures partout...j'ai te...tellement grossi que j'ai plein de cellulite...et j'ai des varices sur les jambes et...et...mon visage est tout bouffi. »

« _Ton visage est bouffi parce que tu pleures. Tu dramatises tout. »

« _Non...tu verras...une fois que j'aurais accouché tu ne voudras plus de moi parce que j'aurais un corps... »

« _Hermione ne dit pas de bêtises. Je serais toujours là. Avant et après l'accouchement. »

« _C'est pas vrai...si tu restes avec moi c'est parce que tu me tromperas avec une suédoise aux gros seins. »

« _Jamais je ne te tromperai Hermione. J'aurais trop peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire en l'apprenant. »

C'était de l'humour !!!! Mais apparemment, ma tentative pour la calmer à lamentablement échoué parce que ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité.

« _Tu vois ! En...en plus...tu as pe...peur de moi. Je suis nulle...comme femme...Parvati avait raison...quand elle disait que je devrais finir vieille fille...je suis sure que notre fils me trouvera nulle lui aussi. »

Eh oh, Merlin !!! J'ai un problème là !! Le baby blues c'est pas censé être _après_ la naissance du bébé ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi d'aimer une fille qui ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ?

« _Mia ! Écoutes-moi ! Tu n'es pas nulle. Je suis certain que tu seras la meilleure maman du monde. Et moi le meilleur papa bien entendu. Et tu es également la meilleure femme du monde. Tu es parfaite. »

.

Oui d'accord, j'ai un petit, tout petit peu menti. La vérité c'est qu'Hermione est la meilleure femme du monde SAUF quand elle est enceinte. Mais vu dans l'état ou elle est, si je lui dit que depuis 8 mois, c'est un véritable petit tyran, elle risque d'aller voir les directeurs d'Azkaban et de leur demander de l'enfermer.

« _Je suis sure que tu ne m'aimes plus. »

« _Je t'aime Hermione. Et tu sais ce qu'on va faire : tu va te calmer, tu va arrêter de pleurer, tu va aller manger et ensuite je vais t'emmener à l'institut de beauté. »

Eh oui, que voulez vous. Je suis la gentillesse incarnée. Vous aimeriez bien m'avoir n'est ce pas ?

« _Tu vois que tu me trouves moche...tu veux que j'aille à l'institut de beauté parce que je ne...te plais plus comme ça. »

Je crois que vais démissionner.

« _Mia, je t'emmène à l'institut de beauté pour que tu te détendes. Tu n'aimerai pas qu'on te fasse un massage. »

« _Si » Fait-elle en reniflant.

« _Parfait. »

OoO

.

« _Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis la médicomage Wilson et c'est moi qui m'occupe – comme vous vous en doutez surement – des cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Alors je vais vous demander à toute de prendre un tapis de sol. Messieurs, placez-vous ensuite derrière vos femmes. »

Non ! Je vous interdis de m'imaginer à ce fameux cours de préparation à l'accouchement. J'ai l'air ridicule...mais pour une fois je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai quatorze autres compagnons d'infortune.

« _Alors maintenant on plie les genoux, les jambes toujours écartées et on souffle. Allez, on souffle plusieurs fois de suite.

Les papas, vous aidez votre femme, vous lui parlez, vous lui tenez la main, les épaules peu importe...il faut juste qu'elle se sente aidée et accompagnée. »

Hermione exécute ce que vient de dire le Dr Wilson et moi je...jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Puis je pose mes mains sur les épaules de Mia et les serre gentiment.

« _Vas-y ma chérie. »

C'est ridicule ! N'est ce pas que c'est ridicule ?! Non, je ne parle pas de leur apprendre à pousser mais plutôt de toute cette mise en scène. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est censé _répéter ? _Moi les paroles apaisantes, elle viendront au moment venu. Et je parie que la moitié des hommes ici présent s'évanouiront avant même d'avoir prononcé un seul mot.

.

Bon, je vais quand même continuer parce que la médicomage passe dans les « rangs » pour vérifier si on s'y prend bien.

« _Allez Mia, continues...tu y es presque. »

« _Parfait Mademoiselle Granger, vous aussi Monsieur Malefoy c'est parfait. Si vous suivez la procédure le jour J votre accouchement se déroulera sans aucun problème. »

Héhé, je le savais. Je suis trop fort. On est trop forts. Mais...pourquoi Hermione se lève d'un coup...où est-ce qu'elle va ??

Je la rejoins dans le couloir. Elle me tourne le dos.

« _Mia ? »

« _Laisses-moi ! »

Vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe ? On vient de se faire féliciter et elle, elle pleure.

« _Qu'est ce que tu as mon amour. Tu n'as pas entendu la médicomage ?! Elle a dit que c'était parfait. »

« _Si, j'ai entendu. »

« _Et ? »

« _Je...je suis sure que le jour de l'accouchement...je...j'y arriverais pas...je ne vais pas réussir à refaire...les respirations comme il faut...je suis nulle...je vais tout rater. »

Les chutes du niagara : épisode II. Heureusement qu'elle a eu la bonne idée de sortir de la pièce. Je n'aurais pas supporté ça devant tous les autres parents.

« _Mia ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête de pleurer pour un rien. »

« _J'y arrive paaaaaas. »

« _SI, tu vas y arriver...et l'accouchement va très bien se passer. »

« _NON ! Je...vais...pas...y...arriver. Je suis...nu...nulle...je vais être une mère horrible...je...vais pas...sa...savoir tout faire... »

« _Hermione, regardes moi ! Tu angoisses parce que la venue du bébé approche. C'est normal. »

« _Je n'angoisses PAS. C'est la vérité...je vais être une mauvaise mère...et la c'est sur tu ne...m'aimeras plus...et Déméter non...pl...plus.

Et voilà qu'elle se met à hoqueter comme...comme...un enfant coléreux. J'aurai éventuellement pu la ramener à la raison et la calmer comme il se doit, mais évidemment, le raffut provoqué par ses pleurs à fini par attirer du monde...

« _Il y a un problème. »

« _Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C 'est juste ma femme qui est stressée. »

« _Suis pas...stressée. »

« _Je suis psychomage, Madame ? »

« _Mademoiselle!...et je suis sure...que tu voudras...jamais...te marier avec...une...une nulle comme moi. »

« _Vous savez, peut-être qu'il attend le bon moment. »

« _Noooooon, je suis nulle et je suis une mauvaise mère...et une mauvaise femme. »

« _Je comprend tout à fait » Répond le psychomage avant de se pencher vers moi « _Déprime pré-natale, tout à fait courant. »

Courant, courant ! Il ne faut pas exagérer ! OH LA GARCE !!! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'elle vient faire !! Elle à OSÉ se moucher dans MA chemise. Une nouvelle, en véritable soie de Chine que je viens de recevoir après une longue attente. Je sens que je vais...me taire, parce qu'Hermione est en train de sécher ses larmes. Putain, ma chemise...

Le psychomage me jette un regard insistant. Quoi ? La quoi ? Rassurer ? Euh, vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'elle viens de faire à mon précieux vêtement !?

« _Là Mia, ça va mieux ? »

« _Oui. »

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant. »

« _Rentrer à la maison et manger de la glace. »

« _D'accord. »

« _N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si elle recommence, je vous prescrirais des calmants .» me souffle le médicomage.

C'est un très bon conseil. Il faut que je m'en souvienne.

OoO

.

« _Que vois-je ? Mon fils et ma presque belle-fille. Je préparais déjà la plume pour vous rayer de mon testament. »

« _Père... »

« _Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que c'est la première fois que je vois ma presque belle-fille enceinte, alors que Narcissa à déjà eu plusieurs fois cet honneur. Un héritier Malefoy repose dans votre ventre ! J'estime que les présentations auraient du être faites plus tôt. »

« _Ça aurait du être le cas Lucius, rassurez-vous. Mais Drago ne voulait jamais venir. »

Oh la traitresse. On était censé dire que nous n'avions pas eu le temps. Et elle me plante un coup de poignard dans le dos !!

« _Tiens donc » Reprend mon paternel avant de reprendre tout bas. « _Tu ne lui as donc pas encore appris les règles des Malefoy. _Lucius !_ C'est du Monsieur, ou à la limite, du Beau-Père que je suis censé entendre. »

« _Je le sais bien et je le lui ai dit mais elle n'a pas envie. »

« __Pas envie ! _Tu es l'homme et elle la femme. Elle t'obéit.

Notez l'affirmation. Elle t'obéit. Pas elle _devrait_ t'obéir, elle est _censée_ t'obéir. Comme si c'était facile. Il ne sais pas de qui il parle.

« _Hermione, vous prendrez ? »

« _Un thé au jasmin. »

« _Toby, ramène un thé au jasmin et deux verres de scotch »

« _Non ! Toby, un thé au jasmin et un café crème avec un sucre et demi. Excusez-moi de vous contredire Lucius mais je ne veux plus que Drago prenne d'alcool en ce moment. »

Ça ? Oh ce n'est rien...juste une petite conséquence de l'autre soir.

.

Mon Père vient de me jeter un regard étrange mais je fais mine de rien.

« _Alors. Racontez-moi. Comment s'appellera mon petit-fils ? »

« _Déméter. »

« _Déméter ? C'est potable. Mais j'aurai mieux vu un prénom comme...Arthus par exemple. »

« _Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi. J'ai répété cent fois à Drago que je-ne-voulais-pas-d'un-prénom-en-us. Ça m'aurais trois fait penser à vous ! Sans vous manquer de respect. »

Je crois qu'Hermione peut remercier notre fils. Si elle n'avait pas l'air d'une femme enceinte, mon Père l'aurait avadakedavrisée sur le champs. Je me suis pris des corrections sévères pour moins que ça.

Et en plus il faut qu'elle continue.

« _En fait, son nom complet c'est Déméter Robert Lucius Harry Blaise. »

« _Robert, Lucius ? »

« _Oui, Drago voulait vous mettre avant mon père. Vous le croyez vous. C'est moi qui porte, c'est moi qui décide. »

« _Voyez-vous ça. » S'exclame mon père avec dédain. « _Qu'en penses-tu Drago ? »

Et voilà mon Père et ma femme qui tournent tout deux le regard vers moi. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire moi ? C'est le dilemme : Père où Hermione. Approuver l'un revient à déclencher la colère de l'autre : je savais qu'on aurait pas du venir.

« _Hum...eh bien, je pense qu'en fin de compte tout le monde est satisfait puisque les deux prénoms -Robert et Lucius- sont présents. »

« _Lucius ne sous-entendait pas ça par sa question, n'est ce pas ? Mais nous sommes un couple moderne et j'ai parfaitement le droit de m'exprimer. Drago ! Fais un peu attention, tu va renverser du café partout. »

Je crois que mon Père viens de frôler la crise cardiaque. Il ne croit pas ce qu'il voit et j'en suis désolé.

« _Drago, tu peux aller chercher la photo de l'échographie dans mon sac, je voudrais la montrer à Lucius. »

« _Bien sur ma chérie. »

« _Drago. » Intervint mon Père quand je reviens du vestibule avec la fameuse échographie. « _Ça ne te déranges pas qu'Hermione te domines ? »

Il n'y a que lui pour mettre les pieds dans le plat de cette manière. Je sais qu'il voudrait que je lui réponde « oui, ça me dérange », mais Hermione est en train de me regarder droit dans les yeux et c'est avec elle que je vis.

« _Pas le moins de monde. »

« _Tu es adorable mon amour. N'est ce pas Lucius » Fait-elle en souriant narquoisement à mon Père.

.

Au moment de partir, alors qu'Hermione est en train de discuter avec l'elfe de maison, mon Père me prends en aparté. Aïe.

« _Mon Fils. Je suis passé au delà du fait que tu fasses ta vie avec une née-moldue. Je suis passé au delà du fait que vous viviez ensemble sans être mariés. Je suis passé au delà du fait que vous fassiez un enfant sans être mariés. Mais là, je ne peux pas. »

« Père... »

« _Tu te rends compte que...

« _Père. »

« _Elle est où la virilité des Malefoy ? Il est où l'orgueil des Malefoy ? Il est où... »

« _Père... »

« _DRAGO ! Cette fille t'a EMASCULÉ»

Il a haussé le ton, juste pour cette dernière phrase. Et Hermione a tout entendu. Je veux mourir...

* * *

Héhé, on avait pas encore vu Petit Lu (Lucius Malefoy ^^), maintenant c'est chose faite !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour le jour J !!!

Bisous


	9. 9ème mois

Hey, comment-allez vous ? La voici, la voilà : la fin tant attendue de cette grossesse. Merci encore pour tout vos encouragement et tout votre soutien !!!!!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que l'accouchement ne vous décevra pas. N'oubliez pas de lire ma note d'auteur, concernant la suite ^^

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Malfoy Funambule** : Voici le jour J. J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^

**Lady Hope** : Mauvaise position pour Drago xD. L'accouchement se passe ci-dessous.

**Choupii chups** : Merci pour tes compliments. Alors, pourquoi Déméter ? Je dois dire que j'ai galéré pour les prénoms et je voulais un prénom "sorcier" que l'on ai pas l'habitude d'entendre chez les moldus. Je me suis donc tourné vers la mythologie grecque et romaine et j'ai regardé un peu au hasard les noms de divinité. C'est là que j'ai trouvé Déméter, je trouvais que c'était pas mal. Pour info, il s'agit du dieu grec de l'agriculture ^^

**Draymione333** : MERCI pour toutes tes reviews sur toutes mes fics. Tu as fait exploser ma boite mail lol. En tout cas, chacune d'elle m'ont fait plaisir. Jespère que la suite te plaira.

**Criquette** : Encore une longue review !!! Merci une fois de plus ^^ Héhé, Drago avait besoin d'un remontant et j'avais surtout besoin de l'excuse de l'alcool pour qu'Hermione apprenne pour la "baleine". J'ai adoré moi aussi écrire le moment avec Lucius. Je n'aurais pas pu ne pas l'introduire dans cette histoire. Je ne peux pas te dire si toutes les femmes enceinte sont comme ça : je n'ai pas d'enfants et je ne suis pas enceinte ^^ Mais j'espère quand même qu'on est pas aussi graves qu'Hermione xD

J'espère que l'accouchement te plaira. C'est un moment attendu par la majorité d'entre vous et j'ai une grosse pression. J'espère ne pas te (et vous) décevoir.

**Note IMPORTANTE** : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi quant-à la suite à donner à cette histoire. Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire ce n'était qu'un délire, quelque chose que j'écrivais pour m'amuser. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait tant de succès. Bref, j'ai donc commencé à me poser des questions, a entrevoir ce que je pourrais faire par la suite. Comme certains d'entre vous me l'on fait remarquer : un bébé ça se réveille la nuit, ça pleure pour rien etc etc. Bref, il y a encore un bon potentiel pour notre petit couple. Néanmoins, dire je fais une suite m'engageais à tenir un certains temps : jusqu'a ce que le bébé ai 1 an ? 5 ans ? 11 ans ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tant d'idées... Bref, j'ai décidé de mettre cette fic en **complète**, néanmoins, je continuerai à poster de temps en temps des **nouveaux chapitres**, sous forme de **bonus**. Comme ça, je ne prends pas d'engagement que je ne serais pas capable de tenir. J'espère que cela vous satisfera (n'est ce pas Nikita Lann), et même si nous n'avons plus rendez-vous toutes les semaines, **gardez l'œil ouvert**

* * *

9ème mois.

.

« _(...) toujours à critiquer tous mes faits et gestes. « Et vous ne faites pas comme-ci ; et vous ne faites pas comme ça ». Comme si c'était un modèle. Tu parles. Drago tu m'écoutes ?

« _Oui, oui... »

Je ment, en effet. Mais ça fait presque une semaine qu'elle me bassine avec mon père. Le coup de l'émasculation lui est resté en travers de la gorge. Pourtant c'est moi qui suis concerné. C'est moi qui aurait du être vexé non ?

« _Et toi tu restes là, à ne rien dire. Émasculé. Émasculé ! Pff, c'est ridicule. Ton père est ridicule de toute façon. »

« _Hermione ! »

« _Quoi ?! Ne le défends pas. De toute façon j'étouffe moi. Entre ta mère, ma mère et ton père je suis servie. Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de ta mère : il est HORS de question qu'elle vienne s'installer chez nous après l'accouchement. Nous _aider _qu'elle dit ! Elle veut juste vérifier que sais m'occuper d'un bébé. »

« _Je croyais que tu aimais bien Narcissa. »

« _Oui mais là elle me TAPE sur les nerfs. »

Et gna gna gna et gna gna gna. Vas-y, critiques mes parents. Je dois dire que cette pratique peut se faire dans un sens mais pas dans l'autre. Si j'osais critiquer Jane ou Robert...ce n'est pas émasculé mais castré que je deviendrais !!!!

.

OoO

.

« _Et concernant le projet sur la restriction de l'usage des baguettes, je laisse la place à Monsieur Malefoy. »

Potter vient de terminer son discours. Il sort sous les applaudissement. Hermione, assise au deuxième rang met beaucoup de vigueur à taper dans ses mains d'ailleurs...bref, c'est à mon tour.

Je me dirige devant le micro et jette un regard à l'assemblée qui me fait face : employés du ministères, haut représentants et Hermione qui est venue pour voir ses meilleurs amis et moi bien sur.

« _Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis ici pour vous parler de... »

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? J'hallucine ! Je divague ! Ne me dites pas que je vois ce que je vois. Hermione est en train de se lever et de quitter la salle pendant MON discours. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prends ? Mais REVIENS MERDE.

.

« _Hum, excusez-moi. Je disais donc que... »

Je termine ma présentation profondement vexé, et je le suis d'autant plus quand je vois Hermione revenir dans la pièce au moment ou c'est au tour de Weasley de présenter son projet. La sal****

.

« _Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives Mia. Tu savais que ce discours comptait beaucoup pour moi. En fait, tu es juste venue pour Potter et Weasley. »

« _Mais non mon amour. »

« _Alors pourquoi tu as quitté la salle comme ça ? »

« _Ben...j'avais envie de faire pipi. »

Pincez-moi. Ou dites moi que j'ai mal entendu.

« __Pardon_ ? »

« _J'avais. Envie. De. Faire. Pipi. »

« _Non mais tu as quel âge Mia ? Tu pouvais bien te retenir pendant la durée de mon intervention. »

« _Figures-toi que non espèce de crétin. Je suis enceinte de 9 mois et le bébé appuie fortement sur ma vessie. Je ne peux pas me retenir. Tu aurais préféré que je me fasses dessus ? D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y retourne, j'ai encore envie. »

Elle se fiche de moi. Elle a loupé mon discours pour aller au toilettes. Je suis maudit.

.

.

« _Hermione où tu-vas ? Le match n'est commencé que depuis cinq minutes. »

« _Aux toilettes. »

« _Ah...oui. »

Mais non ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis tout de même pas inconscient au point d'emmener ma femme enceinte de 9 mois à un match de quidditch !!! Enfin, si c'est un match de quidditch, mais pour enfant. C'est le fils de Zabini qui joue et comme je suis parrain...

Ce qui est pénible en plus avec les gosses c'est qu'ils sont incroyablement lents, du coup le vif d'or a le temps de s'échapper. J'ai l'impression qu'on va rester là longtemps.

« _Hermione. Pourquoi tu secoues ta jambe comme si tu était stréssée. Ce ne sont que des gosses de cinq ans et ils ont des _casques. »_

« _Je ne suis pas stressée. J'ai envie de faire pipi. »

« _ENCORE ! »

« _Ben oui encore...c'est pas ma faute. »

Finalement elle a passé plus de temps au petit coin qu'assise dans les tribunes. Et vous savez quoi. Mia est une belle hypocrite.

« _T'as vu quand j'ai marqué, t'as vu quand j'ai marqué ? Jsui cro fort hein. »

« _Bien sur que j'ai vu ton superbe but. Tu es le plus fort de tout les poursuiveurs. »

Les enfants sont trop naïfs.

.

OoO

.

« _Drago. »

« _... »

« _Drago. »

« _... »

« _Dragooooo. »

Ça faisait longtemps que c'était pas arrivé. 2H11 du matin. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Si c'est pour m'informer qu'elle va au toilettes je l'étrangle.

« _DRAGOOO. »

« _Mmmmoui. »

« _J'ai des contractions. »

Je rêve.

.

« _Mia, c'est normal, le terme est dans 9 jours. La médicomage t'a bien dit que tu aurais des contractions et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. »

« _Non mais là elles sont rapprochées. »

« _Rapprochées comment ? »

« _Je sais pas. »

Elle ne sait pas. Ben voyons.

.

« _Bon, rendors toi et on verra demain matin si elles sont encore « rapprochées » ».

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai senti une humidité soudaine au niveau de ma jambe. Je vais la TUER.

« _Mia MERDE, tu ne pouvais pas aller au toilettes ? Putain mais tu as pissé au lit. J'y crois PAS. »

« _Je n'ai pas fait pipi Drago. Je viens de PERDRE LES EAUX. »

« _Perdre les eaux ? Comment ça _perdre les eaux ?_ Perdre les eaux dans le genre « l'arrivée du bébé est pour aujourd'hui. »

« _Oui, comme ça. En même temps Drago je ne vois pas d'autre significations. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait toujours des trucs pas possible au beau milieu de la nuit !!!! Putain...me dites pas qu'elle va accoucher cette nuit ??

« _Mais Mia...le...il...c'est prévu pour dans 9 neuf jours...tu ne peux pas accoucher aujourd'hui. »

« _Drago ! 9 jours c'est très raisonnable. Il y a des femmes qui accouchent 1 mois avant le terme prévu. Alors si je peux accoucher aujourd'hui...c'est même ce qui va se passer. »

Elle m'explique ça calmement, comme si elle expliquait à un enfant que deux et deux égale quatre. On a du mal à croire qu'elle viens de...PERDRE LES EAUX ! IL FAUT QU'ON AILLE A L'HOPITAL.

Je me lève en vitesse et enfile un jean par dessus mon pantalon de pyjama et un tee shirt (à l'envers), je cherche la valise d'Hermione...ne la trouve pas. Retourne la chambre sans dessus dessous avant de me rappeler qu'elle est dans le salon. Je vais la chercher. Reviens dans la chambre, retourne dans le salon prendre le caméscope que le père d'Hermione m'a confié. Puis je vais dans mon bureau chercher un appareil photo, pars à la recherche de mon manteau...puis du portoloin programmé pour nous emmener à sainte-mangouste...portoloin que je ne trouve pas non plus...ah si, il était sur l'étagère du salon. Puis je vais boire un verre d'eau parce que courir dans tout les sens m'a épuisé et donné soif. Ensuite je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié et m'apprête à partir. Je me rends compte in-extremis que j'ai oublié quelque chose : Hermione. Merde. Je retourne dans la chambre. Elle n'est plus là.

Dois-je préciser que j'ai réalisé tout ça en moins de 3 minutes !?

« _Hermione ! HERMIONE. »

« _Quoi ? »

« _Mais...ou tu es ? »

« _Dans la salle de bain. »

Ça va pas ou quoi de me faire une peur pareille !!! Je vais dans la salle de bain avec le portoloin et la valise mais cette dernière m'échappe des mains quand je vois ce qu'Hermione est en train de faire. Elle a perdu les eaux il y a 10 minutes et pourtant...Madame est tranquillement en train de s'appliquer du mascara.

« _Non mais tu as perdu l'esprit ? »

« _Qu'est ce que tu as Drago ? »

« _Je te retourne la question Mia. Il faut qu'on aille a l'hôpital TOUT DE SUITE. Arrête de te maquiller. »

« _Il n'y a pas le feu Drago. Tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes. »

« _Mais...Mia...le bébé...ce n'est pas l'heure de se maquiller. »

« _Mais bien sur que si. Il faut que je sois belle pour l'arrivée de mon fils... arrête d'être stressé comme ça...on dirait Ron. »

« _... »

Je suis sans voix.

« _C'est bon, on peut y aller » Dit-elle en rebouchant son tube de rouge à lèvres.

Je m'empresse de lui tendre le portoloin et une poignée de secondes plus tard, nous voilà à Sainte-Mangouste.

.

Hermione est immédiatement prise en charge : on l'emmène dans une salle puis on lui enfile une blouse bleue avant de l'installer sur un lit. Ensuite, l'infirmière bipe la médicomage qui a suivi la grossesse d'Hermione...laquelle tarde à pointer le bout de sa baguette.

« _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait...qu'est ce qu'elle fait...qu'est ce qu'elle fait. »

« _Drago arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, elle va arriver. »

« _Mais elle est longue...qu'est ce qu'elle fait...qu'est ce qu'elle fait putain ?? »

« _Drago ! »

« _Miss Granger...alors, c'est le grand jour !?! »

« _La grande nuit plutôt. »

Et les voilà à rigoler comme si Hermione venait de déclamer la blague du siècle. Mais il n'y a rien de drôle DU TOUT. Comment elle arrive à rester calme ?

« _Bon, eh bien, je vais examiner tout ça...alors...oh...votre col n'est ouvert qu'a trois centimètres. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu...vos contractions sont douloureuses ? »

« _Non. »

« _C'est bien ce que je pensais...il faut que votre col soit ouvert à dix centimètres pour que le bébé sorte...je pense qu'a ce moment là vos contractions se feront ressentir. Je vous laisse, je reviens tout à l'heure. »

« _Ca va mon amour ? Tu es bien installée ? Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? A manger ? A boire ? Un livre ? Tu n'a pas trop chaud ? Trop froid ? »

« _Drago dé-stresse. C'est moi qui vais accoucher. »

« _Je ne suis pas stressé. Je veux juste que tu te sente bien. Tu ne veux pas que je remonte tes oreillers ? »

« _Non. »

« _Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi alors. »

« _Rien. »

« _Comment ça rien ? »

« _En fait si, tu peux faire quelque chose : t'asseoir et te taire. »

« _Mais Hermione. »

« _ASSIS ».

Assis ! Assis. Je ne suis pas son chien...et j'arrive pas à rester assis d'abord.

.

« _T'es sure que tu ne veux pas un truc à manger. »

« _Drago...sors parce que là tu m'énerve. »

« _Mais Mia... »

« _Drago...je t'en supplie...sors de cette pièce !!!!!!!!!! »

Et me voilà dans le couloir en train de faire les cents pas. Non je ne suis pas stressé...c'est quand même pas tout les jours que je vais devenir père pour la première fois...Merlin que le temps passe lentement...je me demande combien de kilomètres j'ai fait ?

Tout d'un coup j'entends Hermione pousser un cri et la médicomage se précipiter dans la pièce. Elle passe sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte quelques secondes plus tard pour me dire :

« _Ca y est : les contractions sont douloureuses et elle est ouverte a dix centimètres. Vous feriez bien de venir. »

« _Elle m'a ordonné de sortir. »

« _DRAGOOOO. JE T'ENTENDS TU SAIS ET SI TU NE RAMENES PAS TON PUTAIN DE CUL DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE PIECE IMMEDIATEMENT JE TE CASTRE. »

Oula...je ne savais pas que l'accouchement rendait grossier. En plus la médicomage se fiche de moi. En même temps il y a de quoi hésiter...si elle me castre, on aura pas d'autres enfants...

.

« _MALEFOYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Je rentre dans la pièce alors qu'Hermione pousse un nouveau cri. Je m'approche d'elle mais elle me jette un regard noir.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais ??? Va prendre la caméra et filme bordel ! »

Je m'éxécute assez fébrilement. C'est que c'est impressionnant quand même. Je commence à filmer en essayant de maitriser mes mains.

« _Ca va Miss Granger ? »

« _Ca fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. »

« _C'est bon signe...ça veut dire que le bébé arrive. Maintenant, dès que vous sentez une contraction, il faudra pousser. D'accord ? »

« _Oui d'accooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggh. REGARDES CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT DRAGO ???? »

« _Je n'ai rien fait Mia. »

« _Pourquoi c'est moiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh qui doit souffrir encore et putain, VIENS LA DRAGO. »

« _Ma...mais tu m'a demandé de filmer. »

« _LACHE CETTE PUTAIN DE CAMERA. TU ES UN SORCIER OUI OU MERDE ? ALORS LANCE UN SORT QUI LA FERA FILMER TOUTE SEULE ET VIENS PRES DE MOI. »

Plus je m'approche du lit, plus j'ai l'impression d'aller au suicide. Hermione à l'air d'avoir vraiment mal et quand elle a mal ce n'est vraiment pas un modèle de gentillesse.

« _Aaaaaaaaaaahhh donne moi ta main. »

« _Quoi ? »

« _TA MAIN MALEFOY. Tu sais, le truc avec cinq doigt qui est au bouuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah de ton bras...Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur un mec comme toi. Je ne devrais même pas te la demander. »

« _Mais pourquoi tu veux ? »

« _DONNE DRAGO. »

Je lui tends donc ma main qu'elle attrape vivement et qu'elle tiens fermement dans la sienne. Pendant environ sept secondes, j'ai eu l'illusion que tout allait bien se passer...erreur...j'ai compris ma douleur à la contraction suivante.

« _ »

Le spasme l'attaque une nouvelle fois et elle m'a broyé la main.

« _Hermione...tu me serre là. »

« _Je sais. »

« _Mais...tu ne voudrais pas desserer un peu ? »

« _Nooooaaaaaarrrhgg. »

« _Mais j'ai mal. »

« _Mais moi AUSSI ESPECE D'ENFLURE. Si je ne serre pas ta main je vais m'évanouir de douleur. »

Mais bien sur. Je suis sur qu'elle exagère en plus.

.

« _J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaal. Pourquoi il sort pas ???? Ca fait deux heures que je pousse. »

« _Seulement dix minutes Miss Granger...encore quelques effort. Votre mari est là pour vous soutenir. »

Elle me lance un regard appuyé et les cours de préparation à l'accouchement me reviennent en mémoire. Je dégage donc ma main de la poigne d'Hermione et les place sur ses épaules.

« _Drago rends moi ta main tout de suite. »

« _Mais...tu ne veux pas... »

« _NON. Je veux serrer ta main. »

« _... »

« _Drago j'aiiii maaaaaaaal. » Dit-elle en serrant encore plus fort.

Ma main est toute blanche...je crois qu'elle n'est plus irriguée.

« _C'est paaas juuuuuste...j'ai trop mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on ma lancé un endoloris.»

« _Respire Mia. »

« _C'EST CE QUE JE FAIS. Mais c'est trop INJUSTE. POURQUOI, pourquoi c'est toujours nous les Femmes qui devons souffrir. Toi qu'est ce que t'a fait pendant toute cette grossesse ? RIEN DU TOUT. T'as juste eu la partie plaisir toi. T'as pris ton pied au lit et t'a envoyé tes stupides spermatozoïdes faire leurs saletés dans mon utérus. Et tout le reste : les envies de vomir, les vêtement trop petits, les vergetures, les mal de ventres, les mal de dos, c'est MOI, MOI, MOI, MOI et MOI qui ai du les supporter et c'est MOI encore qui ai mal comme pas possible au moment de mettre notre fils au monde. Toi, tout ce que tu as eu en tout et pour tout comme douleur, c'est la douleur de L'ORGASME. C'est de l'INJUSTICE.

Quand je vous disais qu'elle simulais (et c'est le cas de le dire). Elle ne fait que de dire qu'elle a mal et de hurler a chacune contractions, mais quand il s'agit de me crier dessus et de me reprocher des choses, la douleur elle est oubliée. C'est vrai ! Est-ce qu'elle a crié de douleur une seule fois pendant sa tirade ?

Et quelle mauvaise fois. Si j'avais seulement pris mon pieds, la vie serait superbe. Parce que j'ai l'impression que moi aussi j'ai supporté SES envies de vomir, SES envies de nourriture, SES crises d'hystéries. C'est moi qui ai été humilié plusieurs fois, notamment devant une pharmacienne, un vigile de supermarché, une employée de Mcdonald et mon père. Et maintenant, au moment de la naissance de mon fils, c'est MOI qui suis en train de PERDRE ma main gauche.

« _Ca devient bon Miss Granger. Poussez fort. »

« _AAAARRRRRRRRGGHHHH. »

« _Mia...ma... »

« _ME PAAAAAAAAAAAAARLE PAS. »

« _Je vois la tête, POUSSEZ. »

Plus elle pousse et plus elle serre...elle serre tellement que la douleur à disparu...en fait...je ne sens plus ma main.

« _Allez y...une dernière fois. »

« _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. »

Ensuite, tout se passe très vite. Un dernier hurlement d'Hermione, suivit d'un craquement horrible et d'une douleur effroyable. Puis elle lache ma main qui tombe mollement tout en continuant de m'élançer.

Puis j'entends les pleurs de mon fils...je tourne le regard et aperçois cette espèce de flaque sanguinolente. Je déglutis difficilement...je crois que j'ai la tête qui tourne. Un bébé quand ça sort du ventre c'est...c'est...je me sens mal...

.

.

« _Ah ces papas. C'est l'émotion ne vous inquiètez pas Miss Granger. »

« _Mais je veux qu'il coupe le cordon. »

« _Ne vous inquiètez pas, il va le faire...il se réveille. »

« _... »

« _Alors Monsieur Malefoy ! On est émotif. »

« _... »

« _Venez couper le cordon. Votre femme vous attends. »

Je me relève difficilement, j'ai mal à la main, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point. Je m'empare quand même des ciseaux mais au moment de couper, je manque de m'évanouir de douleur.

La médicomage s'approche de me moi et regarde plus attentivement ma main.

« _OH Merlin Monsieur Malefoy...vos os sont brisés. »

Voilà pourquoi j'avais si mal. Et voilà d'où venait le fameux craquement. Hermione est FOLLE. Elle a tellement serré qu'elle m'a cassé les os. Cette fille est CINGLEE.

.

Et voilà que maintenant je suis la nouvelle attraction de l'hôpital. Honnêtement : remettre des os en place, ça prend dix secondes, un coup de baguette et le tour est joué. Mais voilà, il a fallu que j'attends dans cette pièce que tout le personnel vienne voir celui-qui-a-eu-les-os-brisés-par-sa-femme-en-train-d'accoucher.

Cinquante trois sourires moqueur plus tard, je peux enfin retrouver ma femme et mon fils. Ce dernier est emmailloté dans un ensemble jaune et repose dans les bras de sa mère. Ils sont si beaux tout les deux.

Je m'approche et m'assoit sur le bord du lit. Hermione me sourit. Je suis heureux. Je regarde Déméter et c'est à ce moment là qu'il décide d'ouvrir ses petits yeux.

C'est alors que je réalise quelque chose que je tentais de nier. Ou peut-être que je gardais encore inconsciemment un petit espoir au fond de moi.

Ce bébé ne me ressemble pas. Il a TOUT, TOUT de sa mère. Le duvet qui repose sur sa tête est châtain. Châtain clair certes mais châtain quand même. Il a sa bouche, ses oreilles, son menton, son front et surtout, ses yeux. Pas la moindre trace de gris dans ses pupilles. Du marron et encore du marron. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Merlin me fait ça à moi. Tous les Malefoy ont les yeux gris. Il lui ressemble tellement qu'on se sait même pas si c'est mon fils. Elle aurait très pu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'on aurait pas vu la différence. C'est décidé...je boude.

« _Regarde Déméter...c'est ton papa. »

« _... »

« _Il est magnifique n'est ce pas Drago ? »

Ouais...il te ressemble.

« _Il a ton nez. »

Il a mon nez. Tu parles. Il a vaguement mon nez...le mien est beaucoup plus pointu et un peu plus fin.

« _Tiens, prends-le. »

Une fois que je tiens mon fils dans mes bras, toute envie de bouder disparaît. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'effet que ça me fait. C'est mon fils...mon tout petit bébé, il est minuscule et pourtant, je sais déjà que je l'aime plus que tout.

.

OoO

.

« _(...) et les sourcils de tante Yvonne...et la petite fossette, ton arrière grand-mère avait la même. »

Ça fait plus d'une heure que la mère d'Hermione est en train de s'extasier sur les ressemblance que Déméter posséde avec chacun des membres de la famille Granger...sans commentaire.

Quand elle finit enfin par partir, c'est pour être mieux remplacée par mes parents. Génial.

Mon père s'avance et se plante devant Hermione qui tient Déméter dans ses bras. Il reste silencieux un long moment. Je retiens mon souffle. Puis...

« _Cet enfant ne te ressemble pas Drago. »

Sans blague.

« _Il a mon nez. »

« _Foutaises. Le nez Malefoy est beaucoup plus pointu. Vous avez un problème génétique Miss Granger ? »

« _Eh bien non pourquoi ? »

« _Pourquoi cet enfant vous ressemble autant alors ? Et pourquoi il a les yeux marrons ? Tout les Malefoy ont les yeux gris. »

« _Je ne sais pas moi. C'est peut-être Drago qui a un problème génétique."

« _... »

« _... »

« _Comment osez-vous... » Siffle-t-il.

« _Lucius ! » Intervient ma mère « _Il est quand même mignon ton petit fils. »

« _J'espère que c'est bien mon petit fils ! »

« _Ne soyez pas ridicule Lucius. Est ce que j'ai une tête à tromper Drago ? »

Lucius ne réponds pas, il a l'air de mâcher sa langue pour se retenir.

De son côté, Narcissa cajole le bébé comme une grand-mère gâteuse. Elle le passe ensuite à Lucius et le force d'un regard à le prendre dans ses bras.

Il s'éxécute et Déméter avance un de ses tout petits doigt vers les cheveux de son grand-père. Il attrape une minuscule mèche et tire dessus. Mon père grimace. Hermione ricane.

Il finit par le rendre à Hermione et s'en va vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, il se retourne pour me lançer.

« _Drago ! Tu as DETRUIT notre lignée !!!! »

Merci papa.

.

OoO

.

C'est le grand jour. On rentre enfin à la maison. Je vais enfin retrouver une vie normale, et une Hermione normale. Fini la grossesse. En plus, Hermione a eu tellement mal lors de cet accouchement qu'elle ne voudras plus d'autres enfants. Héhé. Les enfants uniques, il n'y a que ça de bien.

« _Prête pour commençer notre nouvelle vie à trois ? »

« _Bien sur mon amour. »

« _Je t'aime Mia. »

« _Moi aussi je t'aime. Et tu sais quoi ? »

« _Non ? »

« _J'ai envie qu'on s'y mette tout de suite. »

« _Qu'on se mette à quoi. »

« _A faire une petite sœur à Déméter ! »

.

Game over. Je suis mort.

* * *

Et voilà. Merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire et surtout n'oubliez pas que je posterais des bonus à cette fic. Même si elle est classée en complète, elle n'est pas réellement terminée ^^

En tout cas j'espère que l'accouchement a répondu à vos attentes.

Gros bisous mes chers lecteurs.


	10. Bonus 1 : A 1 semaine

Coucou !!!!! Alors comment ça va ? Je pense qu'avec Noël qui approche à grands pas ça ne peut qu'aller bien ^^ Malgré la neige qui m'a posé des problèmes pour aller acheter mes cadeaux. Bref, voici un premier bonus. Je pense que Noël est une bonne période pour le poster, c'est comme un petit cadeau que je vous fait ^_^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JK. Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes du 9ème mois**:

**Lady Hope** : Hermione se rends compte qu'elle est chiante, elle en profite même parce qu'elle voit que Drago se laisse faire ^^

**Sev91** : Oui, c'est long neuf mois xD Pour la petite soeur, je ne crois pas qu'elle va venir tout de suite. Compte sur Drago pour lancer en douce des sorts de contraception à Hermione. Parce que si elle en veut un autre, je pense que Drago n'est pas près du tout à ré-endurer neuf mois de grossesse.

**Criquette** : Merci pour cette longue review !!!! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé et surtout que tu ai été surprise par le physique de Déméter !!! Héhé, qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à Drago, je le prévoyais depuis longtemps. Ca me semblait évident parce que dans la plupart des fics que j'ai lu ou Drago a un enfants, ou l'enfant est le portrait craché de Drago, ou il a soit les yeux bleus, soit les cheveux blonds. Et comme Drago souffre depuis le début, il me semblait que ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau ^^

**Choupii Chups : **Merci beaucoup !!! C'est vrai qu'Apollon aurait pu être un beau prénom mais ça fait un peu vantard non ? Je pense. C'est comme les filles qui s'appellent Venus, je trouve ça un peu prétentieux de la part des parents...si l'enfant devient moche plus tard... lol

**Draymione333** : Merci beaucoup. Oui il a souffert jusqu'au bout. En même temps, ça aurait bizarre qu'elle soit toute gentille pendant l'accouchement ^^

**Phénarète** : Oh que oui je me suis amusée en écrivant !!! Dès fois je rigolais toute seule xD Et oui, heureusement que toutes les futures mamans ne sont pas comme ça sinon je crois que la population mondiale chuterais ou alors il y aurait beaucoup de mère célibataire xD

* * *

A + 1 semaine

.

« _C'est trop dangereux ! »

« _N'importe quoi, tu dis ça parce que tu n'aimes pas les moldus. »

« _Hermione ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait un enfant avec toi si je n'aimais pas les moldus. »

« _Je ne suis pas une moldue moi. Je suis une _née-moldue_ »

« _Arghhh, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Et ne change pas de conversation. »

« _La conversation est close. On prend la voiture. »

« _NON ! C'est trop dangereux. Hors de question que mon fils monte dans cet engin de mort. On prend un portoloin. »

« _NON ! Le portoloin c'est encore plus dangereux. Déméter n'a que cinq jours...son organisme n'est pas encore assez fort pour supporter un transport par moyen magique. Va chercher une médicomage si tu veux : je suis sure qu'elle m'approuvera. »

« _Ah oui ? Et comment font le commun des sorciers qui ne savent même pas ce qu'est une voiture ? »

Et toc ! Ah ah, qu'est ce qu'elle va répondre à ça ? Non mais vraiment ! Hors de question qu'elle mette la vie de mon fils en danger. Et la mienne par la même occasion : parce que je suis déjà monté dans ces voitures de malheur et j'ai failli vomir à chaque fois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hermione ne supporte pas les balais alors qu'elle est capable de monter dans une voiture.

Le pire c'est qu'elle sait que le portoloin est plus sur. La vérité c'est qu'elle veut prendre la voiture parce que sa mère nous à offert un siège-auto et qu'elle veut absolument l'essayer. Merci belle maman !

.

« _Et si le commun des sorciers saute de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, tu vas faire pareil ?! Non ! Alors on prend la voiture. »

« _Non. »

« _Si »

« _NON »

« _SI »

« _NON »

« _Ouiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn »

« _Et voilà ! T'es content Drago. Tu l'as réveillé à crier comme un fou. »

Ben voyons. Surtout que j'étais le seul à crier.

.

Hermione s'approche du transat ou Déméter attendait tranquillement que nous nous décidions à quitter l'hôpital, et le prend dans ses bras. Elle le berce doucement et il finit par se calmer.

« _On va rentrer à la maison mon bébé. Ce soir tu va dormir dans ta jolie chambre. »

La jolie chambre que papa à fait TOUT SEUL.

« _Allez, on y va. »

« _En portoloin. »

« _Non, en voiture. »

« _Mais HER... »

« _Ne cries pas, tu ne veux pas que ton fils pleure n'est ce pas ?! »

Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose : même après l'accouchement, Hermione à toujours un important côté garce en elle.

.

Voilà comment je me retrouve dans un parking souterrain, devant une boite à gerbe. Hermione me tends notre bébé pendant qu'elle cherche les clés de la voiture. Elle finit par les trouver et ouvre la portière arrière.

Nous y voilà : le fameux siège auto rouge et noir. Il est installé que je ne sais pas comment sur la banquette et il y a plein de gros rubans noir qui sortent de tout les côtés. Il paraît que ça sert à attacher le bébé mais je ne vois pas du tout comment ça marche...je n'ai pas confiance en ce siège.

Hermione récupère Déméter, l'installe dans le siège et en deux temps, trois mouvement, il est confortablement attaché.

« _Mia...tu es sure que. »

« _Drago ! Ne recommence pas. Monte dans cette voiture immédiatement. »

20 minutes et 50 hauts-le-cœur plus tard, nous voilà arrivés à la maison. Non ! Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Je vous jure que je crois mourir à chaque virage. C'est cent fois pire que les balais.

Je dois dire que c'est une sensation étrange que de rentrer chez soi avec son enfant dans les bras. Mais je suis sur que je vais vite m'habituer.

« _ Ouiiiiiiiiin !!»

« _Eh ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon bébé ? »

« _Il a faim Drago. »

« _Déja ??!!! »

« _Oui déjà. Un bébé ça boit un biberon toutes les deux heures » m'explique-t-elle tout en enlevant le bonnet, le manteau, le pull et le deuxième pull de Déméter. Il ne risquait pas d'avoir froid avec tout ça.

Maintenant qu'il est en body, elle le reprend dans ses bras et va s'assoir sur le canapé.

« _Ouiiiiin. »

« _Drago ! »

« _Quoi ? »

« _Le BIBERON ! »

Ah bon ? C'est à moi de le faire ? Première nouvelle.

.

« _Mais Mia, je ne sais pas préparer un biberon moi. »

« _Tu es papa maintenant il va falloir apprendre. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, en plus je t'ai fait un papier avec tout d'écrit. »

« _Tu ne veux pas plutôt... »

« _Alleeez mon amour. »

Oui, vous aussi vous l'avez remarqué !! Je me fais toujours embobiner.

Bien, maintenant direction la cuisine. Alors : les biberons sont rangés ici : j'en prend un. Ensuite, le lait en poudre et l'eau. Bon, qu'est ce que je fais avec tout ça.

Il est où ce papier ? Ah voilà..._verser quatre cuillers rases de lait et rajouter 80ml d'eau. _

Le problème c'est que je ne trouve pas la cuiller. Où a-t-elle bien pu la ranger ?

« _Mia. Tu as rangé où la cuiller pour le lait ? »

« _Dans le placard avec le lait. »

« _D'accord. »

Et hop, une cuiller, deux, trois et quatre. Maintenant l'eau. Qu'est ce que je dois mettre comme eau moi ? Celle du robinet ? Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit bon pour les bébé. Ni les eaux minceur d'Hermione.

Ah...voilà : eau de source convenant parfaitement à l'alimentation des nourrissons. Je suis trop fort, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de demander à Hermione.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a écrit ensuite ? _Faire chauffer le lait : ni magiquement, ni au four, ni au micro-onde, ni sur la plaque de cuisson !!! Tester la température sur la main._

Euh...j'ai mal compris où elle se fiche de moi ? Comment je peux faire chauffer ce foutu biberon si tout les moyens pour sont interdit. Je suis certes un sorcier mais mes yeux ne sont pas dotés de rayons lasers.

« _Ma chérie ? »

« _Drago dépêche toi ! Il a faim ! »

« _Je sais mais comment je fais pour faire chauffer le biberon si je ne peux rien utiliser. »

« _Tu es bête ou quoi ? Tu le fais chauffer avec tes mains »

Elle me lance ça comme si c'était l'évidence même. Sauf que je ne vois pas comment faire chauffer un biberon avec mes mains.

« _Mais...un biberon ne va pas se réchauffer juste parce que j'ai posé mes mains dessus ! »

« _TU LE FAIS EXPRES !? Tu le fais rouler entre tes mains jusqu'à ce que ça chauffe. Parfois je me demande comment tu as fait pour avoir tes ASPICS. »

.

On laisse couler Drago. Zen ! Le biberon est la priorité. Je fais ce qu'elle m'a dit et effectivement, le lait se réchauffe. Je le teste sur ma main comme indiqué par ma chère et tendre. Et hop, direction le salon où mon fils commence à s'impatienter, si j'en juge par ses pleurs qui ont augmentés en intensité. Hermione m'arrache presque le biberon des mains et le tends à Déméter qui s'empresse de têter goulument.

« _Tu avais faim mon coeur ! Et ce vilain papa qui a mit du temps à préparer ton biberon. »

Prends ça dans les dents Drago. Mais maintenant c'est fini, je ne me laisse plus faire.

« _Et ta vilaine maman qui n'est même pas capable de m'expliquer correctement comment faire. »

« _Ça c'est parce que ton papa est blond. Les blonds sont lent du cerveau. Heureusement que tu es châtain mon bébé. »

Ouais...elle n 'était pas obligée de me rappeler que mon fils ne me ressemble pas.

Une fois le biberon englouti -et si vous voulez mon avis, il a été englouti a une vitesse Weasleyienne- Hermione lui fait faire son rot et me le tends, pendant qu'elle va nous chercher à boire dans la cuisine.

Bon, je le reconnais : même si il n'a de moi qu'un nez vaguement pointu, mon fils est déjà très très beau. Et non je ne suis pas subjectif. C'est la vérité. Je suis sur qu'il aura au moins autant de succès que moi.

.

« _Regardes mon cœur, c'est papa. »

Il gazouille gentiment et je le rapproche de moi afin de déposer un baiser sur son crâne duveteux...c'est à ce moment là que le drame s'est produit. Une petite quantité de liquide blanc s'est d'abord échappée de sa bouche, et, alors que je saisissais un bavoir pour l'essuyer, il m'a carrément vomi dessus. Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin...j'en ai plein la chemise. Beurk, c'est dégoutant...comment un bébé peut-il vomir autant ?? Je suis sur qu'il y a trois fois le biberon !

« _Hermiiiiiiiiiiione ! »

« _J'arrive mon amour, je mets des glaçons dans ton verre. »

« _Non, viens tout de suite. »

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« _Ton fils m'a vomi dessus. »

« _Oh...mais c'est rien ça. C'est normal, tous les bébés ont des régurgitations. »

Régurgitations, régurgitations. Je t'en ficherai moi !

« _Mais c'est dégoutant ! Il faut que je change de chemise. »

« _N'exagère pas Drago. Tu essuies et on n'en parle plus. »

« _Mais c'est immonde...je te dis qu'il faut que je change de chemise ! »

« _Arrêtes de faire ta mijaurée. »

« _Je ne... »

« _J'arrive. »

Elle reviens dans le salon avec ses deux verres qu'elle pose sur la table basse et me reprends Déméter.

« _Tu es vraiment une chochotte Drago. Ta chemise n'est même pas sale. »

Et toi tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. M'en fiche, je vais me changer et prendre une douche par la même occasion. Pour me débarrasser de l'odeur.

.

« _Papa est vraiment bête des fois...mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime , hein mon chéri. »

« _Je t'entends Mia. »

« _Je m'en fiche. Déméter est d'accord avec moi. »

« _Tu n'en sais rien, il ne parle pas. »

.

OoO

.

« _Ouuuuiiiiiiin »

« _Drago. »

« _Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn »

« _Drago, réveilles-toi. »

« _OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. »

« _DRAGOOO ! »

« _Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« _OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. »

« _Il se passe que ton fils pleure. Il a faim. »

« _Quoi déjà ? Je lui ai à peine donné son biberon. »

« _Tu lui as donné il y a trois heures. C'est le temps qu'il faut pour qu'il ai à nouveau faim. »

« _Super » Dis-je en refermant les yeux. »

« _Ouuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiin »

« _Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Qu'il se brise les cordes vocales à force de pleurer. »

C'est elle qui me les brises en attendant.

.

« _Mia...c'est à ton tour d'y aller. »

« _Quoi ? J'y suis allée avant d'aller me coucher. C'est à ton tour ! »

« _Et moi je me suis déjà levé il y a trois heures pendant que tu dormais donc c'est à TON tour. »

« _Non c'est à toi. »

« _Mia... »

« _Je suis fatiguée moi !!! Quand j'étais à Sainte-Mangouste je dormais mal. Tu peux au moins me laisser profiter de ma première nuit dans mon lit ! »

« _ OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIN»

« _Hermione...t'es chiante. »

« _Merci mon amour, je t'aime. »

.

Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Moi aussi. J'ai bien fait de prendre des vacances en plus de mon congé paternité !! Je me dirige vers la chambre de Déméter et prend ce petit brailleur dans mes bras. Il se calme un peu mais continue de pleurnicher légèrement. Bon, maintenant j'ai un léger problème : comment je peux préparer le biberon tout en tenant Déméter. J'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour ça.

Tant pis, je vais le reposer dans son lit...

« _OUUUIN, OUIN, OUIIIIIN. »

« _DRAGO !!!!! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? J'étais en train de me rendormir? »

« _T'es marrante toi. Je ne suis pas superman. Il faut bien que je prépare le biberon. »

« _Et pourquoi il pleure ? Il y a deux minutes il ne pleurait plus. »

« _Parce que je le tenais dans mes bras. Et je suis bien obligé de le mettre dans son lit si il veut manger un jour. »

« _Tu n'es pas capable de faire les deux en même temps ?! Mais tu es vraiment incompétent comme père ! »

Prends ça dans les dents. Ça fait toujours plaisir. En tout cas, vu que les pleurs assez stridents de mon fils commencent à me taper sur les nerfs, le biberon est préparé en un temps record...et avalé aussi vite !! Je commence à m'inquiéter. D'où lui vient ce gène ? Un peu plus et je pourrais croire qu'elle m'a trompé avec Weasley.

« _Tu as bien mangé mon coeur. Maintenant tu va retourner faire un gros dodo. »

Je lui embrasse le sommet du crâne et le dépose délicatement dans son berceau. On va tous pouvoir dormir pendant au moins trois heures (six pour moi parce qu'il est hors de question que je me relève la prochaine fois. Deux mais pas trois fois de suite !!)

« _Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn »

« _Eh ben qu'est ce qu'il y a Déméter. C'est l'heure de dormir maintenant. »

« _Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn »

« _DRAGO TU FAIS QUOI LA ? C'EST UN BIBERON QUE TU PREPARES, PAS UN COUSCOUS. »

« _Son biberon est terminé. »

« _Ouiiiiiiiiiiin. »

« _Pourquoi il pleure alors ? »

« _J'en sais rien moi. Il a mangé et sa couche est propre. La veilleuse est allumée et son doudou est dans son lit. »

« _Ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiin. »

.

Au secours !!! Qu'est ce que je fais moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il pleure. Quand je le prends dans mes bras il arrête mais dès que je le repose dans son lit il hurle. Mais je suis fatigué moi. Je ne vais pas rester debout toute la nuit.

Je le reprends dans mes bras, le berce quelques minutes. Il fermes les yeux et semble s'endormir.

Je le redépose délicatement dans son lit et sort de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

« _OUIIIIIIIIIIN. »

« _DRAGOOOOOO. »

Et merde.

« _Déméter, soit gentil avec ton papa. Tu ne veux pas faire un gros dodo dans ton petit lit ? Il est douillet ton lit non ? »

« _C'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. »

Ah ! Madame s'est levée. Elle aurait pu le faire dès le début étant donné que c'était SON tour de donner le biberon.

.

« _Je croyais que tu voulais dormir. »

« _Oui...mais quand il y a un bébé qui hurle à plein poumons, c'est légèrement impossible. Ça c'est ton fils, il n'y a pas de doute là dessus...il a à peine une semaine et il est aussi capricieux que toi...Je me demande comment Narcissa faisait quand tu étais petit. M'étonnes pas que tu sois enfant unique. »

Pardon ? Pardon !!! Un peu plus et je m'étoufferais d'indignation !

« _Qu'est ce que tu insinues Mia ? Je ne suis pas capricieux. Entre toi et moi c'est toi la plus capricieuse et bornée. Si il pleure comme ça dès qu'on le pose dans ton lit c'est a cause de TES gênes. »

« _Non, c'est TES gênes à TOI. Je ne suis ni bornée, ni capricieuse »

Ah bon ? Et les neuf mois qui viennent de passer c'est quoi ?

« _Si tu es capricieuse. A Poudlard tu ne supportais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi donne la bonne réponse. »

« _Et toi tu ne supportais pas qu'on te batte au quiddich. »

« _Aucun rapport. C'est du sport. Et je te signale au passage que toi AUSSI tu es une enfant unique. Ton fils pleure juste pour m'emmerder comme tu sais si bien le faire ! »

« _J'espère que j'ai mal entendu Drago. »

Quoi ? Me ratatiner ? Pas du tout. Elle n'est plus enceinte. Vous allez voir. L'Homme fait son retour?

.

« _Tu as très bien entendu. »

« _Alors comme ça je t'emmerde. »

« _Eh bien... »

« _Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Si je t'emmerdes comme tu dis. Je vais prendre mes affaires et m'en aller chez mes parents. Et toi, tu te débrouilleras avec Déméter. Tu lui feras à manger, tu le changeras, tu le coucheras TOUT LE TEMPS. Tu oses me dire que je t'emmerde alors que j'ai fait à manger ce soir et que j'ai balayé dans la cuisine alors que je sors à peine de la maternité. Tu...tu n'es qu'un égoïste !!!! »

Et comme à la fin de tout feux d'artifice, il y a le bouquet final...elle éclate en sanglots. Mais la totale : teint violacé, grosses larmes, nez qui coule et hoquets toutes les deux secondes. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse moi ? Je ne vais tout de même pas la laisser comme ça.

Mais non elle n'a pas pris de cours de théâtre. J'y suis surement allé un peu fort...et NON, je ne me ratatine pas. Un sort pour pleurer ? N'importe quoi, qu'est ce que vous racontez, ça n'existe pas. Si ? Mais non...

« _Mia...excuse-moi mon amour. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu ne m'emmerdes pas du tout. Je t'aime. Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée parce que je suis fatigué. Arrêtes de pleurer mon amour. »

« _Ouiiiiiiiin. »

Évidemment. Pour aller consoler Hermione et la prendre dans mes bras j'ai du reposer Déméter. Et apparemment ça ne lui a pas plu.

Je vais donc le chercher une énième fois.

« _Mon bébé...qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu dormes ? »

« _Tu n'a qu'a chanter. »

« _Pardon ? »

« _Chanter ! Une comptine, une berceuse. Je suis sure que ça va l'apaiser. »

« _Il est hors de question que je chante. »

« _Pourquoi ? »

« _C'est ridicule. »

« _Pas du tout. Et tu veux rester debout toute la nuit oui ou non ? »

« _Pourquoi tu ne chantes pas toi ? »

« _Je ne peux pas. J'ai la voix casée comme j'ai pleuré...comme tu m'as fait pleurer. »

Et le sourire innocent en prime. Hermione, la garce : le retour. Et la voilà qui s'assoit dans le rocking-chair.

« _Tu ne restes pas ici. »

« _Si. Je veux t'entendre chanter. »

« _Certainement pas. Je ne chanterai pas si tu restes là. »

« _M'en fiche. Je pourrais m'endormir ici...MOI. »

Heureusement que mon père n'est pas là. Ni Potter. Ni Weasley. Ni Blaise. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je m'apprête à faire. Moi, Drago Malefoy. Malefoy !!!! Je vais chanter une comptine. La honte. Qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête le jour ou je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione ?

En attentant, je repose mon fils dans son berceau et penche au dessus de ce dernier.

« _Petit Déméter

Pour aller au pays des songes

Monte sur la petite licorne

La licorne qui t'entraine

Au pays des rêves

Tu verras comme tout y est merveilleux

le ciel et les étoiles qui brillent de milles feux.

Petit Déméter maintenant il faut que tu t'endorme.

Bientôt va venir la petite licorne.

Le pays des rêves tu va visiter

Pour pouvoir commencer une nouvelle journée. » (1)

.

Miracle ! Ses paupières sont fermées et sa respiration est paisible. Il dort !

Je me retourne vers Hermione avec un air triomphant mais je me refroidi en voyant son air goguenard.

« _Mia, surtout ne dit rien. »

« _J'aurais du t'enregistrer » Ricane-t-elle.

« _C'est ça. Au lit maintenant. »

.

A peine cinq minutes après que nous nous soyons ENFIN glissés sous les draps, une vive lumière illumine la pièce, suivie quelques secondes après par un grondement sourds.

Hermione explose alors de rire.

« _Drago... » Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire « _Tu chantes tellement mal que ce n'est même pas la pluie que tu attires mais carrément l'orage. »

Elle se marre comme une baleine alors que l'orage continue de gronder.

« _J'espère pour toi que l'orage ne va pas réveiller Déméter. C'est toi qui a amené l'orage donc c'est toi qui te lèvera. » Déclare-t-elle toujours hilare.

Hermione : la ferme !

* * *

(1) Oui je sais, la comptine est ridicule. J'ai hésité entre prendre une comptine qui existait vraiment (genre dodo l'enfant do) où en inventer une mais comme c'est Drago qui chante, les comptines qu'il connait sont forcément sorcière donc...

Sinon, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai le prochain bonus : je vais être beaucoup occupée, j'ai un OS à finir pour le 1er janvier, je suis en train de voir pour une nouvelle traduction et j'ai mes partiels les deux dernières semaines de janvier qu'il faut évidemment que je révise. Je pense donc que vous pouvez espérer un autre bonus pour les vacances de février, peut-être avant mais pas tout de suite. Désolée.

J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci vous à plu. Et surtout** jOyeux nOël **!!!!!!!


	11. Bonus 2 : A, plus six mois

Hello, hello, me revoici avec un nouveau bonus, à mon grand plaisir et au votre aussi (enfin j'espère lol). En tout cas merci merci MERCI pour toutes ces reviews. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette fic connaitrait autant de succès.

Par contre, j'ai remarqué que le fan club de Drago-mari-soumis-et-persécuté-par-Hermione prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Drago aurait la tête qui gonflerait immensément si il lisait toutes ces reviews le défendant xD. Bref, donc pour éviter qu'Hermione finisse tuée par une horde de fan de Drago, j'ai décidé que celle-ci serait moins présente dans le chapitre (comment je ferais moi, si je me retrouvais avec une Hermione assassinée xD). Ce qui n'empêchera Drago de connaitre encore et toujours certains...hum, problèmes.

Voilà, voilà, et pour ceux qui "soutenaient " Hermione, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**SSnape** : Merci ^^

**Choupii chups** : Voilà un nouveau bonus presque pour ton anniversaire (un jour de retard ça va encore) alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE :D. Sinon, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire encore une fois et contente que tu ai aimé ma chanson (que je trouvais pourrie en passant xD) et le vomi, j'étais obligée, qui ne s'est jamais fait vomir dessus par un bébé ^^

**Clarisse** :MERCI !!! Et oui, Hermione à un côté garce en elle, mais elle sera moins présente dans ce bonus.

**Gwen** : Merci :)

**Stéphanie** : Merci beaucoup. Tu l'a vraiment relue deux fois ?!! Whaouh !!! Sinon, pour le prénom, je sais bien que Déméter est une déeese mais en fait je voulais un prénom issu de la mythologie et en tombant dessus je trouvais que ça faisait masculin, on a qu'a dire que c'est mixte, comme Camille par exemple ^^

**Dreamette** : Désolée de t'écoeurer mais le but c'est de faire rire. Je n'ai pas d'enfant mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si horrible d'en avoir. J'ai juste exagéré certains trait caractéristiques de la grossesse. Quant-à Drago...euh, non c'est pas un minable, c'est juste qu'il n'ose pas trop s'en "prendre" à Hermione parce qu'elle est enceinte et parce qu'il l'aime. Alors il s'écrase. C'est vrai que je les transforme un peu mais bon, c'est pour l'histoire et pour une fois, il faut que ce soit la femme qui gouverne lol

**draymione333** : Eh oui, un vrai arc-en-ciel, et c'est pas fini xD

**joufly-la-verte** : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire, c'est le but !!

**P.G** : Non , tu ne te la ramène pas mais comme je viens de le dire, je voulais un prénom issu de la mythologie et je trouve que Déméter à une consonance plus masculine que féminine ^^

**Cassis** : Merci :)

* * *

.

A + six mois

.

« _Je suis là mon amour. »

J'entends Hermione crier depuis l'entrée et quelques secondes après la voilà qui arrive, Déméter dans les bras.

« _Regardes mon cœur, c'est papa. »

« _Aga Aga »

« _Oui, papa ! »

Elle me le tends tandis qu'elle enlève manteau et chaussures, qu'elle balance dans un coin.

« _Il a été adorable d'après ma mère. Mais bon, c'est ma mère, il ne faut pas s'y fier. C'est son premier petit-fils. Il pourrait faire brûler la maison qu'elle le trouverait toujours adorable. Ça a été ta journée mon amour ? »

« _Bof. Engueulade collective par le boss et des dossiers à n'en plus finir. »

« _Oh...mon chéri. » Dit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement la joue. « _Reste tranquille avec Déméter, je vais préparer à manger pour mes deux hommes adorés. »

Elle me vole un baiser sur les lèvres, caresse la joue de Déméter et s'en va vers la cuisine.

Et là, vous vous dites que vous avez loupé un épisode. Je vous comprends, moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Même si ce n'est pas pour me déplaire bien entendu.

Mais non, vous n'avez pas de problème de vue, ni de compréhension. Et oui Hermione est gentille, douce et attentionnée. Elle est, au moment où je vous parle, en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine. Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas obligé à préparer à manger ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas encore crié dessus ? Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez, c'est du passé tout ça. Et ça fait tellement de bien.

Et non, il n'y a pas eu de miracle. Dieu et Merlin et Bouddha et n'importe quelle divinité en laquelle vous croyez n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Hermione à _juste _reprit le travail.

Et je vais vous avouer un truc. Mais juste à vous !! Parce que vous supportez mes plaintes depuis tellement longtemps...bref.

J'avais affreusement peur qu'elle reprenne le travail. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était pendant et après sa grossesse, je me disais que le stress du travail en plus, ça allait lui couter une extinction de voix et une dépression pour moi. J'avoue que j'ai essayé de la convaincre de ne pas reprendre le travail...et à par des hurlement hystérique, des insultes et une claque à l'arrière de la tête, je n'ai rien récolté.

Et pourtant...ça fait un mois qu'elle a reprit le travail et un mois que ma vie est une pure merveille. J'ai ENFIN retrouvé ma femme. Et quel bonheur. Qui aurait cru que travailler aurait cet effet sur elle. Ouais, je sais, c'est d'Hermione Granger dont on parle. Elle aimait anormalement trop l'école alors...

.

« _Et voilà c'est prêt. »

Le repas terminé, Hermione débarrasse et s'en va faire la vaisselle pendant que m'amuse avec Déméter.

«_Qui c'est là ? C'est papa. »

« _Aga aga. »

« _Et là bas ? C'est maman ? Est ce que c'est maman ? »

« _Aga agaa. »

« _Et ça c'est qui ? » Fais-je en posant le bout de mon doigt sur le nez de mon fils. »

« _Aga »

« _C'est Déméter. »

« _Aga. »

Quoi ? Je vous demanderais de vous abstenir de commentaires sur le vocabulaire très développé de mon fils. Et oui il ne sait dire qu'un seul mot, qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Et alors ? Vous connaissiez le dictionnaire par cœur à six mois peut-être ? Oui...c'est bien ce que je pensais.

.

« _Tu as l'air fatigué mon amour. »

Elle s'assoit derrière moi et commence à me masser délicatement les épaules. J'aime quand elle prend soin de moi. Et des massages, elle m'en doit une tonne après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur ma nuque et continue à me masser.

« _Drago. »

« _Oui. »

« _Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« _Bien sur. »

« _Hum...samedi prochain...il y a un colloque organisé par le travail. J'aimerai tellement y aller. C'est sur les mauvais traitement contre les créatures magique et il y a ce spécialiste des elfes de maison. Tu sais, celui dont je t'ai déjà parlé. »

« _Euh...ouais. »

« _Ça fait plaisir de se sentir écoutée. Mais je veux y aller à ce colloque. Ça a l'air d'être tellement bien. Le problème c'est que ça dure toute la journée...peut-être même en soirée et... »

« _Tu veux que je restes avec Déméter c'est ça ? »

« _S'il te plait. »

J'y crois pas ? C'est quoi cette moue penaude. Me dites pas qu'elle n'osais pas me le demander ?! C'est mon fils quoi !!! Comme si il y avait un problème à ce que je passe une journée seul avec lui !

« _Mais bien sur Mia que tu peux y aller. On se fera une journée entre garçon comme ça. »

« _Drago. »

« _Oui ? »

« _Met toi bien en tête que Déméter n'a que six _mois. _Je t'interdis de monter avec lui sur un balai. »

La confiance règne dites-moi !! Je suis peut-être un peu inconscient dès fois mais quand même...pas avec mon fils !

« _Mais non, pas de balai...par contre je m'entrainerais bien au duel avec lui. »

« _Drago. »

« _Quoi ? »

« _Tu plaisantes j'espère. »

« _Bien sur que je plaisantes. On dirait que tu me prends pour un père inconscient. »

« _Mais bien sur que non ! Je sais que je peux partir tranquille à mon colloque. »

.

OoO

.

« _Au revoir mon cœur, soit gentil avec papa. Et amusez vous bien. »

Elle dépose un baiser sur le crâne de notre fils avant de m'embrasser.

« _A ce soir mon amour. »

« _A ce soir. Tu fais coucou à maman » dis-je en attrapant la petite main de Déméter . « _Au revoir maman. »

« _Aga aga. »

Euh...oui en effet, au niveau vocabulaire c'est pas encore trop ça. Mais passons, je vais plutôt aller habiller mon fils qui est encore en pyjama.

.

Je me rends dans sa chambre et le dépose sur la table à langer, tandis que je vais chercher des vêtements dans son armoire. Je prend un petit jean et pour le haut...comme Hermione n'est pas là, autant en profiter pour lui mettre ce petit tee-shirt vert trop mignon. Pour un futur serpentard, c'est parfait.

Quoi ?! Oui je sais qu'il ne va mettre les pieds à Poudlard que dans dix ans et demi, et alors ? Autant l'habituer tout de suite aux couleurs de sa maison. Non parce qu'Hermione est un peu trop portée sur le rouge et le jaune en ce moment. Et il tout bonnement hors de question qu'un Malefoy soit réparti à Gryffondor ou pire, à Poufsouffle !

Et n'essayez pas de me dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'on habille un enfant de telle ou telle couleur qu'il ira dans la maison qui y correspond. J'ai porté du vert toute mon enfance. Les Weasley sont roux. Comment ça aucun rapport ?! Roh et puis taisez-vous, j'ai un bébé à habiller MOI.

Je dois avouer que d'habitude c'est Hermione qui l'habille. Parce qu'elle part après moi le matin. Et le soir, généralement, je lui donne le bain (enfin c'est plutôt lui qui me donne un bain vu la quantité d'eau qu'il réussit à répandre hors de sa minuscule baignoire de bébé. J'ai toujours les vêtement et les cheveux trempés après.), et Hermione lui met son pyjama.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione va toujours assez vite quand il s'agit de lui enfiler des vêtement.

Ça devrait être pareil pour moi non ?

Le body blanc : parfait. Le jean, également même si Monsieur gigotait un peu trop ses jambes. Par contre, à peine avais-je approché le mignon petit tee-shirt vert de la tête de mon fils, que les ennuis ont commencés. Parce que voilà que monsieur a décidé de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, pour m'empêcher de le vêtir. Saleté de bébé.

.

« _Déméter soit gentil avec ton papa. On va mettre le joli tee-shirt »

« _Aga...agaaa. »

Si je devais traduire, je suis sure que ça signifierais des choses pas très gentilles. Genre « ton joli tee-shirt, tu peux te le mettre dans... » Vous avez compris. Il ne sait peut-être dire qu'un « mot » mais des intonations, il en connait déjà un rayon.

« _Allez, tu va attraper froid sinon. »

Je rapproche une nouvelle fois le tee-shirt mais voilà que Monsieur l'attrape avec sa minuscule main et qu'il le lance au loin. Enfin au loin....il le laisse tomber au pied de la table à langer. Qui est ce qui ma refilé un gamin pareil ? Capricieux à seulement six mois. Je n'étais pas du tout comme ça moi. Ça doit venir du côté Granger.

« _Tu ne veux pas celui-là ? »

« _Aga. »

« _Très bien. » Soupirais-je.

Retour à l'armoire. Pourtant il était mignon tout plein ce tee-shirt. C'est pas grave, j'ai autre chose en réserve. Planqué au fin fond de l'armoire. Une pure merveille. Une superbe chemise à manche courtes, blanche avec l'emblème de la maison serpentard brodé au niveau du cœur.

« _Agaaaaaa, ouiiiiin. »

J'y crois pas ! La chemise le fait pleurer. Et il refuse catégoriquement que je lui enfile, à grand renfort de gigotement de bras et de jambes. Hermione revient ! Je comprends pourquoi c'est elle qui l'habille. Pourquoi il ne fait pas d'histoire avec elle. Et pourquoi il refuse mes vêtements. Traitrise ! Conspiration ! Souffle Drago, c'est pas grave. Retour à la case armoire.

.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Déméter est limite bleu à force de hurler, la quasi-totalité de l'armoire est éparpillée partout dans la chambre, et j'ai failli perdre deux touffes de cheveux. Je me suis arrêté à temps.

C'est alors que je m'approche avec le dernier tee-shirt qui a survécu à la tornade. Je ne suis plus à un près. Ou ça passe...ou bébé capricieux va passer sa journée torse nu. Et non, je ne suis pas inconscient, il fait chaud dans la maison !

Mais ô miracle. Joie, bonheur et félicité. Le tee-shirt est en-fi-lé !!! Youhou, Drago, t'es trop fort. Ouais je sais, il va falloir que je range tout.

N'empêche que dans tout ça, il porte du bleu. Bleu. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit à Serdaigle moi. Z'ont aucune qualité les Serdaigle. Intelligence ? Laissez-moi rire, quand on était à Pouldard qui était la plus intelligente ? Hermione. Le plus intelligent ? Moi. Ou est Serdaigle dans tout ça ? C'est bien ça, nulle part.

Non mais franchement...Serdaigle.

.

OoO

.

« _C'est l'heure de manger mon coeur. Tu as faim ? Mais oui tu as faim. Qui est-ce qui va manger un booon repas. »

« _Aga. »

« _Non, c'est pas papa, c'est Déméter qui va manger, qui va bien bien manger. »

Notez-bien qu'un Malefoy n'est jamais ridicule. On verra quand vous aurez des enfants !!! Ah ah. Vous rigolerez moins.

Enfin bref, j'installe Déméter dans sa chaise haute avant d'aller faire un tour du côté du placard. Je prend le premier petit pot qui vient.

Eh oui, mon petit bébé est devenu un grand garçon qui a commencé depuis un mois, à manger autre chose que des biberons de lait. Hermione lui fait souvent des petits trucs elle-même mais moi, à part des pâtes, et du steak de dragon, je ne sais rien cuisiner. Par contre, je sais ouvrir des boites de conserves.

Je verse de l'eau dans une casserole et y plonge le petit pot. Quelques minutes après, j'éteins le feu, j'ouvre le pot pour gouter....EURK, c'est immonde ce truc. Qu'est ce que c'est d'ailleurs ? Épinard et colin d'Alaska. Mouais...ça a plus le goût de...enfin, vous avez compris, que d'épinard !!! Et mon pauvre petit cœur adoré qui va être obligé de manger cette mixture.

.

« _Gaaaa...agagagagagaga. »

« _J'arrive...j'arrive. »

Je m'assoit à côté de lui et commence à lui donner à manger. Ce truc à un aspect et une odeur immonde mais Déméter à l'air d'apprécier. Étrange. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Ça doit venir d'Hermione encore une fois, elle aussi elle mange des trucs étrange parfois...comme du poulpe. Un espèce de truc caoutchouteux bizarre. Mais au moins, les épinards sont _verts, _ah ah, je le savais.

« _Tu iras à serpentard mon cœur. »

« _bgrrmmmh »

« _Déméter ! Il ne faut pas faire ça ! »

« _bgrrmmmh »

Purée, mais c'est une manie ou quoi ? Il m'a bousillé ma chemise !! Ne riez pas. Vous savez ce qu'il vient de faire ? Il m'a quasiment _craché _à la figure. Il a fait « trembler » sa lèvre et un jet d'épinard m'est arrivé droit dessus. Saleté de gosse. Maintenant je pue, je suis collant et j'ai du résidus d'épinard partout.

« _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« _Agaga »

« _D'accord ! Tu es aussi pénible que ta mère quand tu t'y met »

« _BGRRMMMH »

« _DEMETER ! »

« _Ouiiiiiiiiiin. »

Ma chemise....ma chemiiiiiiiiise. Ça ne va jamais partir. Je l'ai payée cher en plus. Ma chemise, ma belle chemise.

Quoi père indigne ? Ma che...mon fils pleure ? Je lui ai crié dessus ? Oups.

Je le détache de sa chaise haute et le prend dans mes bras.

« _Chuut mon bébé...c'est fini, papa ne voulait pas crier. C'est rie, c'est rien. Papa est vilain ! »

« _Agaa. » aprouve-t-il

Avant de me tirer les cheveux avec sa main microscopique. Il a une sacré poigne pour six mois...et les mains pleines d'épinards...

MES CHEVEUX !!!!!!

Calme. Calme. On ne tue pas le bébé. On ne lui fait pas de mal. Voilà...on le pose calmement dans sa chaise. On jette un sort de protection pour qu'il ne se détache pas et qu'il ne tombe pas. Et...

« _Papa reviens dans une minute pour te donner ton dessert. Sois sage. »

.

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, enlève ma chemise et la met dans une bassine d'eau tout juste tiède avec sa lessive spéciale. Sans commentaire. Oui, je tiens à mes vêtement et alors !?

Où va le monde quand même ?! Une chemise à cinq cents gallions bousillée par un mini pouce de même pas un an ! Si ça continue comme ça, dans trois ans j'ai les cheveux blancs. Où pire, plus de cheveux du tout.

D'ailleurs, mes magnifiques cheveux sont quelques peu imprégnés d'épinard. Je les lave rapidement, les après-shampoouine avant de poser mon soin à la noix de coco. Oui celui-là même qu'Hermione m'a empêche de mettre pendant tout son deuxième mois. Alors qu'il sent très bon. Pff.

Et puis après être allé chercher un nouveau tee-shirt blanc, je redescend dans la cuisine. Déméter est toujours installé sur sa chaise. Tout vas bien. Ouf.

« _Aga, aga. »

« _Oui, papa est revenu. Tu veux ton dessert mon cœur ? »

« _Agaa. »

« _Un bon fromage blanc avec du coulis de framboise, humm, c'est bon ça ! »

Je suis ridicule, je sais.

Je commence à donner son dessert à Déméter mais Monsieur fait son capricieux et au bout de deux cuillerées, il n'en veut plus. Il tourne la tête à chaque fois que j'approche la cuiller de sa bouche. Il m'épuise, je ne vais jamais y arriver !

« _Déméter. Mange ton fromage blanc. »

« _Ga ! »

« _Alleeeeeeeez. »

« _Ga. Ga. »

« _Déméter...regarde l'avion...vrouuuuuuuum. »

Euh ouais...j'ai vu Hermione faire ça, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas le même effet quand c'est moi.

« _Ga...gagagagaga. »

« _Mon cœur...une cuiller pour maman. »

Ah ah, j'ai trouvé la phrase magique. Il ouvre la bouche et avale son dessert.

« _Une cuiller pour papa. »

« _Ga ! »

Non ?! Comment ça non. Je rêve ! Quand on parle de sa mère il obtempère mais quand c'est moi non !!! C'est pas juste.

« _Une cuiller pour tatie Ginny...une cuiller pour tonton Ron. »

« _Une cuiller pour tonton Harry. Une cuiller pour tonton Blaise... »

« _Une cuiller pour mamie Jane. Une cuiller pour mamie Cissy. »

« _GA ! »

.

Je vais tuer ce gosse. J'en étais sur ! Hermione complote avec lui, elle lui a fait un lavage de cerveau, j'en suis sur. Pourquoi il refuserait ses cuillers quand elles sont « pour moi » et « pour ma mère » alors !!! C'est honteux. Inadmissible. Ce bébé est un Malefoy, il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça !

« _Démé...NON, ne fait pas ça...Arggggh! »

Vous ne croirez pas ce qui est en train de se passer devant mes yeux. Il...il est en train de faire _mon_, sourire en coin. Il a six mois ! Comment il peut faire ça à six mois ? Il va me rendre dingue. Et il me regarde avec ses yeux malicieux tout en levant sa menotte au dessus de son assiette de fromage blanc. Je sais ce qu'il veut faire...ce n'est pas mon fils pour rien.

« _Déméter...ne t'avises surtout pas de... »

Mon. Tee .Shirt. Il est blanc...avec des éclats de coulis de fruits rouge partout. Je vais me pendre.

.

OoO

.

« _Ouiiiin. »

Et merde. Finie la tranquillité, mon fils vient de se réveiller de sa sieste. Et non je ne suis pas un mauvais père. On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui avez eu deux vêtements bousillés en un temps record.

Et non, je ne suis pas obnubilé par mon apparence.

« _Ouuuuin. »

« _J'arrive mon cœur, j'arrive. »

« _Coucou mon bébé. Tu es réveillé. »

« _Aga, aga ».

Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon mon fils quand il sourit comme ça. Il va suivre mes pas c'est certain. Et il sera un futur petit tombeur.

« _Viens avec papa mon cœur. »

Je le prend délicatement dans mes bras et le soulève de son petit lit. C'est à ce moment là que la _délicieuse_ odeur est parvenue à mes narines. Super ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de froncer le nez. Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Depuis six mois, cette odeur...bref. Le pire c'est que plus ça va, pire c'est.

Nous voilà donc partis pour la salle de bain. J'installe Déméter sur sa table à langer. Je sorsles lingettes nettoyantes, une couche propre, puis j'enlève le pyjama de mon fils.

Une fois qu'il ne lui reste plus que sa couche, j'enlève les bandes collantes qui la maintiennent en place et défait la couche...Et là...blackout to-tal.

J'en ai changé des couches depuis six mois, peut-être pas autant qu'Hermione, je vous l'accorde, mais j'en ai tout de même changé pas mal. Et pourtant, jamais je n'avais été confronté à une telle _horreur_.

Oui, horreur ! C'est le mot. Une odeur épouvantable qui vous prend à la gorge, qui vous étouffe, vous asphyxie, vous fait suffoquer. C'est indescriptible.

Et je ne vous parle pas de _l'aspect _! Comment une si petite chose est capable de produire une telle horreur. Merlin, je me sens mal ! Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai choisi le petit pot aux épinards ce midi ?!

J'essaye d'occulter l'odeur mais rien à faire, même en me bloquant la respiration, je la respire toujours à plein nez. Oh mon Dieu...il faut que je prenne l'air.

Je m'éloigne de quelque pas de Déméter, avant de revenir près de lui. Je m'empare d'une lingette et commence à le nettoyer...il y en a partout, c'est immonde. C'est...c'est...Merlin, j'ai encore besoin d'air.

Je m'éloigne un peu et essaye de me calmer. J'ai l'impression que l'odeur s'est incrustée partout dans mes vêtement, sur ma peau. J'ai des hauts-le-cœur.

Allez, j'y vais une dernière fois, je le nettoie, je le change et je vide trois bouteilles de parfum dans la salle de bain.

Je retourne donc une nouvelle fois auprès de mon petit ange qui à ce moment même à plus l'air d'un démon à mes yeux et je continues à nettoyer ses fesses sales. Mes hauts-le cœur de plus en plus fréquent me font tousser et hoqueter comme un fou mais je continues. Une fois le nettoyage terminé, je n'ai plus qu'a mettre le talc et la nouvelle couche. Puis, j'attrape la couche sale du bout des doigts, Déméter de l'autre bras et je quitte le purgatoire.

Une heure après, j'y repense encore, j'en ai la nausée. Cette odeur...ce n'est pas humain...

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Déméter est enfin couché, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, épuisé. Je ne pensais pas que je souffrirais autant. Ce gamin m'en a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je suis maudit. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Je suis sur qu'il en a fait exprès pour m'embêter. Quand Hermione va savoir ça...elle a intérêt à me consoler comme il se doit.

D'ailleurs, ou moment ou cette pensée se forme dans ma tête, j'entends le cliquetis des clefs. Une minute après Hermione arrive, m'embrasse et se laisse tomber près de moi.

« _Mon colloque était génial, j'ai appris tellement de choses. C'était vraiment super. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée aussi tous les deux. »

« _Si tu savais Mia... »

« _Quoi ? »

« _Tu as fait un lavage de cerveau à Déméter ! _Ton _fils à fait une crise pour choisir, ses vêtement, il n'a jamais voulu mettre ce que je lui proposais, ensuite _ton _filsà voulu me rendre hippogriffe(1) en mangeant, il en mettait partout exprès, tout en faisant MON sourire en coin et il m'a bousillé deux chemises. Et puis...Mia...je te jure, il m'a fait un de ces truc dans sa couche. C'était horrible Mia, pire que tout le contenu de toutes ses couches réunies depuis qu'il est né. J'étais à deux doigts de vomir.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et attend que ma femme me plaigne, me console...qu'elle compatisse, ou bien encore qu'elle me câline...je pouvais toujours attendre.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'est esclaffée.

« _Tu exagères toujours, on dirait ton père. Tu es vraiment une chochotte Drago ! »

* * *

Et voilà :) Désolée si il reste des fautes, je ne me suis relue qu'une fois et très rapidement. Je me relis dès que j'ai le temps et je corrigerais les autres fautes, j'espère que ça vous à plu en tout cas.

Bisous, bisous.

(1) Je pense que vous l'avez deviné, en moldu cette expression signifie « me rendre chèvre »


	12. Bonus 3 : A, plus 1 an

Hello ! Et oui, je suis enfin de retour alors que vous désespériez me revoir un jour avec un nouveau bonus (comment ça j'ai la grosse tête). Mais je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps. Avec d'autres écrits, les cours, les partiels et mon départ aupair je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. J'avais écrit environ 3 pages avant de partir en UK et je pensais pouvoir être plus productive que ça mais en fait non. Bon, j'ai mit deux mois à l'écrire mais je l'ai quand même écrit ce bonus. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira; Certains voulaient un peu de bonheur familial alors j'en ai glissé un petit peu...mais pas trop non plus n'est ce pas xD

Et encore MERCI pour les reviews.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**mixiwelch : **Merci beaucoup pour cette review, je suis ravie que tu ai aimé. Par contre je décline toute responsabilité si ton fiancé refuse de te faire un enfant xD Mais si il est comme Drago il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Power will be in your hands ^^

**draymione333** : Pendant la crise d'adolescence il sera à Poudlard donc Drago ne devra le supporter que pendant les vacances. Ca va xD Et pour Poudlard d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si mes bonus iront jusque là mais si c'est le cas...pourquoi pas Serdaigle hein ? xD

**Choupii chups : **Rassure toi ta review n'était pas ennuyante :) Tu as aimé l'histoire du langage ? Eh bien tu vas être servie ici ^^

* * *

.

A + 1 an

.

Je suis bien. Allongé dans mon lit, mes jambes emmêlées à celles d'Hermione, mon bras autour de sa taille et ma tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, je suis bien. Elle sent terriblement bon. Ma main caresse légèrement son épaule et elle remue un peu dans son sommeil, se collant davantage contre moi. C'est une bonne journée qui commence, je le sens. Le soleil qui s'infiltre à travers les rideaux m'indique qu'il fait beau, Mia est blottie contre moi et le meilleur du meilleur : nous avons passé toute la nuit à faire l'amour. Cela faisait longtemps que c'était arrivé. Avec Déméter et le travail nous sommes plus fatigués qu'avant et généralement, on le fait juste une fois rapidement avant de s'endormir comme des masses. Alors qu'hier...Hermione était en grande forme. Je ferme les yeux afin de me remémorer notre soirée et un petit sourire vient s'installer sur mes lèvres.

« _Je sais à quoi tu penses mon amour... » Chuchote soudain une voix.

« _Ah oui ? Et à quoi donc est-ce que je pensais ? »

« _A ça ! » Dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elle se détache rapidement et sa bouche glisse sur ma mâchoire avant de se poser sur mon cou. Elle y dépose plein de petits baisers et je pousse un petit soupir de contentement. Les mains de Mia se baladent sur mon torse et elle me grimpe dessus, afin d'être à califourchon sur moi. Elle se frotte contre mon érection matinale et cette fois, c'est un léger gémissement qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Je l'attire à moi, et l'embrasse fougeusement. Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à son corps, si doux sous mes mains, sa poitrine en contact avec mon torse, sa langue qui danse avec la mienne. Mon érection se fait douloureuse, j'ai tellement envie d'elle...

.

« _crrrrkkrrrr »

« _Le...huuumm...oh...Drago »

« _Crrrkkrrrr »

"-Dr...arrête...le...baby... »

« _Crrrrrrrrrrrrr »

« _Le...huumm...babyphone ! »

On s'en fout de ce foutu babyphone. Je passe lentement un doigt sur le sous-vêtement humide de Mia et elle pousse un long gémissement. Je crois la partie gagnée mais à peine une seconde après, le babyphone se remet à grésiller et Mia s'extirpe d'un coup du lit.

« _Mais...Hermione ! »

Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je suis frustré. C'est inhumain de me laisser en plan comme ça, c'est elle qui a commencé en plus ! Je l'entend s'affairer dans la chambre de Déméter et quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient dans la chambre, notre fils dans les bras. Elle se rallonge et le dépose entre nous deux. Quant-à moi je leur tourne le dos. Je boude.

.

« _Mon amour ? »

« _... »

« _Mon amour arrête d'être puéril. Je me rattraperais ce soir, c'est promis. »

« _Oui mais j'ai envie maintenant. »

« _Drago t'es vraiment qu'un gamin. Déméter veut son papa je crois. »

Je me retourne et effectivement, il est en train de tendre ses petits bras vers moi. Hermione me jete son regard c'est-à-moi-que-tu-en-veux-ne-lui-fais-pas-subir-ta-mauvaise-humeur, mais de toute façon, je fond littéralement devant sa petite bouille de bébé. Il s'installe tranquillement sur mon ventre et se met à gazouiller. Mia nous regarde avec son air niais. Ouais je sais, je dois probablement avoir le même. Et alors ?

« _Déméter. Mon bébé. C'est qui là ? »

« _Mama »

« -Oui, mais c'est maman. Ma-man »

« _Maman »

Ça fait trois semaines qu'il sait le dire. Vous auriez du voir la tête d'Hermione la première fois que c'est arrivé. J'ai cru qu'elle allait se noyer tellement elle pleurait. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'a fait un peu peur...on aurait cru la mère Weasley !

« _Et là, c'est qui Déméter ? »

« _Maman ! »

« _Non, c'est pas maman, qui c'est ? »

« _Maman. »

« _Non, c'est pa... »

« _... »

« _Pa... »

« _... »

« _Papa ! »

« _Na...maman. »

Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas vous et vos sourire moqueur. Mais non, non, non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je vous interdit de vous moquer de moi. C'est juste que « papa » c'est plus difficile à dire que « maman »...et je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabot ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est deux fois la même syllabe que c'est plus simple à prononcer. Fin de la discussion.

Finalement Déméter descend de son perchoir et s'installe royalement entre nous deux. Appuyé sur un coude j'admire mon œuvre d'art (et ne vous avisez même pas de faire un commentaire sur ma modestie, je suis sure que vous dites la même chose à propos de vos enfants, même si ils ont une tête de troll ! ) et Hermione en fait de même. Soudain, nos yeux se croisent et elle me fait un sourire si craquant que ne je peux même plus bouder.

« _Je t'aime. »

Maintenant que mon fils est bien calé entre nous deux, je crois que je vais pouvoir continuer un peu ma nuit. Je me rallonge et ferme les yeux. Je sens le sommeil s'emparer peu à peu de moi...

« _AAAIIIE ! »

Saleté de gamin ! Non je n'ai pas dit ça tout haut. Je n'ai pas encore développé de penchants suicidaires. Mais Déméter vient _juste _de me tirer les cheveux avec sa micro-main. Comment est-ce qu'il peut avoir autant de force dans une si petite main ?

« _Déméter il ne faut pas faire ça...papa aime beaucoup ses cheveux. »

« _Maman »

« _Oui...maman aussi...quoi que...mais ne tire plus les cheveux de papa. »

« _Ma...ma...maman. »

Arghhh

.

OoO

.

15h : Il fait beau, le soleil brille, Hermione à donc décidé de faire une petite balade. Nous voilà donc déambulant sur le Chemin de Traverse, main dans la main, tandis que je pousse la poussette de Déméter de mon autre main libre. Mon fils semble totalement émerveillé par le monde qui l'entoure si j'en juge par ses yeux grands ouverts et sa tête qui se tourne frénétiquement de tous les côtés.

« _Drago ! Regarde ! » S'exclame soudain Hermione.

Je tourne la tête dans la direction indiquée par son doigt qui ne pointe rien d'autre que la librairie Fleury et Botts. Des étals sont installés devant ainsi qu'un écriteau **« Grande Braderie chez Fleury et Botts, plus de 500 ouvrages à moins de 50 mornilles »**

Hermione est carrément en train de _trépigner_ . Aucune tenue.

« _J'arrive. Je me dépêche » dit-elle avant de se précipiter vers les étals.

« _Tu as entendu maman Déméter ? Elle se dépêche ! Tu parles, je te parie qu'on va l'attendre un bon bout de temps. »

Déméter n'a strictement rien à cirer de ce que je lui dit, trop occupé à regarder les hiboux en cage de l'autre côté de l'allée. Je reste donc planté là, à côté de mon fils et je me rends compte que de nombreuses personnes – des femmes pour la plupart – me regardent avec intérêt. Héhé, c'est ça d'être un Malefoy. Je suis sure qu'elle admirent le remarquable père de famille que je fais et qu'elles meurent d'envie d'échanger leur place avec Hermione. Mais il ne faut pas rêver. Hermione je l'ai, je la garde !

C'est alors que je vois apparaître Astoria Greengrass, droit devant moi. Elle était à Poudlard avec moi et on aimait bien flirter pour rire, même si nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Hermione la déteste. C'est ma faute. Si je ne lui avait pas raconté l'histoire du flirt...

.

« _Drago ! »

« _Astoria, ça faisait longtemps. »

« _Tu l'as dit...ca fait plaisir de te voir, dit-elle en minaudant avant de se pencher vers la poussette. »

« _Oh...mais c'est le petit... »

« _Déméter. »

« _Coucou Déméter » dit-elle en avançant sa main vers lui.

Mon fils à un mouvement de recul, et alors qu'Astoria reporte son attention vers moi en riant, il fronce les sourcils. Et là il me fait peur ! C'est pas normal de ressembler autant à sa mère !

« _Qu'est ce que tu deviens alors, papa à plein temps ? »

« _Oui enfin...je travaille aussi. »

« _Et où est ta femme ? »

« _Juste là. »

« _Elle a l'air occupée. » Répond Astoria en posant une main sur mon épaule et en battant des cils.

Que voulez-vous, mon pouvoir de séduction est toujours au top.

.

Astoria fait un petit mouvement de cheveux et descend légèrement sa main sur mon torse.

« _Tu sais que Poudlard me manque parfois ? » Fait-elle d'une voix sensuelle. « _Je me rappelle quand on... »

« _PAAAAAAPAAAAAAA. »

Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas percuté tout de suite...il a fallu un autre « papa » hurlé dans mes oreilles pour que je comprennes que Déméter était l'auteur de ce mot. Pour la première fois. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir. Malheureusement.

« _Je vous dérange peut-être ? »

« _Hermione Granger ! Ca faisait longtemps. »

« _Greengrass. J'aurais aimé que le « longtemps » auquel tu fais référence dure encore plus longtemps. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux enlever ta sale main de l'épaule de Drago. »

Son ton est venimeux. Quand je vous disais que j'aurais du me taire à propos du flirt.

« _Ma main ? Ah...oh mais ce n'est rien ça. C'est purement amical. »

« _Le sort que je vais te lancer si tu ne retires pas ta main dans la seconde qui suit va être _purement amical _lui aussi. »

« _Mia... »

« _Dis donc ! Elle ne serait pas un peu jalouse. »

« _Ne parles pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là Greengrass. Et toi Drago, il n'y a pas de « Mia » qui tienne. Je n'y crois pas, je ne peux pas te laisser cinq minutes pour aller acheter des livres sans que tu n'ailles faire ton Don Juan. Si Déméter n'avait pas... »

Je n'écoutes pas la fin de la phrase. Je reporte mon attention sur mon fils qui, maintenant que sa mère est là, ne fronce plus les sourcils mais arbore un sourire qu'il ne devrait pas non plus être capable de faire à cet âge là. Une pensée incroyable me traverse alors l'esprit et je m'accroupis pour être à son niveau.

« _Déméter, qui c'est ? » Demandè-je en pointant Hermione du doigt.

« _Maman. »

« _Oui mon coeur, c'est bien. Et là c'est qui ? » Dis-je en me pointant du doigt.

« _Maman ! »

J'en étais sur ! Il sait parfaitement dire papa. Il veut juste me faire tourner en centaure. Je n'y crois pas ! Il a dit papa pour alerter sa mère ! Ce gamin complote avec sa mère contre moi. Ce n'est absolument _pas _juste !

.

.

Ambiance ce soir à table. Après l'épisode Astoria, Hermione à voulu rentrer. Elle a boudé et Déméter n'a pas arrêté avec ses « maman ». Pas une fois il n'a dit « papa ».

« _Je vais prendre une douche » M'annonce Hermione une fois son dessert avalé.

Je débarasse la table pendant que Déméter s'amuse dans sa chaise haute.

Soudain, alors que j'attrape le manche de la carafe, elle me glisse des mains et viens s'écraser au col.

« _Et merde ! »

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'aller chercher ma baguette restée dans la chambre qu'Hermione arrive dans la cuisine !

« _Ma carafe ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« _Papa. » Lance Déméter.

« _Drago ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention. »

Cette fois s'en est trop. Je balance le torchon sur la table et vais m'enfermer dans notre chambre. Rien de mieux que la solitude pour ruminer. Peut-être que j'aurais du faire un enfant avec Pansy Parkinson en fin de compte...non...c'est stupide.

Lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me retourne afin de lui tourner le dos. Et ne vous avisez même pas de me traiter d'immature !

« _Oh regarde. On va aller voir un peu papa. »

« _Maman. »

« _Non, papa mon cœur. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Papa. »

« _Maman. »

Vous voyez ? Complot ! Trahison !

Je sens Hermione s'assoir sur le lit. Elle attend visiblement que je me retourne mais elle peut toujours rêver.

« _Drago... »

« _... »

« _Je suis désolée d'avoir crié pour la carafe mon amour. Pardon. »

« _... »

« _Drago ! »

« _... »

« _Ton papa est une vraie tête de mule mon coeur. »

« _Maman. »

Ca ne me fait vraiment, mais vraiment plus rire. Je...c'est dur à dire...vous n'allez pas vous moquer hein ? Mais...ça me fais même mal au cœur. Par Salazar...ne me dites pas que j'ai les yeux qui me brûlent … et ne me dites pas que je viens de _renifler . _Je suis maudit.

« _Drago ? »

"..."

« _Mon amour ? Tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demande Hermione en se penchant sur moi.

« _Rien... »

« _Drago dis moi ! »

« _Rien. C'est juste que tu vois...parfois j'ai l'impression que Déméter t'aime plus que moi. Il sait dire papa mais il ne le dit jamais pour me faire plaisir. Les deux seules fois ou il a dit papa tu m'as hurlé dessus. Il le fait exprès pour me punir alors qu'il dit maman tout le temps. Je croyais être un père pas trop mauvais pourtant mais mon fils ne m'aime pas ! »

Oh ca va ! Rangez vous mouchoirs ! Je sais que je pleure mais j'ai pas besoin de votre pitié à deux noises. Et je ne suis PAS mignon ! C'est clair.

« _Oh mon amour... »

« _Hermione laisse-moi s'il te plait. »

Elle se tait mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas partie. Et puis je sens quelque chose me grimper dessus et une poignée de seconde plus tard, Déméter apparaît dans mon champs de vision. Il s'approche de moi et se blottit contre moi.

« _Papa. »

J'ai mal entendu non ? Je regarde Déméter d'un air interrogatif et il me fait un magnifique sourire.

« _Papa...papa. »

Puis il approche son visage du mien et me fait un espèce de gros bisou tout collant et baveux sur la joue. Je suis aux anges !

« _Papa. »

« _Oui mon coeur.

« _Je crois que ce qu'il essaye de te dire c'est qu'il t'aime autant que moi. »

« _PAPAA. »

« _Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. Très très fort. »

Hermione vient se coller à mon dos, embrasse mon épaule et viens nous encercler, Démeter et moi de son bras gauche.

« _Et moi aussi je vous aime très très fort mes deux hommes à moi. »

.

OoO

.

« _Drago, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« _Je me coiffe. »

« _T'es encore dans la salle de bain ! Mais dépêches toi un peu. »

Je ne sais pas vous mais je sens que Mia risque de légèrement m'énerver aujourd'hui.

« _On a le temps mon amour...je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es stressée depuis que tu as ouvert les yeux. »

« _Tu ne comprends pas ? »

« _Ce sont mes parents ! Pas les tiens. »

« _Justement. »

« _Non, pas justement. C'est à moi qu'ils vont s'en prendre. »

Non je ne fais pas la victime. C'est un simple constat. Mon paternel avait finit par se faire à l'idée que j'aimais Hermione mais depuis que Déméter est né, nos relations sont redevenues légèrement tendues. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes conceptions de l'éducation. Et je vous interdit de dire qu'il n'a pas les mêmes conceptions qu'Hermione. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ma femme. Sauf pour les vêtement gryffondor mais on ne va pas repartir là-dessus.

.

« _Je te rapelles que la dernière fois qu'on les a vu ton père m'a accusé de négliger Déméter juste parce que je _travaille_ ! »

« _Je te rappelles que la dernière fois qu'on à vu mon père il a encore employé les mots « soumis » et « émasculé » dans la même phrase. »

Drago 1 Hermione O.

« _Ton père à des idées complètement archaïques. Comme si les femmes n'avaient comme unique rôle que d'être femme au foyer. C'est... »

« _Ridicule. Je sais, je sais. Mais je te signalerais juste en passant que la mère de Ronald est femme au foyer elle aussi. »

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Peut-être que j'espérais qu'Hermione allait me tuer et que je pourrais échapper aux foudres paternelles.

« _Je te signales que Molly avait plusieurs enfants à charge. Ta mère n'en avait qu'un et surement plus d'elfes de maisons que de pièces dans son manoir. Maintenant dépêches toi de nouer cette putain de cravate et viens m'aider dans la cuisine. »

Oups. Quand elle se mets à jurer c'est qu'elle est sacrément remontée. J'ai perdu une occasion de me taire moi.

.

OoO

.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui ouvrez la porte ? »

« _Bonjour à vous aussi Lucius. J'ouvre la porte parce que c'est ma maison, et que Drago est dans la cuisine en train de surveiller la dinde.

Et accessoirement en train d'écouter ce que tu racontes à mon père. Pourtant je lui ai répété au moins cent fois d'arrêter d'appeler mon père par son prénom. Tu parles. Je vais aller les rejoindre avant que mon père ne fasse de l'urticaire et qu'il tente d'attaquer Hermione avec sa baguette.

« _Bonjour Père. Maman ! »

« _Voilà ce qui reste de mon fils qui... »

« _Et si on passait à table » Coupe Hermione.

Lucius lui jettes un sale regard mais il ne continue pas de parler. Bon point.

Hermione installe Déméter dans sa chaise haute, entre nous deux et je ne sais pas pourquoi, rien qu'en voyant sa tête je sens que ça ne va pas le faire.

« _Na...na na na. »

« _Allez mon coeur, juste un petit peu. Comme papa. »

« _Na na. »

Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avez dit. Comme par hasard il a fallut qu'il choisisse le jour ou mes parents sont là pour faire le difficile. Histoire que je m'attires encore plein de critiques.

Pour l'instant aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

.

« _Vroum, vroum...attention l'aviiiion arrive...et hop. »

« _Allez c'est presque fini mon coeur. Une cuillère pour maman. Une cuillère pour papa et une dernière cuillère pour Déméter. Voilà. C'est bien mon bébé. »

« _Totalement ridicule. Quand tu étais petit et que tu voulais pas manger un coup de baguette et l'histoire étais reglée. »

« _Et quand Drago était petit vous étiez mangemort. »

« _Comment osez-vous...sale petite... » suffoque mon père.

« _Na ! Maman. »

Déméter tend sa petite main vers Hermione comme si il voulait la protéger. C'est trop mignon.

« _Je ne vous l'avais pas dit. » Commencé-je dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. « _Mais Déméter sais parfaitement dire papa et maman maintenant. Regardez. »

« _Déméter, mon coeur. Qui c'est ? »

« _Maman. »

« _Et là c'est qui ? »

« _Papa ! »

« _Et là ? »

« _C'est papi. Papi Lucius. »

« _Grand-Père ça me suffira. »

« _Non, papi c'est plus facile à retenir pour lui. » Coupe Hermione.

« _Tu répètes Déméter ? Papi. »

« _Na. Papi pu. »

Et le voilà qui part dans un grand éclat de rire.

« _Papi pu. Papi pu ! PAPI PU ! »

Il rigole de plus belle et Hermione laisse elle aussi échapper un ricanement. Par Salazar mais qui lui a appris ça. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers mon père qui a les lèvres pincées et qui semble se retenir de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Narcissa ne dit rien mais ses yeux brillent d'un éclat amusé.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de dire ? » Demande mon père et je sens qu'il contient sa colère.

« _Il veut dire qu'il a finit son repas. » Tenté-je maladroitement

« _PAPI PU. »

« _Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. » Intervient Hermione. « _Je crois que vous avez très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. »

« _PAPI PU...hihihihi » Ricane Déméter maintenant suivit de Narcissa et Hermione.

Mon père se lève, balance sa serviette sur la table et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« _Il suffit Drago. J'ai tout enduré. Mais maintenant j'arrête. Si tu veux éduquer ton fils comme bon te sembles sans aucune règle ni aucune sévérité libre à toi. Mais la villa du Portugal tu peux lui dire adieu. Je sais que je n'ai rien raté dans TON éducation. Restes soumis si ça te chantes mais quand je vais mourir et que tu iras chez le notaire tu regretteras le jour ou tu as déshonoré ta famille. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il a déjà transplané. Super. Maintenant je suis brouillé avec mon père. Ma mère vient me tapoter gentiment l'épaule et Hermione prend Déméter dans ses bras.

« _C'est moi ou Lucius était un peu énervé ? Il n'y a pas de quoi pourtant. Déméter n'est qu'un bébé. »

« _Papi pu. »

C'est ça. Et papa va aller s'enfermer quelque part. Seul.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que vous avez "enjoyé" ^^ A vos claviers maintenant :)

Pas de date pour un prochain bonus. Il me faut du temps et de la reflexion.

Bisous bisous


	13. Bonus 4 : A, plus 3 ans

Bonjouuuuuur. Non, non, non, vous n'êtes pas dans le désert, ceci n'est pas une hallucination et après presque un an et demi, je suis bel et bien de retour pour un nouveau Bonus de "La Grossesse C'est Long" Bon, peut-être que vous avez tous oublié cette histoire ou qu'elle ne vous plait plus mais c'est pas grave, le bonus est là et j'ai adoré l'écrire (même si j'ai été super lente) alors je suis contente.

Et je vous remercie pour les reviews, je continue d'en recevoir régulièrement et ça me fait très plaisir :D

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**amelizzz** : Mais non, Drago n'est pas soumis xD Bon d'accord, juste un peu.

**Julie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes.

**Amel** : Une review par chapitre ! Tu m'as vraiment gâtée ! Merci :D

**Sar'a** : Oui, que les caractéres ne collent pas c'est le principe. Je n'aurais pas pu écrire cette histoire autrement (et puis on en retrouve quand même un peu xD)

**Le** : merci beaucoup. Je sais qu'Hermione est chiante mais c'est normal. Vous devez plaindre Drago pour une fois héhé. Et pour les chromosomes, je sais bien, et Drago lui dit lui même que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais tu connais les femmes, elles se pensent parfois coupables de tout (et les hormones n'arrangent rien xD)

**lc080251 : **Merci beaucoup !

**Cathy** : Merci :)

**manga-kawaiiX3** : Merci beaucoup :D Et le voici le bonus 4

**Shallia-number** : Je suis contente que tu aimes :)

**Camille** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de te faire rire.

**Maloussette** : merci :)

**Ania** : Oui c'est vrai que cette pub m'a un peu inspirée

* * *

**A+3ans ou le complexe d'Oedipe.**

.

« Maman...mamaaaaaan. »

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Alerte rouge, Voldemort est sur le pont. Tous aux abris et sortez les baguettes. Les femmes et les enfants d'abord.

« Maaamaaaan. »

Ahem. Veuillez excuser mon égarement précèdent mais il se trouve que j'étais en plein rêve moi. On a pas idée de me réveiller à... attendez que je regarde le réveil : à trois heures du matin. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Et non, je vous vois venir mais NON, ca ne me rappelle PAS de bons souvenirs. Ce serait plutôt le contraire. Et je vous interdis d'aller répéter ça à Hermione. Sinon je ne m'épancherais plus jamais auprès de vous.

Non, oubliez la dernière phrase. Je suis Drago Malefoy et Drago Malefoy ne s'épanche pas ! Comment ça je passe mon temps à m'épancher ? Diffamation ! Je raconte, ce n'est pas pareil.

« Mamaaaan, maaammmaaaannnn »

« Huuum...Drago. Il y a Démeter qui pleure. » Marmonne Hermione d'une voix endormie.

Non, sans blague. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Ce n'est pas comme si il ne m'avait pas réveillé. Si jamais on a un nouvel enfant, je vais demander à Merlin pour qu'il hérite de moi au niveau des cordes vocales. Parce que pour brailler comme ça, ça vient forcément du côté d'Hermione.

« Je sais qu'il pleure. A moins d'être sourd, n'importe qui le saurait. »

« Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? » Demande ma chère et tendre.

« Pardon ? »

« Lève-toi et va voir ce qu'il a ! »

« Maaamaaaaan. »

Non mais je rêve là. N'est ce pas ? Je rêve ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui doit y aller. Je ne me suis pas transformé en femme pendant le début de la nuit j'espère !

« Mia mon amour, il me semble qu'il appelle sa maman depuis tout à l'heure, pas son papa. »

« Peu importe. Il faut que je dormes. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Maaaammmaaaaaaaaaan. »

«C'est ça, laisse ton fils pleurer ! »

«Laisse TON fils pleurer alors qu'il t'appelle. Mauvaise mère. »

Oups. Je plaisantais ! Vous le savez vous. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione ne comprend jamais mon humour ? Oui, je sais qu'il est trois heures du matin mais quand même, elle n'était pas obligée de me frapper avec son oreiller. Elle a de la force en plus pour quelqu'un d'endormi. Ça fait mal ! »

« Abruti ! Je te déteste ! »

« Excuse-moi mon amour, c'était une blague. Tu es une maman merveilleuse. Et je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais encore plus si tu allais voir ce qu'a Démeter. S'il te plait. Je suis vraiment fatiguée et je dois me lever tôt demain. »

Et moi ? Je vais faire la grasse-matinée peut-être ? Je n'irais p... pourquoi est-ce que je suis debout ? Je vais aux toilettes. Non, je ne suis pas faible et soumis. Vous ressortez toujours les mêmes choses. C'est moi l'Homme ici. Mais il me casse vraiment les oreilles à pleurer. Je sors donc dans le couloir et me dirige vers la chambre de Démeter. Sans oublier de faire un passage aux toilettes avant parce que finalement, ma vessie avait bien besoin d'être vidée.

Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre, mon fils lève un visage mouillé de larmes vers moi. Il y a une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux mais quand il me voit, il se mets à pleurer de plus belle.

« Maman, mamaaaaaaan, veux ma mamaaaan. »

Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ? Bien ? Vous vous fichez de moi là j'espère. Aucune gratitude alors c'est moi qui me suis levé ! Et non, ce n'est pas moi le responsable. Les gênes de mon propre père n'ont aucun rapport avec mes propres gênes, merci bien.

Je m'approche du lit alors que Déméter continue à geindre et à me détruire les tympans par la même occasion.

« Veux maman, Veux ma mamaaaan, ve...veux...ma...ma... »

« Oui j'ai compris, on va la voir TA maman. » Dis-je en le soulevant dans mes bras.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas qui lui a appris ça. Surement un de ces sauvages de Weasley. Je pencherais pour Ronald. Figurez-vous que mon fils, mon propre fils se débat dans mes bras, donnant des coups de pieds dans tout les sens et me griffant partout. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça...je vais tenir...je...mais...non...pas mes cheveux...ne me tire pas les cheveux espèce de gnome. Aïe ! Je n'ai pas parlé à voix haute quand même. Si ?

Bon d'accord. Je m'avoue vaincu et le repose dans son lit. Et merde hein !

Non, je ne bougonne pas en retournant dans la chambre, je manifeste mon mécontentement. Vous voyez la nuance ? Non ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous.

.

« Drago qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi Déméter continue de pleurer alors que tu es là ? »

« IL ne continue pas de pleurer il continue de hurler _maman. _Et comme c'est un Malefoy, quand il demande quelque chose, il estime qu'on doit lui donner ce qu'il a demandé. Or, quand il demande sa _maman_, ça signifie qu'il veut sa _ maman _ et non son papa ! Et ça, il a bien sut me le faire savoir. Il est hors de question que je laisse la belette le garder encore une fois. Les coups de pieds ça fait mal. Le tirage de cheveux AUSSI ! »

Hermione soupire, rigole, m'embrasse en me caressant la joue et finit par se lever. Vous voyez, les femmes, les Hermione surtout, il faut toujours qu'elles vous emmer...vous embêtent pour rien. Parce qu'au final pourquoi me suis-je levé au lieu de me rendormir paisiblement ? Tout à fait : pour rien !

Hermione revient quelques secondes après, Déméter dans les bras qui serre son doudou tout contre lui. Je ne vous ai pas dit ? Il a un nouveau doudou qu'il adore. Un lion ! Vous vous rendez compte. Un Malefoy avec une peluche en forme de lion. Tuez-moi.

« Alors mon cœur ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? »

« Oui, y'avait plein de méchants. »

« C'est fini mon cœur. Est-ce que tu veux rester avec maman et papa ? »

« Oui. »

« Mia ! »

« Quoi mon amour ? »

Mon amour, mon amour, nia nia nia. Non, je ne suis pas content ! Je dors mal moi, si je ne suis pas dans les bras d'Hermione. Et arrêtez avec vos « oooh » et vos « aaaah ». Je ne suis pas chou. Je ne suis pas mignon. Malefoy ! Vous vous souvenez ! Ma-le-foy !

Et voilà Déméter qui s'installe entre nous...et me sépare de Mia. En plus, il n'a beau avoir que trois ans mais c'est fou ce qu'il prend de la place. Il s'installe comme un pacha, une jambe posée en travers des miennes. Pourtant il n'en a que pour Hermione. Maman, par-ci, maman par-là. Et papa ? A par servir de repose-jambe pour l'instant je ne vois pas à quoi il sert.

« Câlin maman. » Murmure Déméter.

Hermione le serre contre elle et lui fait plein de petits bisous partout. Et moi ? Moi je me retourne, dos à eux, et je ferme les yeux. Puisque je suis invisible, je n'ai qu'à me rendormir. Et non, je ne boude pas, et je ne suis pas jaloux de mon propre fils. Je suis fatigué. Un point c'est tout.

.

Le lendemain, matin, je me réveille d'une fin de nuit très mauvaise, et, les yeux toujours fermés, je tend machinalement la main vers Mia. Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre le visage de ma chérie, je sens quelque chose repousser ma main. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, et découvrir Démter, blottit contre sa maman endormie, qui me regarde d'un air mauvais. Merci Hermione encore une fois pour le gêne du regard qui tue.

« Papa, laisses maman tranquille. Elle fait un gros dodo tu vas la réveiller. »

Ahahahahah. Oui, c'est un rire jaune. Ou va le monde ? Je vous le demande. Un gamin haut comme trois pommes va m'empêcher de réveiller ma femme en douceur ? Certainement pas.

« Mais Déméter mon cœur, il faut bien la réveiller maman. Sinon elle va être en retard au travail. » Dis-je en tendant une nouvelle fois ma main vers elle.

« NON ! C'est moi qui fait ! »

Et le voilà qui se penche sur Mia et qui se mets à lui caresser les cheveux doucement, tout en lui murmurant « réveilles-toi».

Non, je proteste, non, non, NON. C'est du PLAGIAT ! Je réclame des droits d'auteur, un brevet ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. C'est moi qui la réveille comme ça d'abord ! Non, je ne m'énerve pas. Et puis d'ailleurs, où-est qu'il a appris ça...l'ESPION ! Mon propre fils m'espionne ! INJUSTICE !

« Humm...Drago...encore...oh...c'est toi mon cœur. »

« C'est moi qui te réveille. C'est pas papa. »

Et vous savez quoi ? Il a le CULOT de me jeter un regard dédaigneux. Si ça continue je vais finir par croire que ce gosse n'est pas de moi. Non mais c'est vrai quoi !

« Ohhh, mon cœur. C'est gentil de réveiller maman. »

« Je t'aime moi. » Murmure Déméter de sa petite voix de bébé

« Mon aussi je t'aime, très très fort. »

C'est bon. J'en ai marre. Je vais les laisser se murmurer des mots doux et se faire des mamours. Puisqu'ils font autant attention à moi que si j'avais été une nature morte accrochée au mur, je peux aussi bien me lever et aller me préparer.

Je vais dans la salle de bain en bougonnant, me douche en bougonnant, m'habille en bougonnant et descend dans la cuisine en bougonnant.

Et là, que vois-je : mon fils confortablement installé dans les bras de sa mère, un biberon chocolaté dans la bouche.

Oui; Vous êtes bien d'accord avec moi ? A trois ans, on est un grand garçon et on ne prend PLUS de biberon ! Mais non, j'ai eu beau faire entendre ma voix de mâle, tout ce à quoi j'ai eu le droit à été un « Oh, ca va Drago, ce n'est qu'une fois par jour. Il sait très bien se servir de ses couverts aux autres repas. Ne te comporte pas comme ton père. En plus c'est un moment privilégié entre nous. »

Je t'en ficherai moi, des moments privilégiés. Est-ce que j'ai eu mon moment privilégié moi cette nuit ? Non. Alors ça suffit.

« Drago tu peux me sortir le jus de citrouille s'il te plait ? »

« Mrrrpffff. »

« En anglais ça donne quoi ? »

Je sors la bouteille de jus, la pose violemment sur la table, avant de remonter à l'étage chercher ma veste. Je vais arriver tôt au travail je crois.

Lorsque je redescend, je passe en coup de vent dans la cuisine, avant d'ouvrir la porte, près à partir et à transplaner, lorsque j'entends.

« On mange ensemble ce midi! »

Oui, vous avez-vu ça vous aussi ! C'est un ordre. Même pas une question. Non, Madame prend tout pour acquis. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Ce midi, elle mangera seule.

.

.

« Et pour vous Monsieur, ce sera quoi ? »

« Rissoto aux cèpes et salade verte. »

Quoi ? Cessez tout de suite ces soupirs, exclamations et autres levage de yeux au ciel. Je sais que j'ai dit que je n'irai pas. Mais quand je l'ai vue arriver toute mignonne dans mon bureau, avec sa robe noire qui lui fait un cul magnifique je n'ai pas pu refuser. CA VA HEIN ! Et arrêtez de dire que je suis mignon.

« Pourquoi tu étais de si mauvaise humeur ce matin ? Tu as des problèmes ? » Attaque Mia d'une voix douce.

« J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit c'est tout. Tu ne pouvais pas aller remettre Déméter dans son lit après ? »

« Drago ! Il a fait un cauchemar ! »

« Mais il prend toute la place dans le lit, et il se met entre nous deux et je ne peux même pas te prendre dans mes bras. » Dis-je d'un ton boudeur « Et je dors mal quand je ne suis pas tout contre toi. »

Elle me regarde d'un air attendri pendant, quoi, dix secondes...puis l'instinct maternel reprend le dessus : « Je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul. Tu as bien vu comme il était terrifié. C'est à se demander qui est le plus bébé entre vous deux. »

« C'est facile à dire ! Lui il était à côté de toi. Et puis ce matin il m'a empêché de te réveiller. »

Non, je n'ai pas l'air d'un enfant de douze ans en disant ça.

Hermione se remet à rire d'un air attendri, elle m'énerve.

« Il était tellement adorable en faisant ça. Tu devrais être content. Il copie ce que tu fais. Ton fils te prend comme modèle et toi tu râles. »

« Il ne me prend pas comme modèle. Il veut prendre ma place ! C'est moi qui te réveille le matin. »

« Mais c'était juste cette fois-là mon amour. Tu pourras me réveiller demain matin. Promis. Et si tu t'y prend assez tôt, j'aurais peut-être même le temps de te remercier comme il se doit. »

Voilà...comment voulez-vous que je puisse résister correctement quand elle me fait son petit sourire aguicheur et qu'elle me promet une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Non mais arrêtez ça tout de suite. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces commentaires féministes à deux noises... Non, je ne pense pas avec ce que j'ai entre les jambes. Hermione est ma femme, c'est normal que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec elle. Tss.

.

OoO

.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione et moi ne travaillons pas parce que c'est la Saint-Merlin et que le jour est donc férié dans le monde sorcier. Après avoir profité de ma femme tout seul et sans bébé, il est l'heure pour nous d'aller chercher Déméter à l'école...

Ouais...vous avez-vu. Mais c'est une lubie d'Hermione évidemment. Elle a décidé toute seule d'inscrire Déméter à l'école maternelle, trois jours par semaine. Personnellement je trouve ça ridicule. Mon fils est déjà salement influencé par les gênes de sa mère et par une trop grande fréquentation des Potter et Weasley, je ne vois pas en quoi il était nécessaire de lui rajouter la fréquentation des moldus.

Oh va ca hein ! Ne commencez pas à vous énerver. Vous savez très bien que j'aime les moldus. Est-ce que j'aurais fait un enfant avec Hermione dans le cas contraire ?

Nous voilà donc partis tous les deux pour l'école, main dans la main, et lorsque nous arrivons devant la grille, la seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que nous avons vraiment la classe. En même temps, pourquoi est-ce que je m'étonne ? Je suis un Malefoy non. J'ai donc toujours la classe, et par conséquent, ma femme aussi. Quelle dure vie...

Nous attendons quelques minutes et les mioches se mettent enfin à sortir de classe, sous la surveillance des maitresses. Déméter sort à son tour, et lorsqu'il nous voit, son visage s'illumine et il se met à courir aussi vite qu'il le peut avec ses mini jambes.

« MAMAAAAAN. »

Il saute dans les bras d'Hermione et s'accroche à son cou comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Et moi ? Je tiens la chandelle, ca ne se voit pas ?

« Tommy, Tommy ! Regardes. C'est ma maman qui est venue me chercher. Ma maman c'est la plus belle et elle est que à moi. »

Ah, ah, ah. Bon, je crois qu'il est clair que je suis transparent. J'aurais pris la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, le résultat aurait été le même.

Vous savez quoi. Je hais les gosses. Ils sont ingrats et irrespectueux. Je boude. Que ce soit bien clair.

Et oui je rentre à la maison sans les attendre, et non je ne compte pas répondre à Hermione qui m'appelle. Si il n'y en a que pour maman, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais.

.

J'arrive à la maison et file m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je suis le papa rêvé pourtant, tous les enfants voudraient m'avoir comme papa mais non, mon fils est un sale mioche ingrat, lèche-botte de sa mère.

« Mon amour, pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti comme ça ? »

« Laisses-moi Hermione. »

Elle ne m'écoute évidemment pas et se rapproche du fauteuil dans lequel je suis assis, avant de venir s'installer sur mes genoux. Elle m'enlace et sa tête va se nicher dans mon cou où elle dépose une multitude de petits baisers.

J'ai à peine le temps de refermer mes bras autour d'elle que je sens quelqu'un me pincer violemment.

« Maman câlin. »

Ben voyons ! Il faut que vous me promettez de ne le répéter ni aux aurors, ni à un psychomage, mais à ce moment là, j'ai une violente envie de meurtre. Mais oui, j'aime toujours mon fils mais merde quoi ! Vous avez-vu comment il se comporte ?

« C'est ma maman à MOI ! » S'exclame-t-il en me regardant encore une fois avec son air mauvais.

Il attrape ensuite les mains d'Hermione et les enlève de ma nuque. Non mais OU VA LE MONDE ? Je sais bien que c'est SA maman, mais c'est MA femme !

Et Hermione ne réagit même pas. Elle rigole, embrasse Déméter et le prend dans ses bras pour aller prendre le gouter. Transparent je vous dit.

.

OoO

.

« Tatie Ginny, Tatie Ginny ! Hier, moi je suis allé à la piscine avec que maman. Et c'était trop bien. Et puis après avec maman on est allé dans une liairie et j'ai choisi un livre que pour moi et c'est maman qui me l'a lu. Moi j'aime bien quand je suis que avec maman. »

« On dit une librairie mon cœur. » Corrige Hermione.

« C'est super ! » Ajoute Ginny.

Ca ça oui. Vraiment super. Je saute de joie, vous ne voyez pas.

« Et dit tonton Fred, hein dit que ma maman c'est la plus belle ? »

Ca m'énerve. Je me lève et pars dans le jardin du Terrier. Ca fait des semaines que ça dure. Maman ceci, maman cela, maman un câlin, maman un bisou, et vas-y qu'il s'interpose entre Hermione et moi. J'ai TOUS fait pour lui et voilà comment il me remercie.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Je me retourne brusquement. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Comme c'est bizarre que Déméter ne soit pas en train de courir derrière elle pour essayer de nous séparer.

Hermione soupire. Je n'ai pas parlé à voix haute tout de même ?

« Réponds sincèrement à ma question Mia. Est-ce que je suis un mauvais père ?»

« Quoi ? Non ! Evidemment que non. Tu es un papa merveilleux. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que Déméter se comporte comme ça ? »

« Mais c'est normal Drago. »

« Tu vois ! Tu cautionnes. Je le savais. Tu sais quoi, si je suis tellement transparent et inutile que ça, je peux aussi bien vous laisser tout seul tous les deux. Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi. »

Arrêtez avec votre pitié, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et ma voix ne s'est pas brisée, j'ai juste pris un coup de froid. Et je ne mens pas ! Vous le savez bien.

« Mon amour, ne dis pas des choses comme ça. On ne pourrait pas vivre sans toi. Quand je dis que c'est normal, ça veut juste dire que c'est un processus normal pour les enfants. Ils passent tous par là, toi aussi tu t'es comporté comme ça quand tu étais petit, même si tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Déméter nous fait son complexe d'œdipe. »

« Son quoi ? »

« Complexe d'oedipe. C'est une théorie d'un psychanalyste moldu, Freud. J'ai déjà du t'en parler. C'est une phase normale chez tous les enfants. Le petit garçon va « rejetter » inconsciemment son papa et va devenir très possessif avec sa maman, toujours à la recherche de câlin, de contacts et j'en passe. C'est pour ça que Déméter se comporte comme ça. C'est juste une phase qui va lui passer. »

« Mais tu l'encourages ! »Boudais-je.

« Je ne vais pas lui refuser un câlin Drago enfin. C'est mon petit bébé. Je comprend que tu te sentes mis à l'écart mais je te promet que ça va lui passer. Bientôt Déméter voudra passer son temps avec toi, il voudra faire tout comme toi et il te collera tout le temps. Et pense au moment ou nous aurons une fille. Quand _elle_ vivra son complexe d'Oedipe et qu'elle sera tout le temps en train de câliner son papa tu verras que ce sera moi la mise à l'écart, et qu'elle sera ravie d'être allée à la piscine toute seule avec son papa. »

L'image d'une petite fille me ressemblant et me considérant comme son super papa est alléchante, mais Hermione semble oublier quelque chose. Et non, ce n'est pas le fait que notre prochain enfant ne sera pas forcément une fille. C'est beaucoup plus simple que ça. C'est juste qu'Hermione rêve si elle pense qu'on aura un autre enfant un jour ! Non, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis et non, je ne suis pas égoïste. Vous vous fichez de moi, je sais bien que trois ans ont passés mais vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié tout ce que j'ai enduré pendant sa grossesse ? Si ?

Parce que moi je n'ai pas oublié et je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer, même si je dois ensuite avoir une magnifique fille qui voudrait tout le temps que je lui fasse des câlin, des bisous et qui voudra dormir à côté de moi quand elle aura fait des cauchemars.

De toute façon, le jeu n'en vaux absolument pas la chandelle parce que si j'ai bien suivi ce qu'Hermione à dit, ce complexe d'oedipe passera également à ma fille et ensuite elle fera tout comme Hermione. Et Merlin sait à quel point je souffre déjà avec une seule Hermione.

Roh ça va, je plaisante. Je l'aime même quand elle est agaçante, ça vous va ?

.

« Mouais...n'empêche que j'ai l'impression que Déméter ne n'aime plus. Quand on est allé le chercher à l'école l'autre jour, il était tout content de pouvoir te présenter à ses copains, et moi, je n'ai rien eu de tout ça ! »

« Je suis désolée mon amour. Tu veux qu'on en parle avec lui ? »

« Non...je veux juste...retrouver mon petit garçon qui m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. »

Oh ca va hein ! Ca ne vous lasse pas de sortir les mouchoirs à chaque fois. Vous n'avez toujours pas l'air de comprendre en tout cas que je ne suis pas mignon, touchant ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là. Vraiment ! Parfois j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide avec vous.

Et non, vous devez avoir des hallucinations parce que je ne pleure pas ! Non,non, yeux humides rien du tout, mes yeux sont parfaitements secs.

« Mamaaaan, mamaaan. »

« Mais voilà mon petit monstre. » Fais Hermione en soulevant Déméter dans ses bras.

« Maman qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je parle avec papa mon cœur. »

« Pourquoi ? Moi je veux que tu parles avec moi. »

« Mais à qui il va parler papa alors ? »

« Sais pas. » Dit-il en faisant un petit geste de la main qui signifie clairement qu'il n'en a rien à cirer.

« On pourrait parler un peu tous les trois ? D'accord mon cœur. »

Notre fils fait une petit moue, mais hoche finalement la tête...ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à sa mère...

« Mon coeur, tu sais, j'ai remarqué que tu aime beaucoup passer tu temps avec moi en ce moment. »

« Parce que t'es ma maman que j'aime. »

« Ohhh, mon petit coeur. »

Ben voyons. Vous voyez...cause perdue. Il la mène en bateau comme il veut. C'est normal vous me direz, c'est un Malefoy.

« Mais tu ne crois pas que papa aussi il a envie de passer du temps avec toi ? Il pourrait venir avec nous parfois. »

« Mais...quand papa il vient, tu lui donnes la main et moi je suis tout seul. »

« Tu n'est pas tout seul Déméter. Et si tu te mettais au milieu et que tu donnais la main à papa et à moi ? Ce serait bien non ? »

« Oui. » Acquiesce-t-il.

Mouais...je me méfie moi, des plans comme ça, si ça se trouve je vais finir derrière à tenir la chandelle. Si, si. Vous ne les connaissez pas aussi bien que moi. Il s'agit de ma femme et mon fils tout de même.

.

.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, je me retrouve au parc, avec Hermione et Déméter, ce dernier se retrouvant comme convenu au milieu, une main dans celle d'Hermione et l'autre dans la mienne.

Il est inutile de dire que son babillage est 99% destiné à sa mère. Et que le pourcent restant correspond au moment où il m'a demandé de lui acheter une glace.

J'ai dit oui.

Oh ça va. Ouais, je sais. Mais Hermione à un problème avec ça...fille de dentiste ça laisse des traces, je vous le dis ! Le pauvre petit chéri, je n'allais tout de même pas lui refuser ça. Et non, je ne suis pas un portefeuille ambulant. Ce n'est qu'une glace... Comment est-ce qu vous savez que je lui ai pris la trois boules supplément chantilly...prévisible ? Tu vas voir si je suis prévisible quand j'arrêterais de te raconter ma vie. Et puis c'est mon fils par Salazar, je lui achète autant de glaces que je veux et vous n'avez strictement rien à y redire. Clair ?

Nous arrivons enfin près de l'aire de jeu et Déméter se met à courir avec vers la balançoire, criant après Hermione pour qu'elle vienne le pousser...Sans commentaires...

Sauf qu'au bout de trois minutes chrono...je vois Déméter revenir vers moi, une petite moue trop craquante vissée sur le visage.

« Papa ! »

« Oui mon coeur ? »

« Tu viens me pousser. Maman elle pousse pas assez haut. »

Je me lève et le suis vers les balançoires alors qu'Hermione me hurle « Pas trop haut Malefoy, il va tomber et se faire mal. »

Gna gna gna, c'est mon fils, il ne va pas tomber. Je le pousse de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus haut et entendre le rire de mon fils me réchauffe le coeur.

« Ouais ! Encore papa ! T'es le plus fort papa ! »

.

Drago 1 – 0 Complexe D'oedipe.

* * *

Et voici pour ce bonus ! Pour toute informations complémentaires sur le Complexe d'Oedipe, je vous renvoie vers google xD J'ai la flemme de faire ne serait-ce qu'un copier coller.

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé. Oui, Drago morfle encore mais là qu'est-ce qu'il y peut, tout les enfants passent par la et par conséquent tous les parents aussi mouhahahahah.

Je ne peux pas donner de date pour le prochain bonus, mais je pense pouvoir dire qu'il y en aura au moins encore un (vous avez été plusieurs à me parler d'un possible deuxième enfant en review et j'avoue que c'est une idée qui me tente héhé)

A une prochaine alors. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (même si je vais être longue à répondre aux reviews parce que je commence à prendre du retard ^^)

Bisous Bisous


	14. Bonus 5 : A, plus 4 ans

******BONJOUR ! **Non, vous n'avez pas de problèmes de vue, ni d'hallucinations. C'est bien le Papa Noël (ou plutôt la Mère Noël) qui passe avant l'heure, avec dans sa hotte un nouveau bonus tout beau tout chaud de "La Grossesse c'est long". Drago et Hermione continuent leur petite vie et Déméter à maintenant quatre ans. Et pour savoir ce qu'il se passe pendant cette quatrième année, c'est juste en dessous.

Enjoy !

Et merci pour votre fidélité à cette histoire, et au nouveaux lecteurs de me laisser leur avis. Merci beaucoup !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire (et Déméter) sont à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Tat **: Merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise :D

**Mia** : Effectivement, j'aime varier dans chacune de mes histoire et je suis ravie que celle-ci te plaise aussi. Bisous Bisous

**Sam** : Voilà le bonus que tu attendais tant :D

**katniss-Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes !

**pauline** : Ohhhh mais Demeter n'est qu'un enfant :D (et j'ai trouvé son nom dans la mythologie)

**ANONYMOUS** : C'est courant d'avoir plusieurs noms. perso sur ma carte d'identité j'en ai trois et je connais des gens qui en ont cinq ^^

**Chachou** : Merciiii, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voici un autre bonus !

**Mackenzy Malefoy** : Héhé, j'adore être lue par des maman et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Déméter est effectivement une déesse mais je trouvais que le prénom avait plutot une consonance masculine so j'ai décidé de l'utiliser pour un garçon.

**emmacacahuete** : Merci beaucoup :D

.

.

**Et un grand Merci à Sophinette**

* * *

**Bonus 5 : A + 4ans.**

.

« Papa ! Papa. »

La porte de mon bureau claque bruyamment et Déméter vient se planter devant moi, un livre dans la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Non pas que je sois mécontent de le voir mais j'ai du travail à faire moi. Vous pensez que je m'enferme dans mon bureau par plaisir ? Je vois. Laissez-moi vous dire que même depuis tout ce temps, vous me connaissez très mal. Si je m'enferme dans mon bureau c'est que je travaille. Comme si je faisais des choses interdites derrière le dos de Mia. Ridicule.

« Papa, tu me lis l'histoire ? »

« Plus tard mon cœur. Papa travaille. Je suis sûr que maman va te lire ton histoire. Tu n'étais pas en train de jouer avec elle ? »

« Si, mais maintenant elle dort. »

Elle dort ? Comment ça, elle dort ? Il est quatorze heures trente et elle a fait la grasse matinée ce matin jusqu'à onze heures. Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'une sieste ?

Oui, bon, on n'a peut-être pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, pour cause d'activité physique intense, mais tout de même. Vous pensez que quoi ? Non. Arrêtez. C'est ridicule.

.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle dort, mon cœur ? »

« Ouiiii, elle fait un gros gros dodo et moi je veux mon histoire. »

Je pourrais le mettre au lit lui aussi, histoire qu'il me fiche la paix mais Monsieur et la sieste ne sont pas vraiment amis. C'est la faute d'Hermione, ça encore. Toujours à céder quand il ne voulait pas dormir. Et voilà le résultat. De toute façon, c'est toujours moi qui ramasse les pots cassés. Et non. Je ne me plains pas. Je constate. Arrêtez de défendre Hermione. Vous êtes tellement ingrates. Aucun remerciement alors que je vous raconte toujours tout. La solidarité féminine ? C'est une pitoyable excuse. Taisez-vous. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

« Viens là » Finis-je par dire en prenant Déméter sur mes genoux.

Mon rapport, on verra plus tard, si j'ai bien compris. Et oui, je sais ce que c'est d'être parent. Vos petites réflexions perfides, vous pouvez les garder si vous ne voulez pas que j'arrête de raconter.

.

« Papa. »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Quand maman elle va se réveiller, il faudra aller lui faire un gros câlin pour qu'elle soit contente. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Parce que tout à l'heure, elle était triste. »

« Comment ça, elle était triste ? »

Pourquoi est-ce que je loupe toujours les trucs importants ?! Non, ne répondez pas, ce n'était pas une vraie question bande de…de…bref.

« Parce qu'elle a fait tomber le verre et il s'est cassé et maman, et ben, elle a pleuré beaucoup beaucoup. Tu crois que c'était son verre préféré ? Il ressemble à tous les autres pourtant !. »

Oh non. Oh non, non, non, non, NON. Hermione fatiguée. Hermione qui pleure pour un rien. Quoi ? C'est ce que vous veniez de dire ?! Mais vous avez tort ! TORT. Tout mais pas ça.

L'heure est grave. Je vous le dis. Je dépose mon fils à terre et me rue dans la salle de bain. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Si jamais elle m'a fait ce coup-là. Si jamais elle m'a mentit. Je vous jure que je demande le divorce. Oui, nous ne sommes pas mariés, et alors ? Vous avez saisi l'idée, c'est l'essentiel.

J'ouvre le tiroir d'Hermione et là…non je ne fais pas une danse de la joie. Les Malefoy ne font pas de danse de la joie. Je me suis tordu la cheville, voilà tout. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je m'en fiche, j'ai compris depuis bien longtemps à quel genre de personne j'ai à faire.

En tout cas, tout est sous contrôle. La potion contraceptive est là. Tout va bien. Dire que j'ai cru pendant quelques secondes que le deuxième enfer était en route. Quoi ? Ingrat. Vous oubliez vite tout ce que j'ai vécu apparemment.

Comment ça ? Pas fiable à cent pourcent ? C'est une potion sorcière, bande de…passons. Arrêtez d'insister, vous allez me faire douter. Et voilà. Je doute. JE DOUTE, bande d'idiotes ! Non. Je ne m'excuserai pas. Arrêtez de lire si ça vous chante, de toute façon vous aimez trop ça pour stopper maintenant.

Qu'est-ce que je fais bordel ? Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Un test ! C'est ça ! Brillante idée.

.

J'ouvre mon tiroir et en sors mon soin d'amour adoré pour les cheveux à la noix de coco. Oui, même après toutes ces années. Je lui serai toujours fidèle à ce petit. Il sent tellement bon et mes cheveux...

Toujours est-il que j'en étale un peu sur mes cheveux, avant de me diriger dans notre chambre.

Hermione est en effet affalée sur le lit, totalement endormie. Vous ne lui direz pas que je vous l'ai dit, mais elle ronfle un peu. Ce n'est pas grave, je l'aime quand même.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés et lui caresse doucement le visage, y déposant quelques baisers, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières papillonnent.

« Coucou, mon amour. »

« Dragoooo…je crois que je suis malade. Je me sens nauséeuse. »

Nauséeuse. Nauséeuse. Non. NON. Merde Hermione, tu viens de rater le test. Ce n'était pas compliqué tout de même. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Et taisez-vous ! Un deuxième bébé n'est PAS merveilleux. Enfin le bébé oui, la grossesse, absolument pas.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible. »

Dans un élan désespéré, je tends la main vers la poitrine d'Hermione et appuie un peu. Elle gémit. Mais ce n'est pas de plaisir.

« Doucement. Ils me font un peu mal. »

« Pourquoi Merlin. POURQUOIIIIIIII ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Drago ?! »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?! »

« Caché quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ne nie pas. Tu es enceinte. Je le sais. »

« Je ne suis pas enceinte Drago. »

« Si. Tu l'es. Mal aux seins. L'odeur de mon soin à la noix de coco qui te donne envie de vomir. La sieste en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Et Déméter m'a dit que tu avais pleuré après avoir cassé le verre. »

« Je dois simplement être mal fichue. J'ai déjà été enceinte. Toi, non. Je sais comment ça fait. »

Parce que moi non, peut-être ? Pardon, mais entre elle et moi, on sait très bien qui a souffert le plus. Les femmes ont vraiment la mémoire sélective. Et je ne veux aucune réflexion. Vous savez que j'ai raison.

.

« En plus,je prends ma potion contraceptive. Et j'ai mes règles. »

Bon argument. Mais ça ne suffit plus.

« Mia mon amour, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'aime. Plus que tout. »

« Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi ? »

« Ça dépend »

« Un tout petit truc de rien du tout. »

« Je ne me sens pas bien. Accouche. »

Honnêtement, elle aurait pu se passer de cette expression. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

« Si je te ramenais un test de grossesse, tu le ferais ? Pour moi. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Je t'aime mon amour. » Lui dis-je, avant de reprendre « Déméter, prends ton manteau, on va faire un tour dehors. »

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne procède pas à la manière sorcière. Oui, bon, je ne connais pas le sort et alors ?!

Je zippe le manteau de mon fils, l'aide à mettre ses chaussures et nous voilà partis. J'ai l'impression de revenir quatre ans et sept mois en arrière. Déplaisante sensation, croyez-moi.

.

Par contre, contrairement à quatre ans et sept mois plus tôt, c'est délibérément que je prends un test de grossesse de chaque marque existante. Cinq au total.

« Papa, c'est quoi ça ? »

« De la crème. »

« Papa, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Des couches. »

« Papa, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Quelque chose dont tu auras besoin plus tard. Quand tu seras grand. »

Sérieusement. Les moldus sont fous. Exposer des préservatifs aux yeux innocents des enfants…

Quoi ? Non, hors de question que je mente à mon fils. C'est un Malefoy, il en aura forcément besoin. Des boîtes et des boîtes parce qu'il fera tomber les filles comme des mouches grâce à sa beauté, son intelligence et toutes ces qualités issues de ses deux parents. Surtout moi bien sûr.

« Oui, mais c'est quoi ? »

« Tu sauras quand tu seras grand. »

« Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Parce que.»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, j'ai dit. »

« Maman elle dit que « parce que » c'est pas une réponse. »

« Oui, mais même si maman est très très intelligente, il ne faut pas toujours l'écouter et papa aussi peut avoir raison. Et papa te dit que parfois 'parce que' peut être une très bonne réponse. »

« Alors je pourrais dire 'parce que' la prochaine fois que tu vas demander pourquoi je veux pas faire dodo tout de suite ? »

Sérieusement. Ce gosse va me tuer. Les gènes Granger sont vicieux, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Et la pharmacienne qui rigole. Je vais lui faire avaler ses fausses mèches rousses à cette pimbêche.

Je dépose les cinq tests de grossesse, les paye, sors de la pharmacie et prends le chemin de retour à la maison.

Oui, bon d'accord. Je me suis arrêté à la boulangerie pour acheter un pain au chocolat et une sucette à Déméter. Non, il n'est pas pourri gâté. Il a dit 's'il te plaît, papa'. C'est pour l'encourager à continuer à être poli, voilà tout. Je vais vraiment finir par arrêter de vous raconter, vos réflexions perfides et injustes sont de plus en plus fréquentes.

.

« Maman regardes ! Papa, il m'a acheté une sucette. »

« Putain Malefoy ! Tu es insupportable. Les sucreries, c'est mauvais pour ses dents, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! »

Un gros mot. Devant notre fils. Encore un signe. Salazar, qu'ais-je fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?! Il faut que je sois fixé.

Je prépare un thé, un verre de jus de citrouille et une grande bouteille d'eau que j'amène à Hermione. Elle est toujours allongée sur le lit et Déméter est maintenant serré contre elle, sa sucette dans la bouche. Il a les mains collantes, je peux le voir d'ici. Vous voyez le mal partout, je ne suis pas maniaque, c'était juste une remarque.

« Pourquoi me ramènes-tu tout ça ? Je ne suis pas déshydratée. »

« Non, mais tu es censée uriner sur cinq tests de grossesse, alors il faut que ta vessie soit bien remplie. »

« Tu es complètement cinglé, Malefoy. »

Après ça…laissez-moi juste vous dire que le temps qu'elle mette à boire et le temps horrible d'attente jusqu'à ce que tout le liquide descende jusqu'à sa vessie, manque de me rendre dingue. J'ai le temps d'imaginer mille choses mais au fond de moi, de toute façon, je sais qu'elle est enceinte. Règles ou pas règles, les symptômes sont là et assez gravés dans ma mémoire pour que je sache les reconnaître.

Oui, je deviens dingue et Déméter commence à me taper sur les nerfs à prendre notre lit pour un trampoline. Saute. Saute. Saute. Saute. Et Hermione ne bronche pas. Non ! Je ne suis pas stressé…enfin, juste un tout petit peu.

.

« Ohlalala, j'ai envie de faire pipi. »

Hermione se lève d'un bond et cours vers les toilettes. Je lui emboîte le pas, les cinq tests dans la main.

« Pourquoi tu vas dans les toilettes avec maman ? »

« Parce que. »

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! Papa il dit 'parce que' alors que t'as dit que… »

Oui, j'ai claqué la porte au nez de mon fils et alors ? C'est moi le père. Et non, je suis pas macho.

« Ne commence pas à faire pipi tout de suite, laisse-moi déballer les tests avant. »

« Non mais tu es marrant, Drago ! Ma vessie est sur le point d'exploser. »

« Cinq secondes. Vas-y, c'est bon. »

Vous voyez. Ça, c'est la preuve qu'Hermione et moi, c'est vraiment pour la vie. Vous iriez aux toilettes avec quelqu'un vous ? Non. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Hermione a le temps de mouiller les cinq tests généreusement et continue ensuite de nous faire les chutes du Niagara. Je l'ai peut-être fait un peu trop boire mais il faut ce qu'il faut.

Une fois qu'elle a enfin terminé, nous restons enfermés dans les toilettes. Les cinq tests sont alignés par terre, le petit rectangle demeurant encore et toujours blanc. Merde, mais pourquoi ce n'est pas à effet immédiat ce bordel ?!

.

Et soudain, la bombe explose. Comme des dominos, les cinq tests affichent leurs résultats à la suite.

Positif

Positif

Positif

Positif

Positif

.

Je le SAVAIS ! Hermione fond en larmes et se jette sur moi.

« C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. »

« Ce n'est rien Mia. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Moi, menteur ? Non. Je soutiens ma femme, nuance. Je ne vais tout de même pas l'enfoncer alors qu'elle pleure.

Je lui caresse doucement le dos pour qu'elle se calme, mais elle est dévastée de ne pas s'en être rendu compte elle-même.

« J'ai…toujours…mes…règles…comment… »

« Ce n'est pas grave Mia. Ça peut arriver. »

« Mais…toi tu as vu. Et…pas moi. »

Parce que j'ai vécu une horreur, ma chérie. Et que tout va recommencer dès maintenant. Plus de soins pour cheveux à la noix de coco. Des sautes d'humeur. Des « je suis grosse » « j'ai faim » « je te déteste » « j'ai envie de faire l'amour ». J'en tremble d'avance. Il va falloir que je la supporte elle et Déméter…

Pendez-moi

.

OoO

.

Hermione était enceinte de deux mois lorsque nous avons découvert la chose et à présent, deux autres mois ont passé. Verdict. Eh bien…comment dire…oh je vous vois avec vos petits sourires ironiques. Je ne dirais pas que vous avez raison. Je dirais simplement qu'une grossesse ne fait pas l'autre. Point. Et non, je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis très heureux. Surtout qu'Hermione a développé un autre symptôme de grossesse. Très différent des autres.

Je rentre du travail, après avoir été récupérer Déméter à l'école et nous rentrons à la maison tous les deux.

A peine arrivés, Déméter appelle sa mère à grands cris et se jette sur elle. Hermione le prend dans ses bras (je lui ai dit et répété qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le porte dans son état mais elle ne m'écoute pas – il y a des choses qui ne changent pas !-), puis elle va s'asseoir sur le canapé. Et là…c'est la meilleure partie.

« Mon amour… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'as trop manqué aujourd'hui. »

Vous savez quoi ? Le bonheur, c'est ça. Tous les jours elle me dit que je lui ai manqué et puis elle se blottit contre moi. La grossesse la rend très très câline. Elle a toujours besoin de se coller à moi. Probablement parce que les bras de l'homme fort sont rassurants. Non. Je ne me vante pas.

« Papa, je veux mon goûter. »

Sale gosse.

.

Le soir venu, après que Déméter soit couché et qu'au passage je lui ai lu cinq histoires et enduré une crise de « parce que » en réponse à la question « pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir", je rejoins Mia dans notre lit et la laisse se blottir de nouveau contre moi.

« Mon amour ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as dû remarquer que je porte beaucoup de vêtements amples en ce moment. »

Euh…on va dire que oui. Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, je la regarde toujours. Taisez-vous.

« Oui. »

« Mon ventre commence vraiment à se voir. »

« Et ? C'est un problème ? Je pensais que tu l'avais dit à tout le monde. »

« Je l'ai dit à presque tout le monde. »

« Ah…qui n'est pas encore au courant ? »

« … »

« Mia ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? »

« Mais non ! » Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi elle me parle.

« Tu te rappelles que tu as un fils Drago ? »

Ah. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

« Déméter ne le sait pas. »

« Brillante déduction Drago. Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on lui dise. »

« On ? »

« Oui, on. »

Ne commencez pas. Je ne suis pas une chochotte. Seulement, c'est à la mère d'annoncer ce genre de choses, non ? Non ? Quoi ? Arrêtez de monter sur vos grands chevaux par Merlin !

« Il verra bien quand ton ventre va grossir encore plus et que tu ne pourras vraiment plus le cacher, non ? »

« Tu es débile ou quoi Drago ?! »

Tiens ! Je reconnais bien mon Hermione enceinte. Si je la laisse s'engouffrer dans cette direction, elle va se mettre à me hurler dessus, donc si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai plus qu'à endurer.

.

.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, je me retrouve assis sur le canapé, avec Hermione et Déméter confortablement installé entre nous deux. Il est, je pense, utile de préciser que notre fils a un bol en plastique sur ses genoux, rempli de nounours à la guimauve. Le point intéressant, c'est que c'est Hermione qui a autorisé le bol, signe qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise. Ah ! Vous voyez, j'ai dit depuis le début qu'il fallait attendre.

« Déméter, mon cœur, maman et papa ont quelque chose à te dire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu…tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans quelques mois. »

Une sœur ! Il va avoir une sœur. Si je n'ai pas une fille, je vous jure que ça va très mal se passer !

« Il est où ? » Demande Démeter.

« Dans mon ventre. Regarde » Fait Hermione en soulevant son tee-shirt.

Puis elle attrape les mains de notre fils et les pose dessus.

« Tu es content ? »

« Si c'est un petit frère, oui. »

« Pas si c'est une petite sœur ? »

« Non. Les filles, c'est pas drôle. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant je pensais que tu trouvais Théa très drôle. »

Théa ? C'est son amoureuse à l'école. La première d'une longue liste, bien évidemment. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Mon fils. Un Malefoy. Quoi ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et alors ?

.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

« Comment est-ce que le bébé il est arrivé dans ton ventre ? »

Ahah. Tiens. Réponds à ça, Hermione.

« Euuh…et bien…demande à ton père. »

La garce ! Et c'est qu'elle se lève pour aller faire je sais quoi. Mais quelle lâche. Et ça a été répartie à Gryffondor ! Non mais vraiment. Quoi ? Oh la ferme. Bien sûr que je peux lui expliquer…ou pas.

« Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa… »

« Oui, Déméter ! »

« Comment le bébé il est venu dans le ventre de maman ? »

« Par magie. »

« Nan, c'est pas vrai. »

Ce gosse serait-il en train de remettre ma parole en cause ? Non mais OU VA LE MONDE ?!

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas vrai, jeune homme ? »

« Parce que si maman et toi vous aviez lancé un sort, eh ben vous auriez choisi si c'était une petite sœur ou un petit frère. »

Certes. Pourquoi fais-je des enfants avec Hermione Granger ? Il y a des moments où je me le demande. On a pas idée d'être aussi intelligent. M'énerve.

« Papaaaaaaaaa, comment le bébé il est arrivé dans le ventre de maman ?! Maman, elle a dit que tu allais me le dire. »

« Non. Elle t'a dit de me demander. Elle n'a jamais dit que j'allais te répondre. »

.

Oui, bon, d'accord. J'ai peut-être oublié pendant quelques secondes qu'il n'a que quatre ans, mais merde, il y a des fois où il me tape vraiment sur les nerfs. Je ne suis pas un père indigne. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais eu des envies meurtrières à l'égard de vos enfants. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous les avez réalisées.

Et merde. Voilà. Sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler, puis son visage arbore une expression de malheur intense, et enfin ses yeux se mettent à briller et à s'humidifier.

« Déméter, mon cœur. »

« Bouhouhouhouhouhouhou… »

Trop tard.

Les chutes du Niagara version junior. Pas besoin de se demander où est-ce qu'il a appris ça. De toute façon, tous ses défauts viennent du côté Granger, cela va sans dire. Et en parlant de Granger, la voilà qui rapplique.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?»

« Maaamaaaan…pa…pa…papa…il veut pas me diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire. »

« Te dire quoi mon bébé ? »

« Comment…mon petit frère…ou ma petite sœur il est venu dans ton ventreeeee. »

Ok. Vu le regard qu'elle vient de me jeter, je pense que je vais dormir sur le canapé ce soir. Ô joie. Et la voilà qui prend Déméter dans ses bras. Et un bisou par-ci, et un je t'aime par-là, et voilà que monsieur aura de la glace en dessert ce soir…et des frites aussi. Ben voyons. On croit rêver. Elle se comporte comme s'il était tombé par terre et qu'il s'était cassé la jambe. Ouais, ouais, les hormones. De toute façon je vous avais dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée qu'elle retombe enceinte.

.

« Voilà mon cœur, sèche tes larmes. Papa va tout te dire maintenant. _N'est-ce pas Drago_ ? »

N'est-ce pas Drago ? N'est-ce pas Drago ? Elle m'énerve, mais elle m'énerve.

« Hum…ce bébé est arrivé dans le ventre de ta maman parce que…et bien…c'est un petit lutin qui a été le mettre là. »

« Ben…c'est pas toi son papa alors. C'est le petit lutin. »

Putain. Ce gosse veut ma mort. Et Hermione qui part dans un éclat de rire. C'est ça. Rigole Granger.

« Non, Déméter. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

« Ben, comment ça marche alors ? »

« Bon, d'accord. C'est moi qui ai mis le bébé dans le ventre de maman. Là. »

« Mais comment t'as fait papa ? »

« Je…je…j'ai…fait un câlin à maman. »

« Mais tu lui fait tout le temps des câlins à maman et elle a pas tout le temps un bébé dans son ventre. »

Non mais je vous jure. S'il y a des hommes parmi vous, un conseil : si jamais vous voyez une fille qui s'appelle Granger : FUYEZ ! Vous ne voulez pas avoir un enfant avec des gênes de cette famille. Croyez-moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? En fait, je sais.

« C'est un câlin spécial. Et je pourrais t'expliquer comment on fait ce câlin spécial quand tu seras plus grand. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas encore l'âge de mettre un bébé dans le ventre d'une fille. Quand tu auras cet âge-là, et même un peu avant, je te dirai comment on fait. »

Ah ! Vous voyez. Je n'ai pas répondu « parce que ». Et mon fils a l'air satisfait, bien qu'un peu embêté de ne pas comprendre. Encore une fois, merci Hermione.

.

OoO

.

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. C'est le grand jour ! Mais non voyons. C'est la deuxième fois que vous me faites le coup. Pas l'accouchement ! La première grossesse d'Hermione ne vous a donc rien appris ? Le premier grand jour pour moi, c'est la révélation du sexe. Alors laissez-moi vous dire que ma baguette est prête au cas où ce stupide gynécomage me…comment ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Bien sûr que si.

« Bon. Tout va bien. Bonne croissance. Bon développement. Vous avez un bébé en très bonne santé. Avez-vous des questions Miss Granger ? »

« Balancez le sexe ! »

« Drago ! Un peu de tenue. C'est à moi qu'on pose la question. »

« Oui, et bien tu les poseras après. De toute façon, tu n'as pas de question. Tu sais tout, non ?! »

« Drago ! Si je n'étais pas allongée sur cette table avec du gel sur le ventre, laisse-moi te dire que tu regretterais déjà d'avoir dit ça. »

« Mais Mia… »

« S'il vous plaît. Dites-nous le sexe, il va devenir infernal autrement. »

« Très bien...C'est une fille. »

.

Trou noir.

Vide.

Vide.

Vide.

BONHEUR INTENSE.

« YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESAAAAAIIIIIE . »

« Laissez-le souffrir. Ça lui apprendra. »

Oui, je me suis cogné violemment le pied en laissant éclater ma joie. Pensez-vous. Il ne leur viendrait, je pense, jamais à l'esprit de compatir !

.

OoO

.

« Tu as dit que j'avais le droit de choisir si c'était une fille. »

« J'ai dit ça, oui. Mais j'ai le droit de mettre mon véto. Je te connais, Drago. »

Elle me connait. Non mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? Mes prénoms sont parfaits.

« Je veux qu'elle s'appelle Aphrodite. »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Non mais tu es complètement cinglé ! »

« C'est le prénom parfait. Aphrodite, c'est la déesse de la beauté. »

« Je le sais merci. Justement ! »

« Justement quoi ? C'est notre fille. Elle va être magnifique. Il lui faut un prénom à sa hauteur. »

« Drago, j'ai dit NON. »

« T'es chiante Hermione. Pourquoi pas Venus. »

« Tu me prends à ce point pour une idiote ? Venus et Aphrodite c'est la même chose d'une part et d'autre part, tu as oublié la règle du « pas de noms en us ? » »

.

Mais quelle mégère ! Quoi, un peu trop ? Non. Vous n'y connaissez rien. Venus Malefoy, vous m'excuserez mais c'est un peu le prénom parfait quand même. Bla bla bla. Je ne vous écoute plus de toute façon. Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a déjà dit mais vous êtes ici pour lire. Pas pour donner votre avis dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire. Merci bien.

« Trouve autre chose Drago ou je change d'avis et c'est moi qui décide. »

« Certainement pas. De toute façon, j'avais une troisième idée. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Céleste. »

« C'est très joli mon amour. Je valide. »

« Céleste Narcissa Jane Malefoy. Cette fois, tu n'a pas le choix. Tu as mis tous les prénoms que tu voulais pour Dém. Là c'est moi qui choisi. »

Et pan dans tes dents ! Non, je ne suis pas puéril. Laissez-moi tranquille.

.

.

Céleste Malefoy. Ma petite princesse. Je vais enfin l'avoir. Ma fille. Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

« Dragooooooo. »

"..."

« Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?Je crois que Déméter a une gastro. Il vient de vomir partout, il faut que tu m'aides à nettoyer. »

Ahah. Faites des enfants je vous dis. Vraiment. C'est super les enfants…

* * *

TADAAAAM ! Vous en aviez rêvé de ce deuxième enfant, et voilà, je l'ai fait et pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago, d'une part il a une fille et d'autre part Hermione n'est pas la tortionnaire qu'elle a été pendant sa première grossesse. je pense qu'il n'aurait pas survécu le pauvre Dragounet et il est assez traumatisé comme ça par son fils qui veut savoir à quoi sert une capote et comment on fait les bébés xD

Quant-au prénom. Il m'a fait chié celui-là parce que je savais depuis très longtemps qu'ils allaient avoir un 2ème enfant, une fille mais je voulais un joli prénom qui corresponde aux idées de Drago. Je trouvais pas, mais vraiment pas. Et un jour j'ai eu un FLASH :D Je ne sais même pas comment ça m'est venu mais voilà voilà hihi

Ah, et vous ne trouvez pas ça cool que je poste le 12/12/12 héhé

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce bonus !

Bisous Bisous


End file.
